The Missing Hokage
by maverick9871
Summary: This is my version of the perfect Lionheart challenge. Hinata and Naruto will be a pairing, I have yet to decide if it will be a harem.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto and this is my shot at the Perfect Lionheart Challenge.

Beta By

** Kumar**

* * *

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha sat in a chair at the foot of the bed of Naruto Uzumaki. She looked at his sleeping form with sadness in her eyes and thought "_I can't believe that those bastards on the council would threaten me like this."_

**Flashback**

Tsunade stood in front of the council and asked while releasing some KI "Would you please repeat that again?"

Danzo said "Because of the actions of one Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha has left the village and we of the council have decided for the good of the village that you have two choices, one is to have him executed. Now, we all know of your feelings for the boy so we give you the second option, exile. If he is not out of the village in ten days then we will issue orders for him to be executed."

Tsunade said "You can't do that. I am the Hokage and I....."

Danzo said "Yes, yes, we know, you do not agree with our decision which is why we will notify the Fire Lord and he will support our decision. That is all, you have ten days to make your decision. Good day." as he got up along with the entire council minus the clans and left.

Tsunade frowned and looked around at the members who were still left and asked "What about you people? What do you have to say about this order?"

Hiashi frowned and said "I am indebted to Uzumaki for changing Neji for the better. I do not support this decision but was out voted."

Inoichi said "Actually Hokage-sama, all of the clans were against this, but they out voted us. We have all been either neutral or partially favorable to the boy."

Tsume asked "What do you plan to do, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade said "I.....don't know."

Hiashi stood up and said "May I make a request, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade turned to look at him and he said "If you do banish Naruto, please send Hinata with him." making everyone wide eyed.

Tsunade asked "Why."

Hiashi frowned and said "Because this will destroy what confidence she has. Everyone knows of her interest into the boy and if she reverts any then the Hyuuga council will force me to put the caged bird seal on her. I do not wish that for either of my daughters so at least if she was with Naruto then she could be happy...at least until my clan council decides to try to get her back. I may appear to not care for my daughter but the truth is I only wanted her to find strength and be happy. I ask that if she does leave with him that none of the rest of the clans reveal what I have said. As one parent to another."

Tsunade frowned and said "I will consider it....for now I just need time to think."

**End flashback**

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the form of Naruto and thought 'What_ am I going to do. I only came back to this damn village because of him..._Becoming angry, with furrowed brows, she continued '_If he's not wanted, then neither am I."_as she clenched her fist.

Jiraiya looked at her as he came in through the window and said "I heard what happened and came back as fast as I could. What do you plan to do?"

Tsunade said "I have no reason to stay in Konoha if he is not here. You know I only joined because I believed in him."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Then what? If you leave then Danzo will take control and have ROOT and ANBU after him before the end of the day.

Tsunade frowned for a minute, and then smirked and said "Not if the Rokudaime Hokage were to keep control...at least until I could get him to safety."

Jiraiya said "No way Tsunade. I am not taking that job."

Tsunade snorted and said "Agree to it and I will give you the one thing you always wanted."

Jiraiya frowned and glared at her and said "That's low, hime. You know I only want that if your heart was in it, not because of some payment. I know you care for him hime, as much as I do. He is my godson for kami sake."

Tsunade said "And what have you done for him? You've just taught him two jutsu, one of which is his birthright. I talked to him and I read all the reports sensei had on his education and training. I know how you only started to train him after he had to bribe you with his unique henge. You care more for nudity than you do for him, so if it takes you having me model for you nude to do the right damn thing for him then so be it."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and said "Fine....I will take the job and give you as much time as I can. What do you plan?"

Tsunade eyes softened and she said "I have a plan, I need some things from you in two days. I plan to leave the village with him then."

Jiraiya asked "Have you told him yet?"

Tsunade nods and said "Yeah, I told him earlier after I checked on his injuries. He...he's hurt by it Jiraiya."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Tell me what you need so I can get it."

Tsunade smiled softly and began to tell him what she needed. When she was done Jiraiya blinked and said "Well....that won't be to hard to get those items and I believe I can get the approval. I will see you in your office in 2 days and, I won't tell anyone." as he leaped out the window.

Tsunade watched him go and thought "_thank you, you old pervert."_

The next day Hinata walked into Tsunade's office with Hiashi and he said "We have come as summoned Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade made sure the door was closed and put up a privacy jutsu and said "Now that I am sure no one can listen to us I will speak. Hinata Hyuuga, your sensei and your father have told me how you have an interest in healing."

Hinata stuttered "Yes Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded and asked "What is your opinion of Naruto Uzumaki?"

Hinata turned red and Hiashi said "Go ahead Hinata and speak the truth. I hold no judgment in this and I support you."

Hinata nodded and stuttered "He inspires me Hokage-sama, no matter what happens he always gets back up and keeps going. He is very brave and....."

Tsunade interrupted her and said "Alright, lets just hurry this up. I will ask you a question and you will shake your head yes or no OK."

Hinata nodded and Tsunade asked "Do you like him?"

Hinata nodded and Tsunade asked "As more than a friend?"

Hinata looked at her dad who nodded and she nodded and Tsunade asked "If you had a chance to be with him, would you take it?"

Hinata quickly nodded and Tsunade asked "Even if you had to leave the village and your clan and family?"

Hinata froze as she looked at her father, who said "This is a decision that you will have to make on your own Hinata. This is one decision where you will have to live with your choice, so don't worry about what anyone else thinks but yourself."

Hinata closed her eyes and said "Why do you ask me this, Tsunade-sama?" without a stutter.

Tsunade looked at her and said "What I am about to tell you, you can not tell anyone or repeat, am I understood, both of you?" making Hiashi look curiously.

Hinata nodded along with Hiashi and Tsunade said "I will give you the quick version because I have a lot to do and not a lot of time. The Yondaime could not kill the Kyuubi as you were told, he had to instead seal it into a newborn baby. His son." making Hiashi eyes wide.

Tsunade continued "By doing that he made it such that when his son dies the Kyuubi will die as well. They are two separate beings but..."

Hinata said "But Naruto-kun is seen as the Kyuubi, attacked, glared, hurt, and treated unfairly." making both Hiashi and Tsunade look at her.

Hiashi asked "How did you know Tsunade is speaking about Naruto?"

Hinata frowned and said "The night he stole the forbidden scroll.....I....I snuck out and followed him."

Hiashi frowned and Hinata said "I heard what Mizuki....and Iruka said that night.....I finally knew why..... he was treated the way he is."

Tsunade saw the look on Hiashi face and asked "And what do you think of him?"

Hinata put her fingers together, and said "I only see him as that much of a hero for it."

Tsunade said "The council of Konoha, in its infinite wisdom decided that I have two options, to banish Naruto or to have him executed. The clans were against this but they were outnumbered."

Hinata looked down at this and Tsunade asked "Would you like to go with him?"

Hinata bit her lip and nods and Tsunade said "Good, now Hiashi, I am afraid that is all I can say with you here because the rest of our conversation is the details about when they will leave and what is to happen. I request that you please prepare anything you wish for her to take with her and seal it into a scroll for her and bring it to me tonight at midnight. Now if you would please leave and allow me to speak with Hinata privately?"

Hiashi nods and said as he stopped at the door "No matter what you think of me or what I have done in the past or may have to do in the future I have always loved you and I was only hard on you because I wanted you to become stronger and find happiness. If being with Naruto gives you that....then you have my blessings for what its worth....you know I am but one man and I will have to answer to the council and protect your sister....please be strong and good luck my daughter. I love you and your mother would be proud." as he walked out the door.

Hinata fell to the floor crying after he left and Tsunade got up and went around and hugged her and said "Shh....it will be OK Hinata. I promise."

After several minutes Hinata calmed down and Tsunade stood up and said "Now we have much to discuss. You see we leave tomorrow at 5 am. I have two very trusted Chunnins doing guard duty."

Hinata asked "We?"

Tsunade said "Yes, you see along with Naruto both Shizune and I will be going with you. I am taking you both as apprentices. Leave your headband here when you leave today and pack your clothes and anything you might need. I read in Kurenai's report of your team, that she taught you the basic of sealing. So, seal everything you wish to bring so we can travel fast. If you wish to see anyone before you leave you need to do so now, but you can't tell them why you are leaving. Inform them that I have you along with three others going on a special C-rank mission that you can not tell about for security of the client."

Hinata asked "How is Naruto-kun taking this?" with a stutter.

Tsunade frowned and said "You will learn tomorrow. Now please leave and do what you need to and do not seek out Naruto because you won't find him. OK?"

Hinata nodded and left.

The next morning at 5 am, Tsunade walked to the gates with Shizune and Naruto and saw Hinata already standing there, waiting.

Tsunade asked "Are you ready?"

Hinata nodded and Tsunade said "Good, lets go." as she walked out the gates with the others following.

About two miles away from Konoha, Naruto said "This is far enough." as he was covered in smoke and a 5 ft tall toad was standing there where Naruto had been.

Hinata asked "Where is Naruto-kun and whats going on?"

Tsunade said "Relax Hinata. You see, Naruto is still to injured to move, even with his healing abilities he wouldn't be able to move without re-injuring himself for another 4 days. This is a Toad Summon. The Toads have taken Naruto to Myobokuzan Mountain. Now if you would please grab the toad and he will take you there as well. You need to hurry, though."

Hinata looked confused and asked "What about you?"

Tsunade smirked and said "Don't worry, I will be joining you soon along with Shizune in 10 days. For now take this scroll and begin to do what it tells you until Naruto has healed enough."

Hinata took the scroll and and did as she was told and grabbed the toad. Soon they were both covered in smoke and, soon appeared on a mountain with several giant toad statues .The toad said "**Please wait here**." as he jumped away.

A few minutes later a small orange toad in a vest appeared and said "**So you are Hinata. I am Gamakichi. I am one of Naruto favorite summon. Please follow me**."

Hinata looked around and nods as the toad began to lead her away.

Back with Tsunade and Shizune, after Hinata left, both looked at each other and Tsunade said "Last chance Shizune, you can turn back now or...."

Shizune said "My place is with you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade said "Right, then you know the plan, let's go." as both took off leaping through the trees.

Hinata looked at the hut Gamakichi lead her to and Gamakichi said "Bro's in there asleep. Slug lady put him in a medical coma until he heals. If you need anything just ring the bell on the front of the hut but please do not wander around out of sight of this hut. It is not safe here for outsiders without a guide. Good luck." as he jumped away.

Hinata looked at him until he was gone and she stepped into the hut and saw a toad sitting on Naruto's stomach and he looked at her and nodded before he jumped away.

Hinata walked over and looked at Naruto and saw he had bandages over his chest. She closed her eyes and activated her bloodline and looked at Naruto. She gasped and thought "P_oor Naruto-kun, did Sasuke do this to you?"_as she canceled her bloodline and sat down moving the hair away from his face.

After about an hour of looking at him sleep, she pulled out the scroll Tsunade had given her and opened it and read

**Hinata,**

**If your reading this then you have already been taken to where Naruto is. Please make sure that he does not move around too much when he wakes up. Now for yourself I don't know what is there you can use or not, so I have several books that I want you to read while you watch our favorite knucklehead. When he wakes up have him read them as well. Please help him when he needs it and give him support. Test him on what you both read to make sure he actually knows it. I want at least the book on basic anatomy memorized by you both by the time we meet up.**

**Tsunade**

Hinata looked at seal with the kanji for one on it and unsealed it with chakra and out popped a book labeled basic anatomy.

She looked at Naruto and then sighed as she opened the book and began to read.

Later that afternoon, in Konoha, in the Hokage office there was a knock on the door. Tsunade said "Come in." as she was looking at some books on her desk.

Homura and Koharu both walked into her office and she looked up and glared before looking back at the book she was reading and asked "What do you want?" with disdain in her voice.

Homura said "We came to see if you have decided what to do about Uzumaki."

Tsunade said "Naruto is still in a coma from the Chidori Sasuke shoved in his chest. I will not make a decision without talking with him about it first."

Koharu said "We had heard he had awoken already and you had talked with him."

Tsunade said "And this from the same people who wish he was dead. Sorry to disappoint but even with the Kyuubi inside him helping he is not immortal and still Human and requires time to recover from near death. Anyone who attempts to harm him before he is healed enough to either leave or face his execution will result in the death of not only the person who attempted it but their 3 closest blood relatives or if they are not any relatives then their teammates."

Both Koharu and Homura eyes got wide and Homura said "You can't do that, Tsunade."

Tsunade said "I have already made it official and sent it to the fire lord along with a copy of your orders, his medical file about his injuries, the mission he was on as well as the other members who were with him and their reports as well as a few other files I found in sensei's files I thought would be important. You want a fight, well this bitch has claws. Now get the hell out of my office or I will send you both to Ibiki for Insubordination."

Koharu frowned and Homura said "This isn't over Tsunade."

Before Homaru could say anything Tsunade had cleared her desk and had slammed her against a book shelf and said "Do not threaten me you old bastard. I am the Hokage and you are my advisers. Do not try my patience." as she let go of Homura and stepped back and said "Do not bother me until the time limit is up or I will kill you. Now ."

Both advisers quickly left and after they were gone Tsunade slumped into a chair and was covered in smoke as Jiraiya appeared and thought "W_ell, that will buy you some time hime. Lets see what else I can do huh....perfect."_

Jiraiya quickly put up a henge again and pressed a seal under the desk and said "ANBU."

4 ANBU appeared and Tsunade said "Get me Hatake Kakashi and bring him yourselves. I want him here. Right. Now."

The 4 ANBU quickly left and Tsunade smirked and began to write something down and about 10 minutes later Kakashi appeared with the 4 ANBU .Kakashi asked "Don't you think this was a little overboard Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked up and glared at him and said "ANBU, leave us." and they left.

She then said "Now Kakashi, I have been reviewing some files on team 7 along with your personal files. I do not have a lot of faith in you at the moment from what I have read. According to your own reports all you have done is trained your team in teamwork and tree climbing while you focused on the Uchiha."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and opened his mouth to say something when Tsunade said "Don't say a word or I will have you do D-rank missions for a year in one of Gai's jumpsuits."

Kakashi shuddered and Tsunade said "Now, I read your report that there was nothing you could teach them because of their lack of chakra control and I find that hard to believe that a man who has copied over 1000 jutsu could not find something that they could learn. So, I am giving you the next 5 days to right down every jutsu you know, hand signs, how to do it and a description of the jutsu."

Kakashi said "But...". Tsunade slammed her fist into the desk and said "That is not a request. It is an order. I want that in my hands in 5 days or I will have your Sharingan eye removed and destroyed and have you put on trial for treason because purposely sabotaging your Gennin team training qualifies as insubordination, especially with us in a war now. Now get started, time is counting down."

Kakashi said "Yes Hokage-sama." as he shunshin away.

After he was gone Tsunade released the jutsu and Jiraiya was seen again and he thought "_Well, that should help you, hime, with his training."_

With the real Tsunade, Tsunade sighed as she and Shizune sat on a river and Shizune said "Where exactly are we going Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade said "By now Jiraiya should have sent those reports I fixed up to the fire lord as well as a copy of my final orders."

Shizune asked "What were they? I know you had me getting several items for you like the forbidden scroll, the Sarutobi Clan Summoning contract, money from the Konoha treasury. Though, why was it such a weird amount?"

Tsunade smirked and said "Konoha was originally founded by the Senju and the Uchiha clans. As part of the original charter if either clan were to leave the village they would split the village in half between the 2 clans. What I had you take was exactly half of the Konoha treasury which is legally mine."

Shizune frowned and said "Alright, I can understand that. But what were your orders? And why the summoning contract?"

Tsunade said "Asuma had a falling out between him and his father refusing to ever sign the contract. I fear that it will never find its way to Konohamaru's arms. So, I am taking it until he reaches the age at which he will be capable of using it. As for my other orders, I officially took Naruto and Hinata as my apprentice and had both promoted to the rank of chuunin. I have their vests with me. I also made it so that both of them plus both of us are officially cleared of all past, present and future obligation to the village of Konoha."

Tonton who was in Shizune's arms squealed and Tsunade said "Yeah, you too Tonton." as Tsunade and Shizune laughed.

Tsunade smirked and said "I also did something that is going to make it extremely hard for Konoha for the next few months. In 3 days time Jiraiya who is impersonating me at the moment will send out an order for an official public audit of all the clans and the council financial holdings which require the clans to withdraw all their money from their accounts in the bank and with the Senju money being removed that will pretty much bankrupt the banks and the council as well since they won't receive their orders until the day after by which time they won't be able to get any money making it where they can't pay for any missions."

Shizune eyes got wide and said "Thats evil Tsunade-sama....", and then smirked, saying "I like it."

Tsunade sighed and said "Well...I also took the hat."

Shizune asked "Really, why?"

Tsunade smirked and said "I like the hat. We should get going now to make sure anyone who's following us will have a hard time tracking us down."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Beta by

** Kumar**

The next 3 days went by with Jiraiya impersonating Tsunade .

Only D-rank missions were being issued.

Today 'Tsunade' sat in her office and said "ANBU." while using a seal under the desk.

The ANBU appeared and Tsunade said "Please take these orders to each of the clans of Konoha. To the clan heads themselves." as she handed them several scrolls.

The ANBU said "Hai." as they quickly left.

Hiashi was in his office when a knock on the door was heard and he said "Enter."

A branch member with an ANBU walked in and the ANBU said "Excuse me Hiashi-sama, but this is from the Hokage." as he held out a scroll. Hiashi took it. Once that was done the ANBU left.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow and opened the scroll and read

**Hello Hiashi**

**I am sending this to inform you that because of certain information I have received of theft of funds from our treasury by members of the council. I have decided to do an audit of each of the council members' and their families' funds to verify the information I have received. I am sending this notice to each of the clans first because I do not believe that the clans are involved but I have to be fair to everyone as Hokage and investigate you as well seeing that you are a member of the council. This is nothing personal. Now what I would like to request of you is to gather all your family assets from any accounts you have and hold them until this audit is over to ensure there is no....laundering, shall we say, of money from one group to another to cover their guilt. By my orders the council cannot force you to return the funds until the audit is done to every member of the council and then the treasury of the village to verify that the correct amount is there. I am requesting that all involved in this audit use the enclosed ledger to record all transactions of your funds made during the time of the audit. I will have the auditor begin on Monday and the council will be informed tomorrow so you have a day to gather your funds as do each of the other clans. I thank you for your service in aiding me during this time and I will make this as painless as possible for those involved.**

**Tsunade Senju**

**Godaime Hokage**

**P.S.**

**  
Due to the recent defection of Sasuke Uchiha, all funds, property, and assets/debts of the Uchiha clan go to the closest living relatives in Konoha. Namely the Hyuuga clan, effective tomorrow. I have the official transfer of ownership orders enclosed below in the seal that contains the ledger.**

Hiashi blinked and blinked again and thought "_What __the hell are you up to Tsunade? This is a very bold move."_and said "Have the entire branch family gather in the main hall immediately." to the branch member who was waiting to be released.

The branch member said "Yes, Hiashi-sama." as he turned and left.

As Hiashi unsealed the items he thought "_This __is going to be interesting."_

Similar thoughts went through the clan heads all thought the village as they received their scrolls with similar notes.

* * *

As this was going on, Tsunade and Shizune were on a boat and Shizune asked "So now that we are on our way to Mist, what are you planning?"

Tsunade smirked and said "Simple. We get a hotel and get spotted a few times by the local ninjas and then we henge and leave town on another boat to our next destination."

Shizune said "Thus making anyone who follows us having a harder time to follow our trail. So how many of these little diversions are we making."

Tsunade said "We already did one in Wave and will have one in Mist late today and then we will leave 2 more before we meet Naruto and Hinata, one in Snow country and one in Tea country before we head to our real destination."

Shizune asked "Which is?"

Tsunade smirked and said "Its a surprise! Just trust me, it will be worth it."

Shizune frowned and said "Tell me we're not going to be gambling."

Tsunade said "Nope, not right now at least. This is too important to gamble on."

Shizune blinked and blinked again as she put her hands together and said "KAI!" and tried it again and again until Tsunade slapped her upside the head.

Shizune looked sheepish and said "Sorry. Its just that you not wanting to gamble is shocking."

Tsunade sighed and said "Don't rub it in." as she closed her eyes and squeezed Tonton who squealed happily.

* * *

When Naruto awoke he looked around and saw a weird looking hut that he had never seen before and he saw Hinata sleeping on a bed across from him and he thought "_Where __am I?"_

He then noticed a weight on his stomach and he looked down and saw a toad with a stick sitting on his stomach and he asked "Huh, who are you?"

The toad looked at Naruto and said "**I am Fukasaku but you can call me Pa. My wife Shinma, who you can call Ma, and I were the assistants to the elder toad before his passing and we are now the elder toads. You can think of me as the fire lord and Gambunta as the Hokage, if it makes it easier to understand."**

Naruto nodded and asked "OK, so why are you here? And where are the three of us right now?"

Pa said "**Myobokuzan Mountain or Toad Mountain. What do you remember?"**

Naruto frowned and thought....

**Flashback**

Naruto slowly awoke .

And saw a white hospital room .He looked over to see Tsunade, who was removing her hand from his head and he asked "What happened?"

Tsunade said "What do you remember?"

Naruto thought and said "I remember Sasuke and I fighting at some valley and he..." as his eyes went wide . He looked down.

To see his chest was heavily bandaged.

Tsunade said "If you were anyone else, you would have died. Luckily Kakashi found you and was able to bring you back and I was able to save you." with sadness in her voice.

Naruto looked at her and saw she had been crying. He asked , kindly"What's wrong? You said I am OK, so why are you sad?"

Tsunade frowned and said "The council is blaming you for Sasuke's defection. They are forcing me to either have you banished or executed."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_Why would the council....._"

"_Kyuubi, it has to be Kyuubi! Why, in the nine hells, can't they see me and that bastard are two different beings altogether?_"as he looked at Tsunade.

With a grim face, he asked "So when will I die?"

Tsunade said "You're not. I have some things to take care of, but you are not going to die. Just rest for now and leave things to me OK? I will protect you, otouto-chan."

Before Naruto could say anything Tsunade placed her hand on his head, and he fell back to sleep.

**End flashback**

Naruto frowned and said "I was either going to be banished or executed, and Tsunade said she would not let me die."

Pa said "**Tsunade kept her word and protected you by sending you here to finish healing. Then you will meet up with her and someone named Shizune later."**

Naruto looked confused and asked "Huh?"

Pa smiled and said "Don't worry about it. There is a scroll there for you to read since you can't walk for another 2 days without re-injuring yourself." as he pointed toward a scroll and hopped off.

Naruto asked "Wait, what about Hinata?"

Pa looked back and said "**You will have to ask her yourself. If you need anything have the girl ring the bell and someone will come, there is a bathroom behind the door to the left there but there is no shower, sorry. We hardly ever have humans here**." as he hoped away.

Naruto frowned as he picked up the scroll sitting on a book and he read it and thought "_Hmm__, so Hinata is here to help keep an eye on me, huh?."_

Hinata moaned as she rolled over and opened her eyes and saw Naruto sitting up holding a scroll and she quickly sat up and said "Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Hey Hinata, what's up? I mean why did Tsunade-baachan send you to keep an eye on me?"

Hinata looked around and put her fingers together and said with stutter "Well, she asked. I accepted."

Naruto looked confused and asked "But why you?"

Hinata blushed and asked in a stutter "Can we talk about that later? Tsunade-sama wants us to study while we are here." as she looked down.

Naruto frowned and said "I guess you're right, but I don't see why I need to read this."

Hinata said "I am sure Tsunade-sama has her reasons Naruto-kun." in a stutter.

Naruto nods and said "Why not? I don't have anything else I can do right now anyways. Do you want to read this?"

Hinata blushed and said "I a-a-already d-d-did. I finished it while you were s-sl-sleeping...I am s-starting the ne-x-xt book a-alread...y." as she showed the book that was beside her, when she fell asleep reading.

Naruto blinked and looked at the book that was under the scroll and asked "How long have we been here? Because this book is huge."

Hinata said "3 days."

Naruto said "3 days and you been here that whole time?"

Hinata could only nod and Naruto thought "_Why __would Hinata agree to watch me while I was asleep for that long?"_as he glanced at Hinata who was red and reading a book. Naruto sighed and he opened the book and began to read.

* * *

The next day in Konoha, 'Tsunade' summoned her ANBU again and when they appeared, said "Please take this official orders to the council and tell them its non negotiable and failure to do so shall result in immediate 10 years of prison for treason."

Inside the council chambers a few minutes later the ANBU appeared and Homura asked "Why are you here ANBU?"

One said "Hokage-sama sent this here and said to tell you that it is non negotiable and failure to do so shall result in immediate 10 years of prison for treason." as he handed the scroll to Homaru before leaving with his squad.

Homura took the scroll and opened it and began to read and his eyes went wide.

Danzo asked "What does the princess say?"

Homura said "She claims to have receive reports of theft of village funds by members of the council and has ordered an audit of all council members and their families."

Danzo said "She can't do that!"

Hiashi smirked along with the other clan heads and he said "Actually she can and my clan has claimed all of our assets already for the audit as per her orders."

Danzo frowned and saw the other clans nod and thought "W_hat are you up to, Tsunade?"_

Hiashi saw the frown and said "You know, the funny thing is when my clan claimed all our assets, it seemed a huge chunk was missing. So, I have to agree and support this claim that someone is taking funds from the village funds."

Koharu asked "What do you mean when you talk about your clan and the village funds? They are 2 separate accounts."

Hiashi smirked and said "Actually, when I took this letter of authorization Tsunade gave me the bank manager informed me that Tsunade took what belonged to the Senju clan for her family audit as well and when I claimed the Uchiha clan funds there was a huge chunk missing."

A civilian asked "Wait, what right do you have to the Uchiha funds?"

Hiashi pulled out a scroll and read "As per order of the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, with the defection of the last Uchiha, all assets that belong to the Uchiha clan including money/debt, lands, and property hereby go to their closest living relatives, the Hyuuga clan."

Several people frowned at this and Homura said "She does not have the authorization to do that!"

Hiashi pulled out another scroll and said "According to the village charter, in the event of the destruction of a family no longer residing in Konoha by death, becoming a missing nin, or going missing, all their assets will transfer to the closest living relative and since the Uchiha clan was once part of the Hyuuga clan that makes my clan the closest living relative."

Several people frowned at this and Homura said "That still does not explain why you are messing with the village funds."

Several people looked at Hiashi and he said "Thank you for asking, you see it was pointed out to me that because of the village charter, the village funds are divided evenly between the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan due to the fact both clans were the founding clans of Konoha, and set the account up with their own funds."

Danzo frowned at this and thought "_This __is not good, if the Hyuuga clan and Tsunade has all the village funds and the clans' accounts then..."_as his eyes went wide as he realized something and said "Very clever, Tsunade." drawing everyones attention.

Koharu asked "What are you going on about Danzo."

Danzo said "Tsunade has effectively shut the village down by doing this. If the village funds are now in the control of the Hyuuga and Senju clans we can't afford to pay for any missions thus making the situation unstable, as we can't send anyone on any mission until the funds are returned. I say we should overrule her on this matter, so that we can continue to run the village"

Hiashi said "My clan refuses to return the funds until the missing funds are found. There is over 200 million missing from the village funds and neither the council nor the Hokage can tell a clan what to do."

"Unless, of course, you wish to have a civil war in the village." finished Hiashi.

Homura said "Then how are we to afford to pay for missions?"

Hiashi said "That is not my problem. The audit begins on Monday, so I would say you all should be more worried about getting your assets together because I know for a fact that all 3 banks in the village claimed that nearly all the funds in the bank were now gone since each of the clans have collected our assets."

Danzo thought "_Clever __move, Tsunade. First the Fire lord who should have received you message by now will be here in a few days. And now, the banks cutting off our funding.....Does she know of my ROOT program?"_

While Danzo was thinking he had missed the gasp of several civilian members, who quickly left.

Hiashi thought "_I see what you have planned now, Tsunade. You knew that when you gave me the Uchiha assets that I would have no choice but to inquire as to why the Uchiha part of the village accounts was less than it should have been, especially when you took exactly half, according to the ledger, that should have been there."_

" _I wonder how Hinata and Naruto are." _With that, Hiashi left the room.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Beta by

** Kumar**

The next day, Kakashi appeared in the Hokage office and saw Jiraiya sitting in Tsunade's desk

He asked "Um, where is Tsunade-sama?"

Jiraiya said "Ah Kakashi, I take it that you have listed down all the jutsu you know as Tsunade had asked?"

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "Yes Jiraiya-sama, but how do you know about it?"

Jiraiya said "Tsunade mentioned it when she went to check on Naruto. She said that you would drop by sometime today. With the recent events between her and the council, she asked me to watch her office while she was away to ensure no one broke in and took something. She also told me to take a look at the list and compare the chakra and control level both Sakura and Naruto displayed at the time I took over his training to see if you were telling the truth or not."

Kakashi sighed and said "Then I suppose I should hand this in to you then." as he pulled out 5 scrolls each labeled under different elements.

Jiraiya nodded and took them. He said "Well, you may go while I review this, and don't worry. Unless there are several blatant deceptions that I can see you were lying, I will support you. After all, I am a reasonable man and you are my number 1 fan! And, I am not emotional like Tsunade can be. You are dismissed."

Kakashi said "Thank you Jiraiya-sama." as he left.

The smile on Jiraiya face fell, and he thought "_Well __that movie about the clown and the flying rodent man I saw in my travels was good, you are my number 1 guy and pow, kill the bastard. Now lets see what we got..........Kakashi, I am __so__ going to make your life hell."_

Jiraiya looked around and bit his thumb and quickly went through hand signs and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." as he slammed his hand down and an orange toad appeared who said "**Yo."**

Jiraiya said "Gamakichi listen a moment. I need you to see to it that Naruto gives these to Tsunade when they meet up OK? Its important."

Gamakichi nods and grabs the scrolls and disappears and Jiraiya sighed as he slumped into the chair.

He said "Now its time for Tsunade to make her grand disappearance!", with a smile, which vanished as he pulled out a scroll and henge into Tsunade and pressed the seal under the desk and said "ANBU."

When the ANBU appeared, Tsunade said "Please take this to the council in exactly 1 hour. Dismissed." as she handed a scroll to the ANBU and they left. After they were gone she quickly pulled out some tags Jiraiya had been working on while he was there in the office and put them on the walls, windows and as she closed the door as she walked out she placed several on the door and shunshin away and dropped the henge and Jiraiya thought, smirking "_Now __nobody can enter the office until I am named Hokage._"

He then headed toward the hot springs with a little giggle.

* * *

Tsunade was on a boat heading toward Snow country.

She thought "_Why __do I feel like punching Jiraiya right now?"_

Shizune asked "Are you alright Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade sighed, shook her head, and said "Must be my nerves or something. It won't be long until we reach Snow country . Then, I can send word to princess Koyuki Kazahana about what happened to Naruto and our little escape."

Shizune asked "Do you believe she will take it as Tazuna did?"

Tsunade thought remembering Tazuna reaction

**Flashback**

Tsunade and Shizune after leaving Konoha headed toward Wave country. When they got there both women blinked.

Tsunade said, with dinner plate eyes, "What the hell, the brats got the bridge named after him?"

Shizune said "I had no idea, nobody ever told us about this."

Tsunade said, with half-lidded eyes, "Look." as she pointed to a plaque and she walked over and read

**The Great Naruto Bridge**

**Named after the boy who became a hero by freeing a nation, restoring our faith and teaching us the value of true strength. May the legend of this bridge shine as brightly as the legend of our Hero.**

**  
Dedicated to Naruto Uzumaki and the Konoha nins who came with him in our darkest hour.**

Tsunade blinked and said "Oh, we have _got_ to hear about this. I read Kakashi's report over this mission. How Sasuke and Sakura were prime examples of teamwork and, how Naruto's use of Kage Bunshin sped up the bridge building. But I never heard anything about this. I thought the people here might be sympathetic to Naruto but this may be more than I could ever imagine. Let's see if we can find this Tazuna and hear his version." as she crossed the bridge with Shizune and Tonton.

About an hour later, after getting directions, they came upon Tazuna's house. Tsunade knocked on the door.

A few moments later a black haired girl about the same age as Naruto opened the door and her eyes got wide a moment and tried to hide her response but both Tsunade and Shizune caught it and the girl said "Yes, can I help you?"

Tsunade said "Um, I am looking for Tazuna. The bridge builder."

The girl said "Oh, he's out at the moment but will be back in a few hours. May I ask what you wish to see him about?"

Tsunade said "Its about Naruto Uzumaki."

The girls eyes widened and said "Naruto-kun, how is he?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said "So, you know Naruto-kun huh? What's your name?"

A voice from behind the girl asked "Haku, who is at the door?"

Tsunade looked and saw a black haired woman, who said "Ah guests, how can I help you ladies?"

Tsunade said "My name is Tsunade and this is Shizune, we were looking for Tazuna so we could inform him about Naruto."

Haku bit her lip and said "Tsunade here is a world famous medical ninja, Tsunami-san."

Tsunade said "Well, until recently I was the Godaime Hokage of Konoha."

Tsunami said "Really, so what about Naruto? My little son Inari looks up to Naruto like a big brother and Haku here is....."

Haku interrupted her and said "Just someone whose life was changed by him."

Tsunade said "I see...do you mind if we come in and sit down? We have not really had a chance to rest in a few days since we left Konoha."

Tsunami said "Oh, of course. Please come in, sorry for my manners. We don't have many visitors any more since dad took over as the leader of the Land of Waves."

Tsunade walked in with Shizune who was holding Tonton and sat down on the couch and Haku sat across from them in a chair while Tsunami too another chair and asked "So what is Naruto up to?"

Tsunade frowned and said "Well, the council of Konoha, after the recent defection of Uchiha Sasuke, at which time Naruto was injured, has decided to blame Naruto for Sasuke's defection, which is a lie and...."

Haku said "They still blame him for the Kyuubi and wanted to get rid of him, right?" making both Tsunade and Shizune look at her.

Shizune asked "How do you know about that?"

Tsunami sighed and said "That is something you would have to ask Naruto about yourselves, I am afraid to say. So, now that we know why he's actually being punished, what is his punishment?" as she looked at Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade looked at Shizune and sighed and said "The council gave me an ultimatum. I either had to have him banished in 10 days or they would have him executed. Because of the fact I only became Hokage because of him, I have defected with my assistant Shizune here along with one other."

Haku asked "Where is he at?"

Tsunade said "Hes somewhere safe because hes still injured from his fight with Sasuke."

Haku asked "What could cause that kind of.......Chidori."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said "You seem to have me at a disadvantage. How were you able to know what jutsu was used on him?"

Haku bit her lip and reached the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up and both womens eyes widened and Haku said as she pulled it back down "During the mission here Naruto-kun and I met and became friends even though I was the enemy. I was disguised as a hunter nin and was the tool of Zabuza-sama. We met in battle and I had defeated the Uchiha. Naruto-kun thought I had killed him and the Kyuubi's chakra leaked out. He attacked me covered with Kyuubi chakra and it had entered my body from the punches then he stopped when my mask broke. Then, he realized who I was and recovered. At that exact moment, Kakashi went to kill Zabuza-sama and I took the hit for him. Somehow, the Kyuubi's chakra, and my bloodline sealed the wound with Ice and it started doing something to my skin that turned it into that blue scar you just saw."

Tsunade frowned and said "May I?" as she motioned toward the scar.

Haku frowns and nods and Tsunade moved over and did some hand signs and her hand glows and she scanned the scar and after several minutes she said "Hmm, strange. It appears to be exactly what Kyuubi did to help heal Naruto...Are you sure the Kyuubi chakra was in you from the fight?"

Haku said "Yeah, my chakra control has always been good and I could detect foreign chakra from Genjutsu. It was red, and it burns. Naruto was the only one who knew I was still alive at the end of the battle because his team made him take care of mine and Zabuza-sama's body after they left. He took me to a small cave he found and stayed with me until I was nearly healed and his team had to leave. He talked to Tazuna and his family privately and asked could they watch me for him and they agreed. I have been here ever since."

Shizune asked as she looked at Haku "What exactly were you and Naruto?"

Haku narrowed her eyes and said "Friends!"

Shizune said "Alright, fine. I was just curious because, I mean, if he told you about Kyuubi he must trust you a lot."

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the clock and said "We need to leave soon, Shizune, if we are going to throw the ninjas off the trail."

A male voice said "Just be sure that you keep that boy safe, and, if you need anything from us, you got it." and all the woman looked and saw Tazuna sitting at the window to the house and Tsunade asked "Who are you?"

Tazuna came in through the door and said "The name's Tazuna and I am the newly elected leader of Wave country after our Wave lord decided to quit after his failure over Gato and his cowardliness to do anything about it. I got reports of a pair of ladies looking for me and where I live so I came to see what was up. I have been here long enough to hear about what the council did. I will tell you this now. Wave country will break our trade alliance with Konoha for doing this to our hero."

Tsunade said "Well, I am glad to hear that because I have taken Naruto as my apprentice and will be teaching him everything I can to make Konoha regret everything they ever done to him."

Tazuna said "Then we are in an agreement. If you need anything for him, don't be afraid to send word. My people are eternally grateful to him."

Tsunade smiled and said "I'm glad someone sees him as a hero. I hate to say this but we are leading several false leads as to where we are and if we are going to meet up with him when we are suppose to we must leave."

Tazuna said "Of course. Take care of him for us."

Tsunami said "Please tell Naruto that Inari wants to see him."

Haku said "Tell Naruto-kun, its snowing now but springs will come soon. He will know what it means." as she turned and walked up the stairs.

After she was gone Tsunami said "Please forgive Haku. Her and Naruto have some sort of bond and he is a very touchy subject for her. Even I don't know all the details."

Tsunade thought "_Hmm, __what haven't you told me, Naruto?"_and said "It's alright, he's a touchy subject for us as well. It was a pleasure to meet you all and when we can we will see you all. Come on Shizune, lets go catch a boat to Water country."

**End flashback**

Shizune saw Tsunade in thought and pulled out a scroll and wrote something.

Tsunade blinked and read,

**So how long are we going to let her follow us before we do something about it.**

Tsunade said "You know, I don't know Shizune. I wonder about that myself. For now I say we just sit and wait until the right time to find out. Don't want to piss off a possible ally or make any new enemies."

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata

Naruto growled as he threw the book across the hut and said "I can't take it any longer. My head hurts from trying to remember the bones, muscles and pressure points."

Hinata sighed as she got up and picked the book up and walked over and sat down on the side of the bed Naruto was in and said with only a light stutter "Naruto-kun, I know this is hard to handle, but just think, it might come in handy in the future. Also, Tsunade-sama wouldn't have us reading this without reason."

Naruto closed his eyes and began to rub his temples when he felt Hinata hands over his and he opened his eyes and she said "Just close your eyes and let me show you something I learned reading the next book." with a blush on her face.

Naruto did and Hinata rubbed his temples while using chakra to massage them and Naruto said as the pain started to go away "You know Hinata, you're not stuttering as much and you don't faint when near me any more. Why is that?"

Hinata blushed redder and said "I...don't know."

Naruto said "You're lying." and Hinata asked "What makes you think that?" as she stopped moving her fingers.

Naruto put his hand over hers and said "I could feel your heartbeat when you were rubbing my temples and when you spoke before it was steady but when you said you didn't know it went faster. I read that the heart beats faster when you lie from the stress. If you don't want to tell me then say so but please don't lie to me." as he moved her hands away.

Hinata looked down and pushed her fingers together and Naruto frowned and looked away and Hinata thought "_oh no, Naruto-kun's getting mad at me, but if I tell him the truth then he....."_

Naruto sighed as he laid back on the bed and turned away from Hinata and she wanted to start crying and said "I'm....nervous about.....what....you would.... think of me......if I told you the truth."

Naruto turned and looked at her and asked "Why?"

Hinata looked down and bit her lip and Naruto looked at her and asked "Why are you nervous about what I think, why are you really here? I know that I am not being told everything. Why did you leave your family to be here with me?"

Hinata opened her mouth when a female voice said "I swear, you're as dense as your father was." as Naruto looked over and saw another small frog.

Naruto blinked and asked "Come again?"

The frog jumped over and sat down on Hinata lap and said "I just said you are just as dense as your father was. You can't tell a girl likes you unless she walks up to you and beats it into your head."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and thought "_a girl likes me....does she mean Hinata likes me.......is that why she always faints and..."_as his eyes slowly widened and Hinata got redder and redder the more he looked at her.

He asked "Is this true Hinata, do you like me?"

Hinata swallowed and closed her eyes and nods and Naruto looked confused and asked "Why?"

Before she could say anything something clicked in Naruto head, and his head swiveled to look at the frog. "Wait, what, you know who my father was?", he asked, as he looked at the frog.

The frog said "Took you long enough, yes I know who your father was. He was the one who sealed the fox in you."

Naruto mind froze as he felt his entire world crash and thought "_Oh __god, Hinata's going to freak hearing about the Kyuubi and hate me like everyone else and....and does that mean my dad was the Yondaime?"_as he closed his eyes and waited for Hinata to freak out while thinking the last part.

Hinata just sat there and after several minutes Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Hinata looking at him and he asked "Why are you not freaking out?"

The frog stuck out her tongue and hit Naruto between the eyes and said "Damn, why did you have to be so stupid? Let me spell it out for you. SHE ALREADY KNEW ABOUT THE FOX AND SHE STILL LIKES YOU! SHE LEFT HER HOME TO BE WITH YOU! SO WAKE UP AND TELL THE GIRL IF YOU LIKE HER AS WELL!"

Naruto swallowed as he saw Hinata looking down with her eyes closed and he thought "_Why __is she acting like she wants to cry? Does she really like me that much? Do I like her?"_and he swallowed and said "Hinata, if you like me please look at me."

Hinata looked up slowly and looked at him and Naruto nods and said "Alright, since you say you like me would you give me some time to figure out what I feel for you."

Hinata glanced down and Naruto said "Its not that I don't like you cause I do....its just I don't know if its just friends or more.....I never really thought about you and me since we never really got to know each other."

Hinata closed her eyes and Naruto asked "But if you're willing to be patient with me and help me to understand what I feel, then how about we get to know each other better and take it one day at a time? That way you can see if you like me as more then a friend and I can see if I like you more then a friend and if we both do then we can go from there. Are you OK with that?"

Hinata bit her lip and looked at him and nodded and Naruto, who said "Good, then how about you help me a little bit with his book? And then, we can talk a little bit."

Hinata looked at the frog on her lap and Naruto said "Oh yeah, I forgot you were here." making both the frog and Hinata to sweat drop and the frog used her tongue to slap him again and the frog said "I am Ma. I came to tell you that Jiraiya has sent several scrolls for you to give to Tsunade when you meet with her, so when you leave make sure you have them. Now if you will excuse me, I have dinner to cook." as she hopped away.

Naruto sweat dropped and said "Why do women always hit me?" making Hinata giggle and Naruto to smile a small smile.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Beta by

** Kumar**

The next day, Naruto smiled as he woke up and he was finally released from his bed by both Hinata and the elder toads who came by earlier. He walked outside and began to stretch as Hinata walked out behind him and he said "You know, by the time we fell asleep last night your stutter was nearly gone. I never knew you were a closet prankster."

Hinata giggled and said softly after taking a calming breath "Yes, I learned it from watching you put a red shirt in with all the whites of my clan's laundry and it dyed them all shades of red and pink. Father nearly had a heart attack.

"Why?", asked Naruto.

"Because he had to wear pink underwear to a council meeting."

Naruto laughed at that thought and Hinata saw Ma and Pa heading toward them. Naruto turned and saw them and asked "What's up?"

Pa said as he hopped in front of Naruto "**As a toad summoner you have responsibilities that you must live up to. One of them is learning the Sage Arts, which you are not ready for yet. But another is learning our fighting styles. For the rest of the time you are here, I will begin to teach you our Taijutsu style, while Ma here will take Hinata elsewhere because she has some things that she must learn."**

Naruto blinked and looked at Hinata who seemed confused and he asked "What things?"

Ma said "**Hinata, by birthright you and us have a history together with another summons. Her mother had a contract with the Falcons and when they learned that she was here their leader has asked that she be brought before them to be tested to be their ally as we are yours**."

Naruto frowns a little and said "It's alright, Hinata, just be yourself and don't get scared. It may sound scary but I am sure someone as strong as you can do it. Just believe in yourself. I do."

Faster then you could say SNAP Hinata head bounced up and looked at Naruto with shock and she asked in a stutter "Do you mean it?"

Naruto said "Yes, and don't stutter, its cute and all, but when you talk normal it makes you look lovelier."

Hinata blushed red and said "Hai!." as she turned and started to walk away and Ma said "**Um...this way**." walking another way and Hinata turned red with embarrassment and began to follow her and after they were gone Pa said "**You have a way with words, kid**."

Naruto said "And you need to explain to me why I was never told my father was the Yondaime." as he looked down at the elder toad.

Pa said "**Gambunta was your father's summon partner like Gamakichi is yours. He honored your fathers request for you not to know until you were old enough to defend yourself from his enemies and asked all his children to follow the same rule but Ma and I don't have such belief. We feel you should know and that's why we told you. Now follow me**." as he hoped away with Naruto following him.

They soon came to a clearing with many peaks and Pa said "**Now, I have seen and heard of your use of Kage Bunshin and I ask you truthfully, did you know that whatever they learned goes back to the original when they are destroyed?**"

Naruto blinked and shook his head no and Pa said "**Well they do. So, here is what we are going to do. I have 3 scrolls here with our Taijutsu written in them. I want you to create 50 clones and have them each perform one Kata each but different ones. While they are doing that you will use chakra to run up and down those spikes over there while I correct the clones on their Kata until they do it right at which time I will destroy them and the memory will go back to you. When they do I want you to come back and demonstrate the Kata. If you do it right I will let you return to working on your chakra control. If you don't I will beat you in the head with my cane until you get it right. Once you have all 50 Kata memorized we will then begin to spar. Now get to work**."

Naruto put his hands together and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." and 100 clones appeared and Pa said "**Your control is off but it was expected. Very well, 50 of you work on chakra control with the original while 50 of you do as you been told. Now get to work before I beat you all**."

Each of them looked around and Pa jumped up and smacked the real Naruto in the head with his cane and he screamed "OWWW!" as he rubbed his face and Pa said "**YOU WANT SOME, COME GET SOME!**"

Each of the clones began to get to work along with the original quickly and Pa smirks and thought "_works every time!"_

* * *

With Hinata and Ma

Hinata was following Ma and asked "Why did you tell him I liked him?"

Ma glanced back at her and said "**You were distracting not only yourself but him. If you and him are to endure what is to come then you must both be focused. It is better to tell him now and get it out of the way instead of later**."

Hinata after a few minutes asked "How did the falcons know I was here?"

Ma said nothing as she stopped and looked up and said "**Hello Talon**."

Hinata looked up and saw a 6 ft tall falcon who was looking at her and Talon said "I see you have brought her as I requested. Good. Now leave us before I eat you."

Ma turned and left and Hinata looked scared a moment and Talon looked at her and said "**You have nothing to fear of me, lady Hinata. I am Talon, I was your mother's summon partner before her death**."

Hinata calmed her nerves and remembered what Naruto said and she said "It is an honor to meet you."

Talon said "**It is good to see that you have lost your stutter mostly. I guess the toads are good for something after all**."

Hinata blinked and bit her lip and asked "Why do you talk about the toads as if they were...."

Talon said "**Dinner? Naturally that is what they are to me and my kind. However, over the years they have earned my people's respect enough where we will only eat them if they are our enemies in battle or they disrespect us. We both have a common enemy in the snake who eats our eggs before our young can be born. Now you asked how we knew you were here. The Falcons are the Wing Lords of the skies. All other birds are our subjects. They follow our orders and we help to protect them from our natural enemies. We have had them watch you since your birth and they have reported back to me**"

Hinata thought "_Must __mean snakes and others like them."_and she said "I see. So what is it you wish of me?"

Talon said "**I wish to offer you my family summoning. Not my people but my family**."

Hinata blinked and said "I do not understand."

Talon said "**I am not the lord of all Falcon summons. I am but one of many falcons. I wish to make myself and my children a personal summon to you where you can summon us but the strongest Falcon you will be able to summon will be me."**

Hinata thought and asked "Why me?"

Talon said "**It was a request from your mother that you receive the honor. Not your sister or anyone else, but you**."

Hinata thought a moment and said "I would like that."

Talon said "**Not yet. You must prove yourself to me with a test. You must show me that you can achieve a task set before you with your own hands. I will take you to a river nearby not tainted by the toads where there are many fish. You must use your bare hands, not the Gentle Fist of the Hyuuga clan or weapons of a ninja but your bare hands and catch me 50 fish and keep them all alive and fresh and bring them before me. If you can provide for me and my family then you will earn our respect and our contract. Do you agree?**"

Hinata thought a moment and asked "Does this mean I will never sign another contract should I be honored to receive it?"

Talon eyed her and said "**Very wise of you to ask. No, this will be a personal summons to you however you may not sign the contract with our enemies such as the snake. Doing so will result in the lose of our contract. If you wish should you ever be offered another contract summon me and I will tell you if we honor them or not. Now are you ready for the challenge?**"

Hinata nodded and Talon turned and said "**Climb on my back and use chakra to hold on."**

Hinata slowly climbed on to his back and when Talon felt her chakra holding on to him he took flight.

When they landed in a clearing with a stream in it Hinata got off and was a little dizzy. Talon said "**At least you didn't puke. Now there's the stream and remember, 50 fish, alive with your bare hands."**

Hinata nods and slowly walks toward the river and looked at the water and saw a few fish and thought "_How __am I going to do this?...Hmm.......maybe."_as she walked around the clearing and saw a few vines. She ran up the tree and grabbed the vines and did this over and over until she had about 20 vines and she quickly began to tie them together making a huge net.

After she finished making a net she looked at it and thought "_Even __if I use this net then the fish might still get out. I guess I have no choice but to use my fish netting that's under my shirt."_as she took her shirt off and took the netting off and got back dressed but cut the netting and tied it to the net she made.

After she was done she walked to the river and slowly stepped inside and she waited until a fish came close by and she tried to quickly snatch it but the fish was to fast and swam away. She frowned and stood still and waited about 10 minutes for another fish to come by and this time she went slow and was able to slip both her hands under its belly before she grabbed it and slipped it into her net that was tied to her side. Over the next 3 hours she did this over and over again until she climbed out of the water and said "There....50 of them."

Talon looked at them and quickly ate them and said "**Very good. Remember to have a fish with you as our payment, when you summon any of us. Now take the scroll there on my foot and sign your name with blood and place your hand print on it**."

Hinata did as she was told and after being told the hand signs Talon said "**Good, now lets take you back to those toads and continue whatever it is that big breasted woman has you doing**."

Hinata giggled as she heard this and climbed on before they flew back. When she got there Talon flew away.

* * *

Ma came and said "**Follow me. The idiot needs your help again**."

When Hinata followed her back to the little hut she was sharing with Naruto she screamed "Naruto-kun." as she saw all the whelps on his body but mostly on his head.

He smiled and said "Oooohhhh pretty. I see an angel." as he passed out after spinning around his feet.

Hinata blushed and Ma sighed and said "**Pa too rough on his training**." as she hoped away.

* * *

In Konoha

Danzo frowned as he stood outside of the Hokage office and thought "_What __are you up to, Tsunade? You have sealed the Hokage office as well as the hospital room to the nine tails child. Why?"_

He looked around as he saw several people look at the door before leaving and thought "_What are you playing at, Tsunade? Shutting down the village like this makes no sense.... unless...."_as his eyes got wide. He walked over to Shizune's desk and pulled out a drawer and thought "_You're __trying to hide the boy. Or have you already had him leave the village and stalling us by distracting us away giving him a head start?"_as he closed the empty drawer and left.

A little later he was in his office and he said "ROOT." and 4 Root members appeared. He said "I want all ROOT operatives to search the village for Tsunade Senju and Naruto Uzumaki. I know they say he is still in the hospital room, but I believe he is no longer there. Go." and the 4 said "Hai!" and left.

Danzo got up and opened his filing cabinet and pulled out a folder and sat down to read it. Thinking, "_Hmm, __it appears that the boy has allies in Wave, Snow, Tea, and Suna. Wave and Suna won't be a problem for my men but Snow and Tea country will be, because they will have to take a ship, and as it stands right now, I can't spend any money or risk compromising my operations. Hmm."_

Jiraiya was giggling at the hot springs when he tensed a moment and saw a Shinobi land on the roof of the hot spring and look around and thought "_Hmm, __that's a Root ninja. I recognize the way he dresses. Its to strict. Have you started to catch on Danzo?"_as he looked back into the hole and wrote down what he saw on a notepad.

* * *

With Tsunade and Shizune

Tsunade smiled as she stretched in the VIP room of the ship they were on, leaving Spring country and said "Well I have to say, the kids got a way with women, huh?"

Shizune shook her head and said "I can't believe it. How can someone become the hero of 2 countries that he's never seen before and yet he's hated in his own? It makes no sense."

Tsunade said "I know, but that's the way it is. So are you ready for our next destination?" as she shifted her eyes toward the closet on the other side of the room.

Shizune saw this and said "Yes, but before we talk about this any more, I need to use the restroom." as she got up and walked toward the restroom that was beside the closet. When she went inside she closed the door and pulled out a paper tag and put it on the shower wall that was the back of the closet and then on the side with another tag.

She then flushed the toilet taking off her shirt and walked out and walked toward the dresser on the other side of the closet and said "I need another shirt. My other one stinks." as she opens a dresser drawer and slipped on a new shirt and moving at Jounin speed she slapped a third tag on the outside of the closet by the dresser and a cry of pain was heard inside the closet and Tsunade got up and walked over and opened the closet and said "Hello, Haku." as she looked at the girl who was passed out on the floor of the closet.

When Haku woke up, she found herself tied to a chair and her body felt numb.

She looked around and saw Shizune and Tsunade both sitting across from her.

Tsunade asked "So why have you been following us every since we left Tazuna house?"

Haku didn't say anything and Shizune sighed and said "Please tell us, we don't want to hurt you."

Haku remained silent and Tsunade said "Very well. I can only assume you're an assassin waiting to kill Naruto, so I will just throw you over board and let you drown." as she got up and moved toward the chair.

Haku said "Wait. I..."

Tsunade stopped and said "Yes?"

Haku swallowed and said "I wish to help Naruto-kun. He saved me and I wish to return the favor."

Tsunade said "Then whats with the sneaking around and spying on us?"

Haku looked down and said "I wanted to talk to him privately without anyone else listening."

Shizune blinked and asked "Why?"

Haku said "Look, I have my reasons why. Just let it go. Since you know I am here can I just tag along with you until we meet him? If you want you can bind my chakra or whatever the hell you want as long as you let me speak to him for 10 minutes privately when we meet. That's all I ask." as she looked at both woman.

Tsunade asked "Why is it you don't seem scared of what we could do to you?"

Haku blinked and said "It takes more then what you got to scare me. When I started my period my master Zabuza-sama made me watch 3 woman give birth. After that he took me to a bar wearing nothing but a bra and panties, a string of condom packets for a necklace and a single senbon needle in my hair. Lets just say I walked out a virgin and never wanted to see another man ever again while every person in the bar lost what makes them different from me. Being in your presence is nothing compared to that."

Both Tsunade and Shizune blinked and Tsunade said "Fine, you get your 10 minutes but betray us or hurt him....."

For added effect, she zoomed in onto Haku's face, and said "I'll kill you."

Haku said "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

When Monday arrived Danzo was in the Council chamber fuming and said "Look, how many times do I have to explain it to you all. Tsunade and Uzumaki are both gone from the village and not in the hospital room under protection or the Hokage office looking over the laws of Konoha to find a way to save the boy."

Hiashi asked "And what proof do you have to back up your claims Danzo. All we have is your words. We have checked the reports at the gates and no one has seen them leave, no one in the hospital saw the boy leave even when you claimed before this that you had trusted people watching for him to leave. Are you saying the people you had watching are incompetent."

Danzo frowned and was about to say something when the door to the council chambers opened and a man about 5'5 with brown hair and brown eyes with a pair of glasses on wearing a pair of black pants and a brown shirt making him look like a civilian entered the council chambers.

Koharu asked "What right do you have to enter the council chambers without our permission."

The man said "Oh excuse me but I was ordered by Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha to immediately come to the council chambers upon my arrival. I am Sura Hishi, the financial accountant for the fire lord." making everyone freeze.

Homaru said "Wait, why are you here."

The man reached into his robes making the shinobi in the room tense a moment and he pulled out a scroll and said "As I stated before I am the financial accountant for the fire lord. The Godaime Hokage requested that the fire lord send me to do the audit of all of the council assets to ensure that an unbiased review can be done to determine the claims that someone has been stealing from the village treasury. I have already sent my armed escort to seize all of your financial records from the bank in Konoha as well as all financial books from the record office as well as the financial registers of each of the businesses in Konoha."

At this Danzo, Koharu and Homura were all 3 sweating a little.

Hiashi said "Yes we were expecting an auditor to begin today and I for one am glad to see the Godaime Hokage has given us an unbiased auditor since the Hyuuga clan has already discovered when we were given the Uchiha accounts being the closets relatives in Konoha that a large amount of assets were missing."

Sura said "I was already aware of the legal law pertaining to the Uchiha and the Senju assets as well as the Hyuuga clan taking possession of the account after Sasuke Uchiha defected from the village."

A civilian council member said "He did not defect, he was forced to leave by the Kyuubi brat."

Sura said "That is your decision how you wish to claim as I have no authority over anything but this audit to deal with in my investigation, however as of the moment I was given my orders from the fire lord, the legal stand point is that Uchiha Sasuke defected from the village joining the Sound village and has been added to the bingo book as such as a A-rank missing nin to be killed on sight due to the fact he has used an assassination jutsu on, at the time, a loyal leaf shinobi, as well as joining a known enemy of the leaf and the sand village."

Koharu said "This is an outrage. Who dared to mark Sasuke Uchiha as an A-rank missing nin to be killed on sight."

Sura pushed his glasses up and said "That would be the Godaime Kazekage." making several people flinch.

Danzo said "I was not aware Suna had already elected a new Kazekage."

Sura said "From what I understand there is a great many things you are not aware of. Now, since I am a busy man a I am sure this council is as well I will begin my audit and make this as painless as possible. I shall first start off with the people who have the most access to the funds in questions and from my understanding that is the advisors, Koharu, Homaru, and then after those 2 I will go with Danzo, then the clans and lastly the civilian members of the council to determine if funds are actually missing and if so which parties are involved."

Hiashi asked "How long will it take for this investigation to be finished."

Sura said "I shall be finished by the time the fire lord arrives next week."

Danzo asked "How will you be able to do the entire council in that short of a period."

Sura said "Simple. I am but the chief investigator in this matter, my 200 assistants that came with me will be aiding me and reporting to me what they discovered so that I may turn the findings over to the fire lord who will then report those findings to the Hokage. Now if you do not mind would Koharu and Homaru lead me to each of their land holdings and their financial records so I may begin."

Koharu and Homaru frowned but stood up and said "This meeting is adjourned for now." as they both left with Sura.

Naruto blinked as the smoke cleared away as he held Hinata hand as the 2 toads that they stood on top of transported them away from where they had been the last few days.

Naruto jumped off the toads head as did Hinata and Naruto said "Thanks for bringing us here but....are you sure this is where we are suppose to meet Tsunade-bachan." as he looked at the 2 toads.

One croaked and said "Yes, this is the agreed upon location."

Naruto nods and said "Alright, I guess you both can go back then and thank you for everything."

Both toads went up in smoke and Naruto looked around and asked "Now what."

Hinata pushed her fingers together and said "I think we should look around but....but not stray to far away to see if we can find them or find a good place to set up camp."

Naruto glanced at Hinata and said "Alright. That sounds like a good idea. Lets go." as he jumped into the trees and Hinata slowly began to follow.

About an hour later Naruto and Hinata were setting up camp near a river when a twig snapped and Naruto turned and blinked and blinked again and asked "Haku." as he laid eyes on said girl.

Haku smiled and said "Hello Naruto-kun. How are you doing."

Naruto glanced around and asked "What are you doing here Haku."

A voice said "She came here to see you gaki." causing Naruto to look and see Tsunade and Shizune walk out the woods a few steps behind Haku.

Hinata stood up glancing at Haku and Naruto and then to Tsunade and said "It's good to see you again Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and asked "What, no stutter."

Hinata blushed and said "I have.....have had a chance to get better."

Naruto said "Yeah, she got better after I learned she cared for me." and Haku frowned a moment and Shizune said "OK Haku, you can talk to him like we agreed in private." causing everyone to first look at Shizune and then at Haku who nods and walked over and said "Can you follow me a moment Naruto-kun. I would like to talk to you in private." as she walked toward the woods behind the camp Naruto and Hinata first started to make.

Naruto glanced around and began to follow her and Hinata looked down and after they were gone Tsunade put her hand on Hinata shoulder and whispered "Is everything alright."

Hinata smiled a little and said "He knows how I feel and we agreed to go slow and see if he also has feelings besides friendship for me."

Tsunade nods and Hinata said "This was sent to you through the toads from Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama." as she pulled out several scrolls.

Tsunade took them and opened them and her eyes got wide a moment after checking them all and thought "_you old pervert. This will help greatly."_

In the woods Haku stopped and before Naruto new it he was pressed up against a tree with Haku kissing him deeply on the lips. After a few seconds she pulled back looking at him and Naruto quickly grabbed her and kissed her on the lips as well after slamming her against a tree.

Once he broke the kiss he stepped back and said "I missed you Haku."

Haku smiled and held his hand and said "I missed you as well Naruto-kun. How are you." as a pair of fox ears appeared on top of her head and a tail formed out of her tail bone.

Naruto saw this and a tail formed out of his tail bone and had a pair of fox ears appear on his head and he asked "So how did you get here."

Haku said "Tsunade-sama came by and told Tazuna all about what happened to you and about her leaving so after she left I began to follow her but my stealth skills are not as good as yours are and she was able to detect me."

Naruto smiled and said "I am glad your here. I need you right now with everything that has happened."

Haku asked "What is with that girl."

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the tree and said "She.....she likes me and apparently has for a long time but I ignored her feelings believing that no one cared for me."

Haku saw the sad look on Naruto face and reached her hand up and rubbed the whisker marks on his face causing him to purr a little and she asked "Do you care for her."

Naruto said "In a way....yes. It's different then me and you. We both understood each other because of our past and Hinata is like us in a way also. Most of her family thinks of her as weak and have treated her badly, not as bad as we have seen but...." as Haku placed a finger on his lip.

She said "I understand. Your confused about it all. The only love you know of is what you and I have."

Naruto sighs as he falls down to his knees and sits on his butt with his knees against his chest and nods as he said "Yeah. I felt Jiji was like a grandfather growing up but.....but then I learned that he lied to me about Kyuubi and I felt hurt. It made me start to doubt all the things he done for me growing up like was he actually caring for me or was he just making sure I was loyal to him and the village so I wouldn't let Kyuubi out which also made me question everyone else who had ever done something nice for me and I forgot what it felt like to truly care for anyone including myself until I met you."

Haku sat down beside him and put her arm over his shoulder and asked "And do you think the others that are here are like that."

Naruto was silent for several minutes and said "No. I trust them."

Tsunade voice came through the clearing and said "Thats good brat since we care for you as well but, I think you have something you need to tell us." as she pointed toward the ears and tails on each of them and Naruto looked up seeing Tsunade, who was looking at him with question, Shizune with a bit of womanly cuddly emotion and a shell shocked Hinata.

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and thought "_why me."_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto glanced at Haku who nods her head slightly and he said "Alright. I guess I can tell you all about whats going on with these." as he motioned toward his ears and tail.

Tsunade said "That would be good."

Haku said "It's a binding contract with Kyuubi." making everyone but Naruto blink.

Shizune asked "What do you mean."

Haku said "You already know how I took a Chidori to the chest right. Well right before that Naruto had momentarily weakened his seal in anger thinking that I had killed Sasuke during our fight and Kyuubi chakra repaired the damage I had did to Naruto during our fight."

Tsunade said "I take it Naruto didn't know who you were at the time since I remember reading that you were a masked enemy in Kakashi report."

Haku nods and Naruto said "Anyways when I broke her mask before she took the Chidori we talked and she confessed she wished we could have met somewhere else then we did so we could have been together more then we had....." as he turned a little red with a blush.

Haku said "To put it simply I am not a virgin any longer. When we first met we recognized each others pain and comforted each other and talked about our past and we both wanted to be held by someone who could understand us."

Naruto sighed and said "Anyways after she took the Chidori she had passed out from the pain and Kakashi put her body on the ground and I ran to it ignoring the mission and everything else and...."

A swirl of flames appeared between Naruto and Haku making Tsunade, Hinata, and Shizune to jump back a little.

When the flames died down there was a girl about the same age as Haku with red hair and red eyes and a fox tail and a fox ears and the girl said "You both take to damn long to talk kits. To answer all questions I will be brief. You know who I am so lets skip all that and get to the exact details. Since he used my chakra to fight the girl here I was able to talk to him briefly in his mind. I know that damn seal would normally kill me when the kit here dies so I have no plans to go out like that so I made a deal."

Tsunade asked "What kind of deal Kyuubi."

Kyuubi said "Relax Senju, I have no plans to attack you or the others here. Hell I did not have plans to attack Konoha had Madara not forced me to but thats besides the point. The deal was simple. In exchange for saving the girls life I would receive a blood clone body like I am in now with exactly 1 tail of power that I can use with the kits permission between now and the time he dies. When he dies I am freed with that clone body and 1 tail of chakra and allowed to go about my life as long as I never attack any of his precious people."

Shizune asked "Why exactly do they have fox tails and ears."

Kyuubi said "Oh those. That was a bloodline I gave both. It allows regeneration which repairs damage at an increadable rate as you seen from the lightning attack they both received as well as make it where neither can die of old age since the damage done to the human body that makes it age is instantly repaired. Once they hit the age of I would saw 22 they won't ever look any older. They can still be killed but it's much harder, chakra boost which it doesn't exactly increase the amount of chakra they have, it just makes it where their chakra is more potent then it use to be. Take the kits use of Kagebunshin. The same amount of chakra that it took to make 100 Kagebunshin now can make 400. As his control increases then the more potent his chakra will become so eventually that same amount of chakra to make 100 could make 1000 or more, nearly prehensile tail which have scent markers in the end so they can either find each other or anyone they want as long as they don't take a bath or a few days pass without touching the person as well as a chakra network that is built into their own, and parabolic ears which make it where with training they can hear whispers up to about a mile away though I know the kit hardly uses them."

Hinata asked "Are you both....both still together." as she pushed her fingers together.

Naruto started to open his mouth and Kyuubi said "They have to be. Their mates. Haku can't be with anyone else or she will feel increadable guilt which will cause her to die from depression where her spirit will just give up living causing her body to just shut down and the kit here is the same way however he can get more mates if he choses to but he has to have the approval of his other mates so if you want to be with him then you have to have both his and her approval and then to make it fair to the kit so he won't be hurt with losing you as time passes by I will give you the same bloodline that I gave them both."

Tsunade asked "What do you get out of them living longer Kyuubi."

Kyuubi smirked and said "Smart Senju. To answer your question. I am probably no stronger then a high Chunnin to low Jounin right now so if all of you worked together you could kill this body no problem and then I would be forced back into the seal. What I get out of the kit having such a long life is several things. The first, company. I have lived a very long time and I will continue to live a very long time. As long as the kit here or his family live I will have people I can talk to and make friends with. The second thing is the world will forget the great and terrible Kyuubi no Kitsune. I will be able to when I finally get my full freedom to start a new life under a new name and not worry about power hungry humans trying to control me or use me. The last thing I get is protection. Right now Madara can't control me because I am already under the kits control. If I was freed right now while he still lives then Madara can come for me and try to use me as a weapon again like he did against your grandfather as well as he did when he sent me to destroy Konoha."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and asked "Madara Uchiha, huh. How exactly is he still alive then."

Kyuubi shrugged and said "Beats me human. I know it has something to do with his brothers eyes he took but what I do not know."

Tsunade seemed to think a moment and asked "What would happen to Haku if Naruto would die."

Kyuubi said "She would live long enough to take care of her kits if she had any and then after they could take care of themselves she would fall into depression and die. When Kitsune mate we mate for life and we do not like to live without our mates."

Hinata bit her lip and asked "Is this why you didn't want to agree to be with me when I asked. Because you needed to talk to _her."_ as she shot a look at Haku.

Naruto said "Partially. What I told you was also true. I honestly had not thought about you in that way before so I wanted to get to know you better which I have been doing. As for you getting mad at Haku then you have to realize something. I care for her. I know your family life was bad. Haku was nearly just as bad. Her mother had a bloodline in the land of mist and she hid it so she could live. Her own father when he found out murdered her mother and Haku had to kill her own father as well as a mob he had gathered to save her own life. She then had to live on the streets hated and despised just as I was. Haku understands me better then anyone else could because she knows the pain of being betrayed by those you trust and also the pain others can cause from hating you because your different. I admit that I have some feeling for you Hinata but I don't know if they are love or friendship but if you hate Haku then I can tell you the answer now. I can't live without her nor can she live without me. Even without the bond Kyuubi made for us I would still feel the same."

Tsunade asked "What other effects would your bloodline have on a person. Like Hinata here."

Kyuubi said "If you mean, will it effect her bloodline then no. With enough time though I can do this." as she snapped her finger and Naruto grabbed his stomach in pain and it started to sleet in the air.

As everyone tensed and Naruto calmed down a few seconds later it quit sleeting and Haku said "You gave him my bloodline."

Kyuubi said "Yeah, since I had to mess with you DNA structure while I was healing you and giving you my bloodline I copied your original structure in case I messed up and had to fix it and while I was bored inside the kit here I examined your DNA and figured out what was the part that gave you the ability to control ice. Now with training the kit can do it just like you do."

Tsunade blinked and Hinata asked "And you could do that with my bloodline, give it to him."

Kyuubi said "Not just him, both of them. I won't make one member of the kits pack stronger then another and I will do everything I can to make him the strongest in his pack."

Tsunade said "So he could be your alpha."

Kyuubi said "exa....." as she stopped herself.

Tsunade smirked and said "I see."

Naruto blinked and asked "You see what bachan."

Tsunade said "Oh, I just figured out that the real reason the fox here is helping you is mostly what she has been saying but there is another reason. Remember how she said she wouldn't have to be alone."

Naruto nods and Tsunade said "And remember she said that Haku and you couldn't be without the other."

Naruto nods again and Haku eyes looked at Kyuubi and Shizune said "you don't mean."

Naruto asked "What are you all talking about."

Tsunade said "Think about it Naruto. Since she gave you here bloodline that means the rules that effect you effect her. She can't cheat on her mate or she would die from depression just as Haku would. She also can't live without her mate unless she had children which I doubt so that means she doesn't have one. She's alone and so she is making you like her so that way you can be her mate. Am I right Kyuubi. She wants you to be stronger so she gives you Haku bloodline and she will make you stronger then she will because those who follow animal instincts like to have a strong male to protect them and Kyuubi done said she's using you to protect herself."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi who was glaring at Tsunade and Haku said "its true, isn't it."

Kyuubi turned from looking at Tsunade and walked over and moved Haku hair away from her neck and said "Remember this, what did I tell you it was."

Haku said "A mate mark."

Naruto blinked and said "But you told me that it was how you had to save her life and that I had to test it on you to....You tricked me."

Kyuubi said "I'm a trickster at heart kit, its what I do."

Naruto asked "But why didn't you tell me the truth."

Kyuubi sighed and said "I wanted to earn your approval and love. Earning your mark through trickery is OK but actually having your heart is better. Especially after all the pain I caused you."

Naruto rubbed his temples and said "I see.....I....I need to think about it Kyu."

Kyu nods and Tsunade asked "you said that your bloodline makes it where they won't age, what if Naruto wanted an older woman, will it reverse her aging and can you activate dormant bloodlines."

Kyu said "Yeah, it would reverse your aging back to that of 22 and I might be able to activate your bloodline but I would take time and might take some trial and errors which would be painful but as long as I had the original DNA structure it won't be to hard."

Naruto blinked and asked "You also Bachan."

Tsunade said "No, Naruto, not me. At least not the way your thinking. I see you as a little brother or a grandson and that is all I will ever see you as but I was thinking if I could give you my bloodline that would make you stronger so I was just asking. Besides as you get older you may find older woman you like and want to know what effects all this has on them."

Naruto said "I suppose your right. I didn't think about it like that."

Kyuubi said "Not that I don't like the idea of giving the kid your bloodline but to do so I would have to have a sample of your blood inside the kits body and to get it he would have to mark you."

Tsunade smirked and said "Kyuubi. I am a medic nin, one who has looked into bloodline theft on several occasions and I can tell you that getting my blood inside of him will not be a problem as well as not getting that mark."

Kyuubi said "Whatever. Is that all you need of me at this time I am tired and want to go back and rest."

Tsunade said "I have no more questions."

Kyuubi looked around and disappeared in a swirl of flames and Tsunade said "Well that was all fun and good but we got other things to worry about for now. Since Naruto and Hinata already got our camp set up lets begin training. All of us." as she looked around and saw Shizune flinch.


	7. Chapter 7

When Naruto and Hinata returned to camp Naruto asked "So what will you be training us to do."

Tsunade said "The first thing I need to do is get your chakra control Naruto. That has and will always be your greatest weakness. For you Hinata we need to work on your stamina and chakra reserves and....Haku, I have no idea."

Haku said "I am mostly the same as Hinata here needing my reserves and stamina increased."

Tsunade smiled and said "Good, the first exercise you will be doing is water walking...on your hands. Its just like regular water walking but using your hands instead of your feet. To much and you blow off, not enough and you sink. Shizune if you would."

Shizune sighed as she flipped backwards and landed on the water on her hands and began to walk across the river and back several times before flipping up right.

Naruto said "Alright." as he put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as the entire clearing was covered in shadow clones and they all ran toward the river and started to try it different ways.

Each of the woman were gaping a little and Tsunade asked "What are you doing Naruto."

Naruto turned and said "I learned while I was training with the toads that anything a Kagebunshin learns when dispelled would go back to the original. Apparently its how my _father_ did his paperwork as Hokage." as he gave a small glare at Tsunade.

Tsunade blinked and said "So you know about your father now huh."

Naruto nods and Tsunade said "Jiraiya told me on the way back when you found me who you were and he told me that your father wanted you to wait until you were a Jounin to learn the truth to protect you from his enemies. I didn't like it but I agreed since Akatasuki are after you."

Naruto said "Whatever." in a dead voice that sent chills down each of the woman present because of how sad it was as Naruto himself began to do the exercise.

Tsunade after shaking off the feeling said "Well, what are you waiting for." causing Hinata and Haku to also go and begin to try the exercise.

Once they had began Tsunade turned to Shizune and said "Now while they work on that you and I are going to go over the scrolls Jiraiya gave us and prepare for our trip tomorrow." as she thought "_I am sorry for not telling you Naruto but I thought it was for your own good.....damn why didn't I ever think about using Kagebunshin."_

As Naruto climbed out of the water Naruto thought "_at least this way I will get stronger and when I get strong enough I can begin that sage training I was promised though.....I wish people would quit keeping secrets from me because I hate it and who was my mother.....what should I do about Haku, Hinata, and Kyuubi."_

Down stream a little from the real Naruto Hinata was glaring at Haku and Haku finally said as she stood on her hands trying to get comfortable with it before moving "If you want to talk about it then do so. Don't give me those hateful looks."

Hinata bit her lip as she also stood on her hands trying to take her first hand step and said "Why did he agree to be with you when not only were you the enemy but also a stranger when I have known him years and he's never even thought of me."

Haku looked at Hinata and said "It's because I saw him as him. Not what other people saw him as but who he truly is. Tell me, who is he to you."

Hinata said "He's....He's strong, kind....he never gives up no matter how often he gets knocked down...."

Haku interrupted her and said "And that is why he chose me instead of you. You don't see him as him. You see him as everything you want to be. Yes hes strong willed but he's emotionally weak. He's kind but he also is vengeful, you think he never gives up and when it counts he doesn't but when he's all alone when no one is around he wishes to give up to end the pain of loneliness. I see him as who he truly is, not who I want him to be or who I think he is. That is why he is with me. He doesn't want someone he has to support or someone to support him. He wants someone who will stand beside him not in just the good times but the bad as well."

Hinata lost her concentration and fell into the water and Haku flipped herself onto her feet and offered her hand to Hinata and said "You know if we fight over him he is the one who will be hurting over it which will hurt us both. If you want to be with him and truly care for him then open your eyes and not just see his strength but also his weaknesses. Be there for him when he's lonely and be his pillar of strength when he needs it since I heard he is yours. Do that and I will accept you to be with him also because truthfully, he needs all the love he can get. My life was bad and I can guess so was yours but at least we had some good times before the bad. We at least knew the love of a parent and what it's like to be friends, he never did."

Hinata looked at Haku with water dripping down her face and she looked at the outstretched hand and bit her lip before she reached out and took it as Haku pulled her up but when Hinata got to her feet Hinata got right in Haku face still holding that hand and said "If you hurt him I will kill you." as she held up her glowing hand ready to Juuken Haku.

Haku held up her other hand having made 1 hand seals and senbon needles formed in her hand and said "And the same to you."

As they released each other they both got back to work on the chakra control exercise.

The clones of Naruto who were near enough to hear their talking thought "_scary."_

A few hours later when the girls were nearly out of chakra and Naruto was running out of clones Tsunade said "Alright. That's enough for today on chakra control. I want you each to run 20 laps around this clearing and then began to punch and kick a tree 100 times with each leg and arm."

Naruto said "Alright bachan." as he began to run the laps ignoring the groans from the 2 girls whose heart he held.

It was dark by the time the girls had finished and Naruto had already gathered fish for them all to eat.

When they were eating Naruto asked "I have been wondering. Where exactly are we and why are we here."

Tsunade saw everyone but Shizune looking at her and Tsunade said "We are currently in the land once known as whirlpool country.....it is now a part of Lightning country."

At this Naruto and Hinata froze and Hinata stuttered "lightning....but why here." as she looked around scared."

Tsunade bit her lip a moment and said "We are going to meet the Lightning lord tomorrow."

Naruto asked in a neutral voice "Why."

Tsunade said "Because.......because his name is Ichigo Uzumaki, brother to Kushina Uzumaki, your mother." making everyone including Shizune wide eyed.

Naruto stuttered out "I...I have an uncle."

Tsunade said "I only found out after we left Konoha though."

Shizune said "So that was what was in the scroll you refused to let me read. Wasn't it."

Tsunade sighed and said "Yes. Apparently the third Hokage had discovered who he was after the cloud indecent but because of that he could not do anything without taking the chance of war between the 2 countries."

Naruto asked "So did he know about me."

Tsunade said "He should now. I sent a message to him while we were traveling the past few days."

Hinata asked "But....but what about me. You know about Cloud wanting my bloodline."

Tsunade said "Relax. I have already prepared for everything. Just wait until tomorrow and don't worry. OK."

Hinata fidgeted but nods and Naruto said "Now how am I suppose to slee......" as he slumped forward thanks to the medical jutsu Shizune had just used on him.

As he slumped to the ground Haku asked "Why did you do that." as she got ready to fight.

Tsunade snickered and said "Relax. The gaki was already asking how was he going to sleep and I know him enough to know he will worry himself all night until he's to tired to stay awake. Now he will get a good night sleep before he meets his uncle."

Hinata asked "But what if his uncle doesn't want him."

Tsunade smiled sadly and said "That's not exactly the problem. I am more worried he wants him to much. Now get you some sleep, Shizune and I will take watch tonight, I will take first watch, Shizune will take second watch so get some sleep." making the other 3 woman confused but followed orders.

The next day Naruto was bouncing on his feet as they walked toward their destination. About noon they saw a huge castle and Naruto said "So my uncle lives here." as he looked at it as they approached.

Tsunade said "Yes." as she also looked at the castle and thought "_I hope I made the right decision."_

As they got within a mile of the gate 10 samurai walked toward them and one in red armor said "Halt, state your name and reason for coming here."

Tsunade said "I am Tsunade Senju, Former Godaime Hokage of Konoha and these are my apprentices Hinata, Shizune, Haku, and Naruto. I sent a message to Lord Uzumaki requesting and audience concerning the fate of his sisters child."

The one in red armor said "I see. Yes, we have been expecting you but your letter only indicated 3 apprentices."

Naruto said "That's because she did not know at the time about my fiancé Haku. I am Naruto Uzumaki." before Tsunade had a chance to say anything and Haku got red face and thought "fiancé._..well I guess thats alright considering as far as Kyuubi is concerned I am his wife though he should have talked it over with me but I accepted long ago anyways."_

Hinata thought sadly "fiancé._"_

The red armor samurai looked at Naruto and said "You look nothing like the lord or his sister."

Naruto said "Truthfully I never knew what my mother looked like. I took all my looks after my father Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." making a few of the samurai flinch.

The red armor samurai looked Naruto for several minutes and asked "Which one do you hold boy." making Tsunade and Shizune wide eyed and Naruto asked "Which what."

The man said "Don't play games boy. I met the Yondaime and while I do admit you do look exactly like him I also know if you are telling the truth then neither of your parents had whiskers so that means you had to get them from somewhere and since we have 2 of our own in this country I am more then aware of what that means so I ask you again, which do you have Jinchuuriki." making Naruto flinch.

Naruto said "Kyuubi."

The man said "Very well, Tsunade Senju, you and your apprentices here will wait while I take the boy here to meet his lordship. I give you my word of honor as long as the boy is who he claims to be then no harm shall befall you or him. The rest of you stay here and guard these woman and you will follow me." as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Tsunade who closed her eyes and nods and he began to walk forward but stopped and said "If anything happens to any of my precious people I will let Kyuubi free to kill you." making a few flinch.

Tsunade smirked to herself and thought "_clever bluff Naruto. You can release Kyuubi but she's only in a human body."_

The man in red armor laughed and said "Perhaps you are and Uzumaki after all. Come." as he lead Naruto toward the castle.

As they walked toward the castle Naruto was fidgeting a little and the guard asked "Why are you fidgeting."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and looked at the sky to calm himself and said "I never knew who my parents were until I got banished from Konoha. I didn't even know I had any living relatives until yesterday and....I been an orphan my entire life so I have no idea how I should act or if he will even accept me as family. Who are you anyways."

The man said "I am Captain Renji. Captain of his Lordship personal guard."

Naruto nods and said "Whats....what's my uncle like."

Renji said "You will have to see for yourself, we are here." as Renji opened a huge set of doors and Naruto looked inside......


	8. Chapter 8

As Naruto looked inside he saw what looked like a giant thrown room and Naruto thought "_Looks a little like Yukies throne room. Hmm, I wonder how she is doing."_ as he looked around some more and saw several people leaving the room and Renji began to walk down the red carpet.

Naruto followed and he soon saw an outline of a person sitting in a throne with an empty seat beside him but because of the lighting Naruto could not see any details of the person.

Renji said "Your lordship, allow me to introduce to you the boy who claims to be Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto said "What do you mean claim to be. I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I do have Kyuubi inside of me."

A commanding male voice said "SILENCE." startling Naruto.

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms and looked up at the seat where the person was sitting.

The voice Naruto realized was coming from the seat said "What proof do you have to claim to be the son of Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto bit his lip and thought "_of coarse they want some kind of proof, I just walk in without hardly any warning and claim to be the son of some woman I never heard of until yesterday. Maybe telling the truth will work."_ and said "Look, I don't know who she was or anything. All my life I have been an orphan. I was told over and over again that my parents either abandon me, they were dead or missing, I was hated by my home village until about 9 months ago without ever knowing why the hell I was hated until one of my academy instructors tricked me into doing something and then he tried to kill me but not before telling me about Kyuubi which is why I was hated.

Then recently my team mate abandon the village and shoved a Chidori through my chest and the council told Tsunade-bachan that either she banish me or I would be executed. She then talked to Ero-sannin and he had the toads take me to their home to finish healing and they told me my father was the Yondaime Hokage. They didn't tell me who my mother was and I still did not know until yesterday when the toads brought me to where Tsunade-bachan was and she had told me that we were coming here to meet some guy named Ichigo Uzumaki, the brother to Kushina Uzumaki, my mother. I never heard of her or this Ichigo guy before so I don't know if it's true or not. Truthfully with all the other shit that's going on in my life at the moment I don't have time to even worry about it." by this time Naruto had began to pace back and forward completely lost in his own thoughts as he kept on talking never even noticing Renji or the man on the throne looking at him.

Kyuubi said "**Only you could get your self into these situations. First the girls and now this. How do you do it kit."**

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Damn it Kyuubi, What a mess, I can't prove shit because I don't know if it's true or not. Bachan got all my hopes up yesterday saying I had an uncle and I may or may not. I don't know and I got some ego tripping dip shit here who reminds me of Yukies uncle before I kicked his ass acting all high and mighty who probably got some big stupid plan to keep me from even meeting this guy Ichigo so that way he could probably take over the country in some kind of ultra fucked up emo plan where he finally goes in for the kill only to forget he left all his weapons on the table in his office and gets his ass killed. Can't I even get a break." as Naruto looked back at the throne.

Naruto blinked and asked "What."

Renji said "You do know you said all that out loud right."

Naruto palmed his face and said "Damn it Kyuubi, why did you have to distract me and why didn't you tell me I was talking out loud."

Naruto face scrunched up as Kyuubi said "**It was fun to watch and listen to."**

Naruto shook his head and said "Damn Vixen, give her an inch and she runs your life." as he looked up at the throne and said "Alright, it's obvious I don't know shit about this Kushina lady. I don't know if she was my mother or not and I don't know what happened to her after I was born. All I know is what I been told. I figure your probably some asshole just like the fire lord has who has to meet everyone before they can see the actual fire lord to see if they are important enough. Jiji took me to see him enough times when I was younger to know that much about this political crap so how about you tell me what you want. All I have in the world is whats on me and the woman who are with me. I don't have any picture, or relics. I don't have any special jutsu besides Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Rasengan, Kagebunshin no Jutsu, Sexy no Jutsu, Harem Jutsu, henge, and replacement. I know a few chakra exercise and I just learned the sage Tiajutsu. If any of those will work as proof then fine but if not then I guess were both shit out of luck. I could use some of Kyuubi chakra if that will prove anything but I doubt it."

Silence fell over the room for a good minute and Naruto had his hands on his hips and finally asked "Are you going to say anything because if your not then can I see this Ichigo guy. I want to find out if this Kushina lady really was my mother and if so then ask if he knows what happened to her. If not then let me go back to bachan and the others and we can get the hell out of here."

Renji finally said "Do you wish for me to kill him sir." as he grabbed the hilt of his sword

Naruto tensed and looked at Renji and finally laughter came from the throne and said "No, don't kill him. I think I rather kiss him."

Naruto paled and said "Oh god, another gay pedophile. Why me. Please tell me you don't have 50 foot long snakes ready to eat me like the last guy because I know from experience that I can blow them up from the inside with Kagebunshin." as he started looking around the room for a way out.

Laughter could be heard as the guy on the throne fell down the stairs holding his side as Naruto got his first look at the guy who stood about 5'10 with red hair with gray in it and he had green eyes and the guy said still holding his side "If you are who you claim to be then you may have your fathers looks but you definitely have your mothers attitude. Only she would have the balls to tell a feudal lord hes a stuck up ass hole and not give a fuck." as he slowly stood up catching his breath.

He said "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ichigo Uzumaki." as he straightened his cloths.

Naruto blinked and blinked again and said "oops." as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ichigo glanced at Renji and nods and Naruto didn't see it and suddenly he saw Renji blur out of the corner of his eye and Naruto felt a blade cross against the side of his neck drawing a tiny line of blood but suddenly stopped.

Naruto acting on instinct jumped back and he held his neck and quickly drew a kunai and asked "What the hell."

Renji looked at the blade and said "Here's your sword back sir." as he handed the blade back to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at it a moment as he took it back and said as he looked up at Naruto "You were telling the truth. You really are Kushina son."

Naruto blinked and asked "Huh."

Ichigo said "Leave us." as Renji nods and leaves the room.

Once he was gone Ichigo held the sword in his hand and said "This sword has been in our family for over 400 years. One of our ancestors was a powerful warrior however he was accident prone and kept cutting himself with his own blade so his wife put seals on it that made it where the blade could never cut his body once it hit his blood only giving him small paper cuts to make him learn not to cut himself. Ever since then this blade has passed down from generation to generation always being given to a family member to learn to use a sword without killing themselves. It's one of the only relics of our family left to survive the fall of Whirlpool country. It is impossible for this blade to kill an Uzumaki. I had Renji wait until you were distracted and try to cut off your head with the blade so you couldn't protect yourself with some sort of jutsu. If you had not been an Uzumaki then you would have been dead. You have to understand I needed some way to prove you were who you claimed to be since I am a feudal lord. I am glad that your alive nephew."

Naruto smiled a small smile and Ichigo said "So, how about you and I spend the rest of the day talking and I will have my guards take your lady friends to a guest room to rest for the day. I want to hear all about your live, both good and bad and I would like to tell you about our family."

Naruto said "I would like that."

Ichigo said "Good, GUARDS."

Just then several samurai burst into the room and Ichigo said "Please escort the ladies outside into the guest wing and see to it they have plenty to eat and drink as well as anything else they need. Tell them that my nephew and I will see them tomorrow sometime. Please have the kitchen prepare us a meal.....tell me, do you like ramen."

Naruto blinked and smiled a big smile and said "Its the food of the gods."

Ichigo said "Tell the kitchen to fix the ramen feast for us."

The guards all groaned and left.

Ichigo asked "So, tell me about your life."

Naruto swallowed and said "Well......"

Outside Tsunade was getting impatient when several guards came walking toward them and one said "Please escort the ladies inside to the guest courters. His lordship said him and his nephew will speak to them tomorrow."

Tsunade smiled and thought "_so things worked out, good."_ as they were lead inside.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning the sun was just rising into the air and the birds began to chirp when a knock was heard on the door to the guest room Tsunade had been given for the night causing Tsunade to groan as she tried to cover her head to block out the noise.

After a few minutes she gave up and began to get dressed.

After about 10 minutes from the first knock to all the other random knocking Tsunade finally dressed in her normal cloths answered the door and Renji stood there and said "His lordship would like to speak with you privately Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade nods and said "Let me grab my shoes." as she slipped them on and Renji said "Follow me." as he lead her down the hallway.

When they stopped there was a huge glass door that was open with a balcony on the other side and Tsunade saw Ichigo sitting there with breakfast on the table he was sitting by and he said "Ah, you must be Tsunade-bachan. Please come eat breakfast with me as I have much I would like to discuss with you. That is all Renji, please see to it we are not disturbed."

Renji said "Yes, your lordship." as he bowed and left.

Tsunade thought as she heard the name he called her "_must not kill."_ as she smiled and walked out on the balcony and sat down.

Ichigo said "Allow me to introduce myself before we start off on the wrong foot my nephew and I did. I am Ichigo Uzumaki, the feudal lord for the land of Lightning."

Tsunade said "It's nice to meet you. I see you picked up the brats colorful nickname, huh."

Ichigo chuckled and said "At least he didn't call you an ego obsessed gay pedophile who has fucked up emo plans of power."

Tsunade bit her lip and burst out laughing and said "Sounds about right......so what is it you wish to talk to me about."

Ichigo sighed softly and said "What are your long term plans for him. He told me about his.....life in Konoha." as he clenched his fist and continued "He also told me about his run in with this Akatasuki, Orochimaru, his banishment, his fiancé Haku as well as his.....mate Kyuubi and he showed me his.....unique bloodline as well as the end result of it so I think I know pretty much everything he was willing to share and he told me the only thing he wants to do now is get strong enough to protect his precious people and that he will follow you so I ask you, what are your long term plans for him."

Tsunade took a sip of water and said "I plan to teach him and the others everything I can. In the short amount of time I have known him he has wormed his way into my heart in a way no one else ever has. I see in him both my little brother as well as my deceased fiancé so it makes me feel like he is the son I never had. I only became Hokage for him which is why when they got rid of him I left with him. I don't really have a long term plan besides making them all strong enough to do anything they want."

Ichigo took a sip of coffee and said "I see.......do you know what happened to his mother, Kushina."

Tsunade said "According to Jiraiya, his godfather, she passed away from complications during labor. At least that is what Sensei told him when he finally returned to Konoha after the attack. That is what Jiraiya told me when he informed me as to who Naruto really was after I accepted the job of Hokage."

Ichigo looked out across the court yard and after a moment said "Its peaceful here. Isn't it."

Tsunade looked out across the yard and said "Yes, it is."

Ichigo after a moment of silence asked "Do you really see him as your son. I mean he told me that you were the closest thing to a mother or grandmother he ever had." saying the last part sadly.

Tsunade looked at Ichigo and said "Yes, why."

Ichigo said "After I received your letter I sent a spy to Konoha to see if your story had merit and discovered you were telling the truth as well as learning about the political situation there. It is only a matter of time before they take your title of Hokage away and elect a new one. You do realize that, right."

Tsunade said "Yes. I also appointed Jiraiya as the Rokudaime Hokage to help keep Konoha busy while I got them to someplace safe to figure things out and begin to act. I didn't realize it at the time how much political influence the kid had though."

Ichigo said "Yes, I was surprised as well, Spring, Wave, Tea, and I hear Suna has also cut ties with Konoha over it."

Tsunade said "Yeah. 3 minor and 1 major country backing him. Not bad for a Gennin of 9 months."

Ichigo was quite a moment and asked "He told me that his dream had been to be Hokage. Do you think that someday he would make a good Kage."

Tsunade looked at Ichigo serious and said "Yes, I do. I gave him my grandfathers necklace as a sign of my faith in him. I was planning to name him my successor when I retired from being Hokage."

Ichigo looked at her judging Tsunade and said "Good. Then it makes what I am about to say even more real. I have a proposal for you Tsunade, one that if you agree will shake the entire foundation of the elemental nations."

Tsunade said "I am listening." as she gave Ichigo her undivided attention.

Ichigo said "I wish to adopt Naruto as my son and have you become my wife and his mother officially." making Tsunade eyes wide as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Tsunade bit her lip and asked "Why."

Ichigo smiled a small smile and said "Don't worry about us caring for each other as the actual marriage is just the legal way to do what I actually want to do. You see I only became the feudal lord here because the previous one had 1 daughter who I had met in whirlpool before it was destroyed after she ran away from here and we got married before I learned who she really was. Her father passed away and this country nearly was destroyed because 3 different parties tried to chose the next feudal lord. One was the hidden cloud village, the other was the hidden whirlpool village and the last was the hidden rain village. Rain decided to destroy some of the competition and they attacked whirlpool and my wife and I escaped. She then told me the truth and took the title of feudal lord as his heir to stop the war that was started between whirlpool and Rain. She used her power to have lightning aid whirlpool to force Rain back but then Rain got Iwa and soon it turned into a the second great shinobi war with most of the fighting being in Rain and Whirlpool which ultimately finished Whirlpool off and turned Rain into a wasteland. You saw first hand what happened to that country."

Tsunade was quite a moment and said "Yeah, I did."

Ichigo nods and said "Anyways, I am not able to have kids due to an injury and my wife died by an assassin during the war so I as her husband I was the new feudal lord. I do not wish to see history to repeat itself again so what I would like to happen is for Naruto to take my place after I pass away however as he is now he does not have the backing or the strength to go by unchallenged so this is where my proposal involves you. As my wife that would give you political backing to go to different nations helping to gain him the political backing, training, strength, and whatever else that he will need. You said it yourself that he already has some and I believe he can have more. He is his mothers child after all and anything he puts himself behind will get done. That will also provide protection for the Hyuuga that is with him that I have no doubt will also be one of his....wives. This Akatasuki worries me so with my power backing your group hopefully we can stop them before they can get him."

Tsunade sighed and thought "_I can see where he is coming from and odds are another great shinobi war will start if he dies without an heir. He's also the only link Naruto has to his heritage. I know if I turn this down it would hurt him in the end and it's only in title so I don't have to worry about anything physical but.....what about Shizune, she's been with me for all these years and even left the new life she wanted to start in Konoha to come with me. If Naruto is my son she is definitely my daughter......."_ and she said "I need to talk this over with Naruto and Shizune. I would do it for him but you have to understand she has been with me for the past 15 years. If he's my son then she is my daughter. I can't force this onto her or him without talking to both. I hope you can wait for the answer."

Ichigo smiled and said "I am not going anywhere so go ahead and think it over and discuss it with who you need to."

Tsunade nods as she gets up and said "Thank you." as she turned and walked toward where her room was.

After she was gone Ichigo said "You know Renji, it's not nice to eaves drop."

Renji stepped out of a side room and said "My apologies sir but I half to ensure your protection. My honor demands it."

Ichigo said "Relax my old friend. As I told her I am not going anywhere for a while. I have many more miles to go before I rest my head."

Renji asked "Do you think it is wise to accept him for my heir."

Ichigo smiled and said "As I told Tsunade, he is his mothers son. He can't stand still for long. He has to be on the move or he will go crazy. Tsunade also won't accept my deal. Her heart belongs to another already, even if she does not want to admit it. Besides, Naruto doesn't need a mother or father anymore. He needs something else and those who are with him now are that. Love of a companion."

Renji asked "Then if you know she will decline the offer then why make the offer in the first place."

Ichigo smirked and said "Politics Renji, politics. As we speak word is already spreading about me backing of Naruto as the other leaders have started to do. Some will speculate because of what you overheard, others will think its because of my sister and then others will think I am trying to lure him into a trap to get his bloodline or to join the cloud village."

Renji asked "Then which is it."

Just then a bird flew by the south wall and Ichigo said "And there goes the spy the Raikage has in our rank sending a message to him with what he over heard earlier. Now the cloud village will try to recruit him and his group as well as his allies which will then spark the interest of other villages which will then make people focus on Konoha trying to figure out what they were thinking getting rid of him thus weakening that villages support creating a power vacuum with Konoha becoming a minor village and thus a new village will rise to power and that village will have Naruto at it's core, either as it's leader or with his backing earning him the respect and the life he should have always had. The life of a respected man who does not have to walk with his head held in shame but with his head held hight and his shoulders straight. The man his mother and father would have wanted him to grow up to be."

Renji said "I see. You truly are a dangerous man my lord."

Ichigo said "Only to those who are my enemies and those of my family. Before they leave Renji I ask you to teach him the basics of swordsmanship as I wish to give him my blade when he leaves. It's his by right now since I have already learned all it can teach me."

Renji said "I will my lord."

Ichigo said "Ichigo said "Thank you for your support in my life my friend. I hope your family will rule this land as I have when I pass on."

Renji eyes got wide a moment and Ichigo saw it and said "That's right. You will take my place. I trust it to you. I only ask that you watch whats left of my family as you have watched me when the time comes."

Renji said "It will be an honor sir."

Ichigo looked over the yard and said "The honors mine."


	10. Chapter 10

Tsunade walked into her room and sat down on her bed and thought "_what am I going to do. I can't marry him because I would never marry anyone or let them get that close to me again after Dan. To do so would tarnish the memory of him I have. It's why I refuse to be with him because if I get to close to him I will lose him and I can't handle losing someone else......but what should I do about Naruto. I admit what he offers is a good deal but....should I sacrifice myself and Shizune for him. I never asked her for her opinion. She just came with me without question."_ as she sighed.

After about an hour a knock was heard on her door shaking her out of her thoughts and Tsunade said "Yes. Who is it."

Shizune voice said "It's me Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled and said "Come on in. It's unlocked."

Shizune walked in and said "Oh, your already up. I thought you might have slept in a little since its been a few days since we were in an actual bed instead of the ground. I came to see if you needed anything." with a smile on her face.

Tsunade sighed and said "Close the door and come sit. I need your advice."

Shizune blinked and thought "_my advice. She never ask for my advice. I wonder whats wrong."_ as she closed the door and sat down on the foot of the bed.

Tsunade bit her lip and said "This morning I had coffee with Naruto uncle."

Shizune said "Oh...."

Tsunade said "Yeah. He had a proposal he wanted to run by me concerning all of us and Naruto."

Shizune asked "Really, what was it."

Tsunade said "You don't remember it since you weren't born yet but the 2nd great shinobi war started over in these lands and we all believed it was started by Rain attacking Whirlpool for no reason. I learned this morning that wasn't exactly true. It actually started because there was a 3 way political fight between Whirlpool, Cloud, and Rain for who would get the seat of the feudal lord since the last one had died and his daughter had disappeared."

Shizune said "And they fought because Naruto uncle got it."

Tsunade said "No...." as she began explaining everything she was told.

At the same time this was happening Naruto was being lead to the same balcony Tsunade had been at earlier and he saw his uncle there and Ichigo said "Ah Naruto, I am glad you could join me so soon."

Naruto smiled and said "So whats up. The silent dude in armor note said you wanted to see me." as he looked at the samurai who was leaving.

Ichigo laughed a little and said "Oh thats Howler. He use to be real loud until an enemy hit him in the voice box and he lost the ability to speak......Now as for why I called you here I talked to Tsunade about a proposal I had and she is thinking it over right now. If she accepts then Tsunade will become your mother officially and I will become your father."

Naruto frowned and after a second said "No." making Ichigo look at him.

Ichigo asked "No what."

Naruto sighed and said "Your my uncle. That is given and I appreciate the offer but I finally know who my mother and father were and know they didn't just abandon me or hate me like people told me. I want to honor their memories and if I took that offer I would feel like I was ashamed to be their son."

Ichigo smiled and said "I am glad and I respect your wishes and you will always have a place here nephew. Since I don't actually have any other relatives besides you I want you to have the Uzumaki blade and Renji has said he will teach you how to use it if you are interested. I can also show you a few jutsu I remember from when I was still a ninja. I figure with all the chakra I can feel you are releasing all the time that your control must be bad so I can teach you the chakra exercises of whirlpool also. Would you like that."

Naruto said "Hell yeah."

Ichigo laughed and said "Well then come on, lets get started." as he got up and showed Naruto to the court yard. When they got there Naruto was bouncing on his feet and Ichigo said "Your just like your mother. So full of energy and excitement."

Naruto asked "So what do we do first."

Ichigo asked "What chakra control exercises do you know first."

Naruto frowned and said "Water walking, tree climbing and I just started learning to water walk on my hands."

Ichigo frowned a moment and said "I see. Well then I guess we can start on the basics. Water walking is the first thing Whirlpool had for chakra control and then we moved up from there. Since you already know it I will show you the next exercise." as he walked over to a small pond and he walked out to the middle of it and closed his eyes.

Naruto looked on for a moment and asked "What are you going to show me."

Ichigo said "Patience Naruto. Watch the water and tell me whats going on."

Naruto walked closer and looked at the water and at first he did not see anything and then he notice movement and he said "Hey, this pond has a current."

Ichigo laughed and said "Close. What I am actually doing is moving the water in a circle around me making a small whirlpool. You have to focus on staying on top of the water and then also focus on moving the water below you by creating motion in the water with your chakra. You get it."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "It's like the Rasengan in a way."

Ichigo frowned and said "Show me that Jutsu. I have heard of it but never actually saw it."

Naruto nods and puts his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and a Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto held out his hand as the clone began to help mold the chakra and Ichigo looked as the Rasengan formed.

When it was done he said "So you send your chakra into multiple directions and add the power to it while controlling it, correct."

Naruto was wide eyed and asked "How."

Ichigo said "Your father must have made the Rasengan after he met your mother. Moving chakra in multiple directions is the next step of the exercise I am teaching you now however doing it in such a small area as you just did is something that would take a lot of time and patience to get. How long did it take for you to learn it."

Tsunade who had came out and said "He learned the first step in 12 days, the second step in 10 days and the last step in a week. Why."

Ichigo said "Impressive. To learn such a famous and deadly jutsu in such a short time is signs of a hidden prodigy. Now as I was saying the first exercise here Naruto is to make the surface of the water turn in a whirlpool in one direction or the other. Go ahead and try it while I talk with Tsunade."

Naruto nods and walks out on the water and when Ichigo got beside Tsunade he said "Just forget about the deal. I told Naruto about it and he said he did not want us to become his parents. He said he finally knows who his parents were and that they did not abandon him or hate him so he wishes to honor them. He said if we adopted him he would feel like he was ashamed of his parents."

Tsunade let out a breath and said "I was actually coming to tell you that I refused the offer also. I don't think Naruto needs a mother now but friends and companions......but you already knew that, didn't you."

Ichigo asked "Who me, I don't know what you mean."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and Ichigo smiled and said "Yeah, I knew you would refuse before I ever asked."

Tsunade asked "Then why did you ask.....what were you hoping to achieve." as she glanced around.

Ichigo said "Relax. I got the desired results to what I wanted. I have a spy in my men somewhere for the Raikage. Who it is I am not for sure but I do know they send word by message bird. After our talk the bird was seen leaving the castle so I am sure that the spy heard my offer for you."

Tsunade asked in a controlled hostile voice "So you were using me."

Ichigo said "No, I was using the spy to ensure the protection of the Hyuuga who cares for my nephew as well as to cause Konoha some trouble."

Tsunade blinked and said "Explain."

Ichigo said "Simple, cloud country has 2 Jinchuurikis already. One being the younger brother of the Raikage. Now with what we discussed this morning when the Raikage gets the message he will first be interested in the Hyuuga however the moment he sees a free jinchuuriki all his focus will then go toward Naruto. When he hears that the legendary Tsunade is also with him and is willing to go wherever Naruto goes and is accepted he will either come here himself or send a special envoy here to try and persuade your little group to come to Cloud and join the village. I know that cloud has spies also from other villages so the moment he starts to get ready to come messages will be sent to other villages who will also focus their attention on Naruto. Especially when it appears he has 4 nations that would immediately join any village he joins. The other villages then will send spies to Konoha and to those countries to try and find something that will attract Naruto to their village which will uncover the truth about how Naruto was treated which will then reach the ears of each of the other feudal lords who will also themselves start trying to attract Naruto to them because getting you on their side would gain them considerable bragging rights and power. When they find out Naruto is the son of the Yondaime and also my nephew even more people will go after him to try and get the second yellow flash before he becomes famous as well as gaining favor with me which will also make it where they will take their business away from Konoha trying to distance themselves from them in hopes to lure Naruto."

Tsunade thought and said "Thus creating a power vacuum that will have Naruto at the center to fill it. You do realize this could cause another great shinobi war."

Ichigo said "Perhaps....or it could be a chance to unify each of the nations under 1 lord again. The last emperor was the six realm sage and anyone who had large money or political connections made themselves a feudal lord of whatever they owned dividing up the elemental countries until everyone suffers."

Tsunade gapped and asked "Are you insane. Trying to make Naruto the emperor is crazy......"

Ichigo said "But he has the best chance of anyone to actually pull it off and if he does then there won't be another great shinobi war....in fact the age of the hidden villages could end if he wish it. He could change the war or destroy it."

Tsunade suddenly fell to her knees as a memory hit her

Flashback

_Tsunade drunk a sip of her Sake and asked "What did you say again Jiraiya-kun. I could have swore I heard you say something stupid and perverted."_

_Jiraiya said "I was just telling Sensei here about the prophecy the toad sage gave me before I was allowed to sign the toad contract. He claimed I would travel across the world and see it like no one has ever before and I will create a book that will make me famous, a perverted book however he also said that I will take a student who is prophesied to change the world forever either by saving it or destroying it"_

End flashback

She looked at Naruto who was concentrating and thought "_could he be the prophesied child and if he is will he save the world or destroy it."_

Ichigo asked "Are you OK Tsunade."

Tsunade said "Yeah. Just lost my balance a moment. Must be the elevation here." as she stood back up.

Ichigo smiled and said "Well take it easy. I have Renji going to start training Naruto to use the Uzumaki family sword later today so I hope you don't mind me helping my nephew get stronger."

Tsunade said "No, thats alright. It will give me a chance to get the girls chakra reserves higher." as she took one last glance at Naruto before walking away.

As they were walking away Naruto thought "_what was that about."_ as he saw Tsunade fall a moment and then stand back up.

When Tsunade was returning to the castle Shizune walked out with Haku and Hinata and Tsunade asked "So are you both ready to begin training."

Hinata asked "What about Naruto-kun."

Tsunade looked over her shoulder near the end of the court yard and said "He is already training with his uncle for now and I am going to work on increasing your chakra reserves and physical strength. I want you both to use chakra and run laps on the side of the walls of the castle. Run 10 laps and then we will begin physical training."

Haku asked "How long are we going to be here Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade frowned and said "I don't know yet but keep your things packed so in case we need to leave quickly we can."

Shizune asked "Is everything taken care of."

Tsunade said "Yeah, Naruto already made the decision I was going to make so everything is alright."

Shizune thought "_so Naruto did not want parents...I wonder why."_ as the teen girls began to run along the walls.

Tsunade glanced at Shizune and said "You also Shizune. Can't have you falling behind the others now can we."

Shizune said "Hai Tsunade-sama." as she got up on the walls and chased down the girls and then passed them.

A few hours later after eating lunch Naruto walked out in the courtyard again with Ichigo who had his sword on him and Ichigo pulled it off and said "Here, this belongs to you now." as he handed it to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the sheathed sword which was in a black sheath with a black strap connected to it and he tried to put it on his side like Ichigo did and Ichigo said "Your still not tall enough for that style of Kenjutsu. Here let me help you." as he put it over Naruto shoulder with it reaching across the right shoulder and coming across his left hip.

Ichigo said "There, how does that feel."

Naruto said "Weird. It's heavier then I thought it would be."

Ichigo laughed and said "Thats because your not use to it. Just keep it on you all the time unless your bathing and changing and soon you will not even notice it.....ah, heres Renji. Now Naruto, I want you to listen to him and do exactly as he says. Renji is going to teach you everything you need to know about using a sword."

Naruto said "Yes Uncle."

Ichigo said "Good, I will see you later. Renji...don't go easy on him."

Renji smiled and said "Hello again Naruto. Now what do you know about swords."

Naruto said "Their heavy and you can stab people with them and they can be thrown to cut off peoples heads and to stand on them."

Renji blinked and blinked again and asked "Where the hell did you hear all that."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "My team had met Zabuza Momochi and that is what he did and he was a member of the 7 swordsmen."

Renji said "He was also a disrespectful brute who never cared about his sword or his life. A sword is an extension of yourself. You will learn to think of it as a part of you that is missing if you don't have it with you. You will treat the sword with respect and it will not fail you. Disrespect the sword and it will end in your death."

Naruto asked "Huh."

Renji sighed and said "Alright, I see how its going to be. Draw your sword."

Naruto reached up with his right hand and couldn't grab it and had to reach with his left hand to get it and he had to pull 3 times to get it to come out of its sheath.

Renji frowned and said "I could have killed you 20 times before you even drawed your blade. You must learn to draw it quicker but you can do that on your own later. Now when I train you I will be teaching you reflexes and defense. I will not teach you offense because a sword is a weapon of defense, not attack. You only attack when you know you can kill your enemy. Do you understand."

Naruto said "I think so."

Renji said "Just remember this simple rule. If you ever go to attack me I will hurt you and never train you again no matter what your uncle says. Now repeat that rule."

Naruto said "Never attack you or you will hurt me and never train me again."

Renji said "Good, now defend yourself and remember the rule." as he pulled his sword away from his side and attacked Naruto who tried to defend only for his sword to be knocked on the ground.

Renji slapped his sword across Naruto ass and said "Get your sword and do it again."

Naruto grabbed it and Renji attacked again and Naruto fell on his ass the second time from the force of Renji attack. Renji said "Don't wait for my orders. Get to your feet and prepare yourself again."

Naruto got up and blocked the first strike and lost his sword that was swung away. Renji said "Again."

Naruto frowned and got his sword and Renji said "Repeat this every time you lose your sword. My sword is my life, to lose it is to lose my life, to disrespect it is to disrespect myself. My sword is a part of me. My sword is a weapon of defense, not attack. I only attack when I am sure I can kill my enemy."

Naruto blocked the first strike and lost the sword on the second strike and he said "My sword is...." as he repeated what Renji said.

It continued like this for the next 4 hours and by that time Naruto was able to survive 10 strikes before he lost his sword. Renji smiled and said "Good, now I will quit going easy on you and start to increase my speed and strength. You have seen all 10 of the major attack strikes now. Now we must work on your muscle memory and your instincts. You will also have to increase your foot work because you are to slow on that. When we finish for the evening you will run 20 laps around the castle walls with chakra and 20 laps around the courtyard without chakra and you will be timed. Every day you are to try and cut off a minute of you total time. Lets go." as he attacked Naruto again.

This is how Naruto next week went by. He would do chakra control training in the morning with his uncle learning to make a whirlpool go one way and then multiple ways which he had only gotten 2 different rotations and Ichigo said "You will not have mastered this exercise until you have created at least 10 rotations."

The girls each ran laps every day around the castle walls adding 5 laps each day until they reached 25 laps and they were now starting to decrease the time it took to run those 25 laps. After that Tsunade had each of the girls reading medical books and then she began to show them the chakra scalpels.

Hinata asked "Is Naruto going to learn this also Tsunade-sama." as she read over a medical book.

Tsunade said "Later. For now he is learning what he needs to learn the most, chakra control, speed, and defense. Where all of you need to improve your chakra levels you all have nearly perfect control where he has more chakra then probably me but has bad chakra control which is bad for medical jutsu. In fact I doubt he will ever be able to do more then minor healing if even that. None of us would be good as swordsmen but Naruto would be since his Taijutsu is so screwed up from what I saw when he and I fought."

Shizune giggled and said "That means he had no Taijutsu to speak of."

Hinata said "He does now. He learned the toad Taijutsu." trying to defend Naruto.

Tsunade said "And Jiraiya is the only one who could help him with it since I never learned it and none of you would know it so if I were to help him with his Taijutsu I could actually hurt it."

Haku nods and asked "So when will we be learning more medical jutsu."

Tsunade said "You have all done well learning the chakra scalpels in a short week and next week we will start with learning jutsu but for now lets continue to increase your reserves and it would also be a good idea when your not busy to work on your hand signs. I want you to try and do all of them in less then 2 seconds. This will aid you later."

As the girls had their training and Naruto had his events around the world were taking place that would change the fate of the world.

The Raikage looked at the report he had been handed earlier and he looked out the window for several minutes and said "Bolt."

Bolt, the equivalent of ANBU in the cloud village. 4 men appeared and the Raikage quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and said "Have these people meet me here in 2 hours." as he handed the paper to one of the members and all 4 looked at it and nods before leaving in puffs of smoke.

2 hours later the door to the Raikage office opened up and 5 people appeared. One was a woman with brownish blond hair with black eyes that had slitted pupils, she was wearing a Chunnin vest and a black 1 piece body suit. She was Nii Yugito, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi

Next to her was a man who who had a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, a white turban over his head and several swords on him with a pair of brown pants. He was severely tanned looking to be sunburned and had tattoo with the marking of Iron on his shoulder and horns on his right cheek. He was Kiraa Bee also known as Killer Bee, Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi

Just behind him was Samui, Omoi, and Karui. The 3 Chunnin students of Killer Bee.

The Raikage looked at the 5 and said "I am glad you could all come so quickly. I have received a report from my spy in the feudal lords castle that has caught my attention. It seems the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga is currently in his castle." making the eyes of all 5 widen slightly.

The Raikage said "But that is not the most interesting thing. She actually is not what I am calling you here for. It is her companions that interest me. How many of you have heard of the events around the attack on Konoha by Suna and Oto 3 months ago."

Yugito said "It is common knowledge that the Kazekage was killed and impersonated by Oro..."

The Raikage chuckled and said "Forgive me for that mistake. I meant the actual battle with the Ichibi outside the gates of Konoha."

Yugito frowned and said "The official story is that Sasuke Uchiha defeated the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, Sabaku no Gaara."

The Raikage chuckled and said "Yes, Konoha does paint an impressive picture of the traitorous Uchiha however there are several things I find wrong with that story. The first is they say Gambunta, the toad boss was fighting Shukaku and Sasuke Uchiha has never signed the Toad contract and Jiraiya of the Sannin was across the village dealing with Summon Snakes at the time."

Omoi said "So that means that there is another Toad Summoner."

The Raikage smirked and said "Yes. Now what I find interesting is that Konoha has tried desperately to hide this fact even going so far as to say the battle between Gambunta and the Ichibi was nothing but a Genjutsu to distract everyone away from protecting the village however they can't deny that a Gennin was taken with Jiraiya when he went to look for Tsunade to become the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. A Gennin who used red chakra to open his chakra points in his body after a Hyuuga sealed them all during their match in the Chunnin exams before the invasion."

Killer Bee said "So Kyuubi got himself a Jinchuuriki. Hachibi just wants to sigh, looks like all the Bijuu are going to eventually die. What's meant to be will be. So what do you want from me." as he crossed his arms.

The Raikage said "Can you please stop rhyming until this is over brother. Now as I was saying, the boy is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi as my brother has stated but the boy is an interesting one from what I can tell, even for a Jinchuuriki. According to my spy the boy stole the forbidden scroll of seals out of the Hokage tower knocking out the Sandaime Hokage and learned the Kagebunshin no Jutsu in just a few hours and was able to make hundreds of Kagebunshin to defeat an academy instructor who tricked him into stealing it before he was allowed to graduate from the academy. He then was placed on a team under Hatake Kakashi, the only living student of the Yondaime Hokage along with Sasuke Uchiha and some girl named Sakura. His team went on to face Zabuza Momochi also known as the demon of the mist and former member of the seven swordsmen as well as the demon brothers on their first C-rank mission turned A-rank just 2 months after graduating from the academy. The boy saved the life of Kakashi by actually transforming himself into a demon windmill shuriken. Zabuza escaped since Kakashi was injured and they had to protect their client."

Samui whistled and said "That's pretty impressive, even for a Jinchuuriki."

The Raikage said "Oh, that's nothing compared to what this boy has done. You see later on in the mission the boy met Zabuza apprentice and they became close though he claims he didn't know at the time she was Zabuza apprentice. He then killed 2 mercenary before rushing to the bridge that their client was building, defeated Zabuza apprentice in battle who was disguised as a hunter nin saving the life of the Uchiha. Zabuza apprentice then took a Chidori from Kakashi to save the life of her master and at that moment the multimillionaire Gato, owner of the Gato shipping industry showed up with over 200 mercenaries to double cross Zabuza and to finish off the rest of the survivors who were weakened from fighting. The boy somehow persuaded Zabuza to sacrifice his life to kill Gato so Kakashi would be distracted while he actually saved the life of Zabuza apprentice healing the wounds the chest of the girl and then dealt with the remainder of Gato men, tricked Kakashi again as he 'disposed' of the body of the hunter nin and earned the respect of the people of Wave where they named the bridge they built after him and named him their national hero."

Yugito narrowed her eyes and said "That is an awful lot for a nearly fresh out of the academy student to pull. Tricking a Jounin not once but twice during combat while he used medical jutsu to save someones life without the Jounin knowing."

The Raikage smirked and said "Oh, that is nothing."

Karui said "Forgive me for saying this Raikage-sama but are you sure all this information is correct. I mean for you to talk about the boy becoming the toad summoner as well as defeating an A-rank missing nin and the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi in his released form is a little much and you claim that is nothing. Something is not adding up here."

The Raikage said "Wait till you hear the rest and then you will understand. I know I was a bit skeptical off all this had the current events make it believable. Now after the mission in Wave the boys team disappeared off the scopes again probably to let word about him to dissipate so people would not notice him but during the Chunnin exam all 9 rookie Gennin who graduated with him took the Chunnin exams. During the second stage his team met Orochimaru and the boy fought and saved the lives of his teammates from the Sannin forcing him to flee but not before he gave the Uchiha a curse mark. All 9 Gennin made it to the preliminary round with only 2 other Konoha team making it, 1 team from sound and the team from Suna who were all 3 children of the now late Kazekage including the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi. The boy then went on and defeated the son of the Inuzuka clan head in combat in the preliminaries. He then disappeared for the one month of the except for when he showed up just in time to save another Konoha Gennin from being killed by the Ichibi Jinchuuriki Gaara forcing him to flee and then when Gambunta himself dropped the boy off at the Hospital 2 days before the exams finals."

Yugito said "So he was being trained by the Sannin at this time I take it as well as Kakashi."

The Raikage shook his head and said "No, Kakashi actually said the boy wasn't worth his time and took the Uchiha to train personally in his own jutsu the Chidori while leaving the boy with a teacher who saw him as the Kyuubi instead of the Jinchuuriki."

Killer bee said "But that don't make since, does Kakashi suffer from Incompetence."

The Raikage sighed and said "I don't know. All I know is the boy defeated the Hyuuga prodigy, defeated the Ichibi and his Jinchuuriki before leaving to get Tsunade where the boy had a run in with Uchiha Itachi as well as Kisame Hoshigaki in which after Itachi beat the hell out of his brother mentally and physically who had learned of them being in the area after they defeated Kakashi putting him in a coma both fled. The boy and Jiraiya then continued to search for Tsunade while the boy learned to use the Rasengan. Within a month they met Tsunade and the boy learned the Rasengan, and used it in battle to save Tsunade life against Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto. As a reward Tsunade gave him the Shodaime's necklace and she became the Godaime Hokage."

Yugito said "quite impressive. The Rasengan is an A-rank assassination jutsu that took the Yondaime 3 year to create and Jiraiya a year to learn according to the rumors I heard though if that was all true what about Jiraiya, where was he during this battle and where was Tsunade assistant Shizune that always is with her. I met them once remember when we were sent to collect that debt."

The Raikage said "Oh, they were there except Tsunade had poisoned Jiraiya to keep him out of the fight but he showed up handicapped and her assistant Tsunade injured herself so she would stay out of the fight but also showed up handicapped. I don't know all the details but had it not been for this boy Tsunade would have joined Orochimaru instead of Konoha for some reason. Now after Tsunade came back with them and she healed Kakashi and Sasuke they were sent to Tea country where the boy killed former A-rank missing nin currently a Rain nin Aoi Rokushou damaging the Raijin and helped to stop a plot to overthrow the ruler of the land of tea."

Yugito said "So he saved 2 countries huh." sounding doubtful.

The Raikage said "Actually that isn't his most interesting adventure. You see after that mission he was again sent on another mission with his team to guard the actress Yukie Fujikaze."

Killer Bee said "He guarded Princess Fuun, most impressive boon, maybe I can ask him to introduce me soon." as he rubbed his hand on his chin.

The Raikage said "Yukie Fujikaze is in fact a fake name. Her real name is Koyuki Kazahana, the only child of the former king of Snow country Soutestsu Kazahana and niece to the man who killed her father Dotou Kazahana. Anyways the boy guarded her back to her home country only to pull a coup de taut and assassinated Dotou himself earning favor from the princess and the country also becoming another national hero."

Yugito asked "So your saying somehow this boy is being sent on missions that instantly upgrade earning him sudden political backings. Nobody gets those type of missions in succession unless they have a reason for it."

The Raikage said "I thought the same thing but I now have a theory. You see the Sandaime and the boy had a grandfather grandson relationship. I believed that he wanted to ensure that Konoha would never get rid of the boy because of the political power he would have backing him."

Samui said "But the mission to Tea and Snow would have been after the Sandaime was dead so why is he still getting missions that gave him political power."

The Raikage said "Apparently Tsunade see's him as the son she never had and wants to protect him. Why else would she leave the office of Hokage and flee with him when the council decided to use the Uchiha defection to their advantage to either force the Hokage to banish him or to execute him even though he was not in charge of the mission and aided in the fights against 5 Jounin level ninja as well as going against the Uchiha taking 2 Chidori to the chest and a broke neck from being slammed head first into the ground by the Uchiha."

Killer Bee said "So he has regeneration from Kyuubi."

The Raikage smirked as he put both his hands behind the back of his head and said "What if I told you that none of the things I have told you is why I am so interested in this boy. What if I told you that all of this pails in comparison to what is most interesting about this boy and the real reason I called you all here for." making all 5 blink and look at the Raikage.

Yugito asked "If gaining the political favor of 3 countries does not impress you then what does."

The Raikage said "4 actually. Suna new Kazekage is Gaara and he respects Naruto so much he severed all ties with Konoha but that's not important."

Everyone was gaping at him and Killer Bee said "Bro, are you stoned, or do you even have a brain in that big cone. Because if what you said about the boy is true Konoha is boned, so what is so great about this kid that all else fails so I can go home." as he crossed his arm.

The Raikage said "Oh, its simple, the boy is the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki, sister to our feudal lord. Also you see according to the spy who overhead the boy and the feudal lord talking, Kyuubi gave the boy a bloodline that allows him to absorb other bloodlines as well but the most interesting thing about the boy is not the fact who his parents are, what he has done so far, what his bloodline could do or even who he is related to. The thing that is most interesting is the boy is Kyuubi chosen mate."

At that word the room was silent but both Yugito and Killer Bee both grabbed their heads and fell to their knees.

Killer Bee heard "**I am going to kill that boy. I chased after her for over 4000 years and she always turned me down, let me at him, let me at him."**

Yugito heard "**Take me to meet Kyuubi, we have sooo much girl talk to talk about. How could she pick a mate without ever telling me, I thought we were best friends."**

The Raikage asked "What is wrong."

Killer Bee who was rubbing his head said "Hachibi want to kill the boy and use his bones as a toy, he said Kyuubi should be his, so he is a little pissed."

Yugito said "Um...Nibi wants to meet Kyuubi.....apparently....their gossipers." making everyone sweat drop.

The Raikage said "Hmm, well I can't have you going and killing the boy because I want to try and get him to join the village so I guess you will have to stay here and train your apprentices. Yugito, you will come with me to the feudal lord castle and hopefully with Nibi help we can convince the boy to join us."

Yugito said "Yes Raikage-sama."

The Raikage said "We leave at dawn tomorrow, meet me at the south gates at sunrise. Your all dismissed."

They all bowed and left and the Raikage thought "_The next Yellow flash with the Kyuubi at his control as well as his political backing. The boy is a gift from Kami to whoever can gain him. Konoha was fools."_


	11. Chapter 11

Block, block, block, block, block. That was all Naruto could do at the moment because he was acting on pure instincts. In the time he had been learning Kenjutsu from Renji he learned Renji did not pull any strikes. Naruto still felt the phantom pains from the strike to his chest and the strike to the ribs and his arms and wrist.

Renji smirked as Naruto has been blocking him for an hour as Renji picked up speed and thought "_not bad kid but lets see you handle this." _as suddenly all Naruto could see was blurs and his sword was knocked away and Naruto sighed before he started to repeat the same saying Renji had forced him to say every time he lost the blade but this time Renji did not stop his attack but sliced Naruto in the side and said "This is a fight Naruto, not a little kid game, I will not stop my attacks on you even if you lose your weapon because an enemy will not stop."

Naruto quickly rolled out of the way of Renji strike and leaps for the sword only to get kicked in the side.

Naruto frowned and tried to get around Renji for the blade but Renji was cutting him off each time and Naruto faked right and rolled left and dodged a strike before he brought the sword up from a half crouch to intercept Renji strike. Renji blurred out of sight and Naruto frowned and said "I can't see you." only to feel a blade against his neck.

Renji said "Your instincts are good boy but your speed and reaction time are still to slow. Tsunade said she wanted to start your ninjutsu training again so today you will start working on your that but to help you with your speed and strength I have a present for you."

Naruto blinked and asked "You almost killed me just to tell me you got a gift for me ."

Renji released Naruto and said "Yes I did. Come." as he began to lead Naruto out of the court yard.

Soon they walked into a stock room and Renji said "This is the castle armory." as he walked toward the back of the room and he said "Here it is." as he reached over and grabbed what appeared to be a huge roll of black tape.

Naruto asked "What is that."

Renji smirked and said "This is something special my clan created a long time ago. No one outside of the clan has ever even seen this stuff before so you are receiving a special gift of not only seeing it but getting to use it. This is magnetic weights. Inside this normal looking binding is little tiny threads of metal that are magnetized that effect you by the magnetic forces in the air. The metal is in everything here in Lightning country. In fact most believe this metal is the cause of our our lightning storm which is why people try to stay away from from it or dig it up and move away from their homes to keep their homes from being struck by lightning."

Naruto said "Then why are you giving this to me. Trying to get me electrocuted."

Renji burst out laughing and said "No and that is the secret of these things. They have been perfectly balanced to where they are totally neutral. Not positive or negative. They absorb the positive and negative particles in the air and which power the weights. The more power they have the heavier the weights get so the more you move the more they weight and in reverse the less you move the less they weigh. Get it."

Naruto asked "Then how do they help me. I don't get it."

Renji said "Alright, say you run 10 laps at your top speed in 5 minutes without these on. Now with them if you push yourself to do those same 10 laps in 5 minutes you will actually be running those laps in like 4 and a half minutes when you take the weights off."

Naruto rubbed his head and asked "Then what makes these different then regular weights from what I understand you wear weight you get heavier and slower and then you take them off you are faster. At least that was what happened with fuzzy brows."

Renji smirked and said "That is true about regular weights and what makes these weights so special is it does not train your body very much in long range speed attacks but short burst of speeds. The kind needed for lethal strikes in Kenjutsu. These weights slowly increase your over all speed like normal weights but not by over muscling your body. Instead they work on fine tunning your muscles to work at a certain speed and then when you are calm and ready you push your body to attack which will then be lethal and unprepared for because the enemy you are fighting will be use to you working at one speed and not anticipate your true speed. Remember, Samurai use our armor like weights to increase our over all speed even further then normal and you will most likely pick up some weights for your arms, legs and chest to increase your overall speed but since this looks like normal binding and you use it like normal binding for your arms, legs, and body then you have a secret surprise that will allow you when your standing calm weighting for the enemy you can then use the true speed that is not possible when your fighting full force. Do you get it."

Naruto thought a moment and said "this is for that quick draw thing I saw some of your men doing right. Where they just disappear for a second or 2 and then reappear while the target gets destroyed."

Renji said "Exactly, this is what trains our clan to use that attack."

Naruto looked at it and said "Cool. Who would have thought."

Renji said "Yeah, it is pretty cool. Now remember you can't tell anyone about this stuff since it is so treasured by my clan."

Naruto said "I won't, I promise and Naruto Uzumaki keeps his promises....." as he looked sad for a moment.

Renji said "Sometimes a promise can't be kept, the one with the Uchiha is such a promise. You can't save those who don't want to be saved. Now let me show you how to put this on and then I will give you a set of chest, leg, and arm armor to help with your normal weight training for now until you get some actual weights."

The next day as the sun rose over the Hokage monument the guards at the gate were relaxing board when a stomping sound was heard and one guard asked "Hey, do you hear that."

The other guard said "Yeah.....sounds like army or something."

The first guard said "Alert the ANBU."

The other guard nods and runs in to find an ANBU. About 20 minutes later the walls were lined with ninja ready to fight when the first person in the army appeared and it was a fire temple guard and and Asuma said "Don't attack. Those are the fire lords temple guards."

As they approached the walls to the village they stopped and the sound of stomping could still be heard and down the road another group appeared and Asuma jumped down and said "What's going on Master Ryu." as he approached one of the temple guards.

Ryu said "The fire lord is coming along with his entire Samurai guard and each of the temple guards from the fire temple. He is not very happy at the moment and if your people are seen as hostile he will most likely have us destroy Konoha so I would tell the Rokudaime Hokage Jiraiya to tell his men to stand down."

Asuma blinked and Jiraiya voice carried over all the ninja "You heard him, stand down now and prepare for the fire lords arrival." making all look at him as he now stood in Hokage robs with the kanji for Rokudaime on the back.

Everyone was thinking "_where is Tsunade."_ and Jiraiya said "All will be explained later today. Now prepare for the Fire lords arrival or there won't be a later because his men will kill us all. You may not know it but if he is bringing his entire Samurai guard then that is over 1500 men all coming along with the 120 fire temple guards from the 10 fire temples then he could destroy us no problem if he chose to now STAND DOWN." using his voice very commanding.

Each of the ninja frowned and quickly began to leave and soon all that was left was a few stragglers and the guards at the gate and Jiraiya walked between the gates guards and waited. A few minutes later the sight of hundreds of fully armored and armed Samurai appeared in the distance with the Fire lords mounted carriage in the middle and they stopped as they reached the gates and they moved aside as the carriage came to stop at the gates.

The door to the carriage opened and the fire lord stepped out and he said "Captains, go through the village and bring every man, woman, and child to the town center around the Hokage tower for a meeting. If any resist then kill them."

The Samurai all began to move past Jiraiya who was still standing there into the village ordering the 2 guards at the gate to goto the town center as ordered while 2 Samurai replaced them.

As half of them entered the village the others began to circle around the village.

The fire lord shot Jiraiya a glare and said "I have much to ask Hokage and I demand answers."

Jiraiya said "I have only come to power this morning when you arrived so you could witness my taking over and acknowledging the Godaime final orders."

The fire lord said "I am aware of this and I will remember that when I deal with you however there are many here I am displeased with in your village and I am prepared to kill them all should I not be satisfied with the answers I receive. If you or anyone interferes then their life is forfeited."

Jiraiya said "I understand." as he bowed.

The fire lord said "Good, now lead me to your office."

Jiraiya nods and leads him toward the Hokage tower along with all of the fire temple guards ignoring all the people being lead there under armed escort. Most still in their night cloths.

As they got to the tower there were several people already there including members of the council as well as several ninja and civilians and the fire lord said "Empty the Hokage tower of everyone and do not let anyone in besides Jiraiya and myself. If they refuse to leave, kill them. Shall we."

Jiraiya face was neutral at the shocked looks the council members who were there gave as the fire lord said to kill them if they tried to enter and Jiraiya lead him to the Hokage office and he unsealed the doors and said "Tsunade wanted to ensure no one entered between the time she left and I took over."

The fire lord said nothing and he walked over and sat down in the Hokage chair and said "I am very displeased in your village Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "So am I sir."

The fire lord said "Good, then there is hope for this village. Now we wait."

An hour later everyone was assembled and the Fire lord walked out on the balcony of the Hokage tower and looked over the crowd below and he said "As you all can see I have called a meeting. Before I begin know that my men have orders should anyone interrupt me or try to resist any they will be killed immediately. The people of Konoha has much to answer for and I will demand answers. Now where are the members of the council. I want you all to moved to the front of the crowd so I can see you all and get my answers and I mean ALL members of the council."

As the shocked people in the crowd began to move to allow the council members through they began to look scared and when they all arrived at the front the fire lord said "Good, I see you can follow orders from your superiors. Now as you all can see Tsunade Senju is not here right now. Because of recent actions of the council she gave her 2 week notice assigning Jiraiya as her replacement after making several final rulings. Now the first question I have is why did the council believe that they had the right to use my name and office to threaten their village leader with the execution of a Konoha ninja if she refused to banish the ninja." making several people wide eyed.

Koharu said "We did not threaten the Godaime. We merely stated that her blatant favoritism to a threat to the village could not go on and because of his actions the village lost the last Uchiha."

The fire lord said "Really. From all the reports I read the Uchiha left the village by himself after knocking out his female teammate who tried to stop him joining 4 Jounin level ninja who were Orochimaru personal body guards of his own free which resulted in the death of 4 chunnin who were returning to the village as well as the near death of 5 Gennin and 1 chunnin when he not only refused to aid the recovery team but went by himself to Orochimaru while the others were fighting and dying. From the reports I read the one you banished was able to catch up to the Uchiha who then fought him driving 2 assassination level jutsu into the boys chest as well as nearly breaking his neck leaving the boy for dead as he continued on to Orochimaru so tell me exactly how it was the boys fault. He was not the team leader for the mission so why did you blame him for the Uchiha actions. Why did you threaten to have him executed or banished while he was in a coma fighting to live."

Several people were stunned since the council had forbidden all information about the mission to recover the Uchiha.

Homaru said "Based on the law created by the Nidaime Hokage, during wartime like we are now, any shinobi who fails a mission that endangers the village can be either executed or banished depending on the decision of the Hokage. The loss of the Uchiha to an enemy is a threat to the village."

The fire lord said "Really, then why is it that Sasuke Uchiha is not in the Bingo book for treason. After all going to the enemy during war time is considered treason if I remember correctly......no matter, after today I will simply post the bounty of $1 million on the head of the Uchiha dead or alive for all the head aches he has caused me." making several people shout out."

The fire lord screamed "KILL THEM." as several people who were shouting suddenly were killed by swords or knives including 2 council members shocking everyone.

Once everyone was silent and a few people crying the fire lord said "I trust there will be no further outburst like that or I will simply stop this trial and kill everyone in the village and burn it down."

Danzo asked "If I may ask Fire lord-sama, why are you so hostile toward our village over a matter that does not concern you." trying to gain control of this situation.

The fire lord said "That is where you are wrong council member. The council made it my concern when you used my name and office when you were dealing with your own matters. Now the situation has gotten so far out of hand that 6 countries have cut off all dealings with the fire country and the I am losing around $6 million a week thanks to you. I have even receive threats of war on not just Konoha but the entire fire country because of you bringing me into this matter. Wind country, Spring Country, Wave country, Tea country, Lightning country and Rice field country are all calling for the total destruction of Konoha. In fact the Lightning feudal lord has issued a $25,000 reward for each of the civilian council members head a $500,000 for Danzo, Koharu, and Homaru head. Then he also has issued $5,000 on over 600 citizens of Konoha for attacks on his family."

Hiashi said "Excuse me Fire-sama but I am not aware of any Konoha citizen attacking any member of Lightning-sama family."

The fire lord said "That is where you are wrong. I have read the ANBU reports of the matter myself. Perhaps I should tell you the name of the Lightning lord. His name is Ichigo Uzumaki, brother to Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Uncle to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the only child of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." making nearly everyone gasp.

A civilian said "There is no way the demon brat is the son of the Yondaime. Besides, he was never married."

Jiraiya chuckled and said "Actually he was married 2 years before the Kyuubi attack and Naruto is Minato son. Why else would he have chosen him for such a heavy burden that you all have hated and persecuted him for. I see most of the younger generation is confused as to what we are speaking so I will tell the truth of what happened the night the Kyuubi attacked. The Yondaime was the strongest ninja ever but there was no way he could kill the Kyuubi. Anyone who fought the Kyuubi that night could tell you how strong it was and how many died trying to hold it off. They can also tell you that the Yondaime did not arrive on the battle field for over 4 hours. The reason he was not there was because his wife Kushina was in labor giving birth to his son. Minato knew that there was no way to kill the Kyuubi as it was so he discovered a process to summon the Shinigami to help stop the Kyuubi but he had to have something he could place the Kyuubi in where it would not be able to escape. The only thing strong enough to hold the Kyuubi and keep it from breaking free is a new born child. A child is required because their chakra coils are not developed yet and so as the child grows they would slowly absorb the demons chakra making it their own and when they die they would take the demon with them. Minato was to kind hearted to ask another parent to give up their own child if he was not also willing to do it. He sealed the Kyuubi into his son at the cost of his life and all he asked was that we see his son as the hero he was. Not even an hour after the Kyuubi was sealed was people calling for Naruto death and several trying to attack and kill him. 98 shinobi and 339 civilians died in the riot after the Sandaime informed the village of Minato final sacrifice leaving out the fact Naruto was Minato son to protect Konoha from Iwa who would have came and killed everyone in our weakened state. The Sandaime passed a law that no one was to tell the younger generation so that Naruto could grow up living a normal life and any who broke the law was punishable up to being executed. Those 600 that have a reward on their head from the lightning lord were the 600 worst attackers on Naruto. He was hated and abused his entire life and all he did was smile and try and make people laugh."

Danzo said "Stop with the sad story. The boy should have been made a weapon like every other village has done with their jinchuuriki. Take Gaara for example. A perfect Jinchuuriki. Trained from birth to use the demons power and kill their enemies."

Jiraiya said "And it was Naruto who summoned Gambunta and fought Gaara outside the village during the chunnin exams to save everyone heres life and what did he get for it. His apartment was broken into and all his belonging set on fire." making a lot of the teens who did not know look on with anger at the older generation.

The fire lord said "As much as I would like to see your council and you argue Hokage-sama I do have other business to attend to. Now Sura Hishi, please come forward and give me your report of the financial situation here in Konoha."

The auditor Saru stepped forward and said "After careful record checking my department has determined that Danzo, Koharu, and Homaru are using the village funds for their own uses which has resulted in the village being in dept for $9 billion sir. To hide this fact from the Hokage and the council they have been stealing funds from the orphan accounts as well as citizen and clan funds to cover up their uses."

Danzo said "This is observe. I have done no such thing."

Saru said "According to the records I have here you have personally withdrawn from the bank $7 billion in the past 5 years. Your financial records show that you have earned from outside sources that are unregistered 5 billion in the past 5 years meaning you have 2 billion that you have no rightful claim over and you do not have any financial records to indicate where 4 billion of the money went to. At this time I would have to say that you have been using them for illegal activities."

Several people were shooting Danzo looks and Jiraiya said "Probably to pay for you own private ANBU unit called Root Danzo which did not aid in protecting the village when we were attacked because they were to busy guarding you mansion according to the report made after the Invasion."

Danzo said "I have the right to defend my property and those men are my private security force."

Jiraiya said "As the Rokudaime Hokage I want a list of each of your private security force Danzo and see if any are ninja of this village. If they are then you Danzo will be charged with treason for miss appropriate use of village resources during the time of war."

Danzo said "None are."

Jiraiya said "Good. I want photo ID for each so I can give to every ninja of the village so they are not considered spies or traitors and killed." with a smirk.

Danzo frowned as he said "Yes Hokage_-sama."_

The Fire lord said "I assume the other 2 are just as incriminating Saru."

Saru said "Indeed sir, shall I go into detail."

The Fire lord said "No, just give the report to the Rokudaime Hokage. Now I want Sakura Haruno and Hatake Kakashi to come forward."

Kakashi and Sakura both walked forward and the Fire lord said "Now Sakura, your team went on a mission to Wave country correct."

Sakura said "Yes Lord-sama."

The Fire lord said "According to the reports I have read from all 3 Gennin as well as the report Kakashi made and the letter I received from the client Tazuna recently about the mission. I am going to tell you what I believe happened and each fact I ask you will shake your head yes or no to see if the facts are correct. Do you understand."

Sakura nods and the fire lord said "It originally was a C-rank mission and the clients name was Tazuna, a bridge builder......'nods'.....you were attacked by chunnin level missing nins called the demon brothers, Kakashi pretended to die leaving the Gennin to defend the client....'nods'....Sasuke Uchiha takes tries to take care of one ninja while your other teammate was wounded by the other....nods......with a poisoned weapon ....nods ...... Kakashi arrives at the last moment to save the client from the 2 nins....nods ......Naruto bleeds the poison out and you discover that the client lied and that a business tycoon named Gato is after the bridge builders life....nods... You continue the mission and encounter Zabuza Momochi... nods..... Sasuke Uchiha nearly killed himself because of the KI....."

Sakura looked down and the fire lord said "I am waiting Sakura."

Sakura nods and the fire lord said "Kakashi said he won't let his team die....nod.... he fights Zabuza and is captured in a water prison.... nods.... Naruto comes up with a plan to save Kakashi by henging himself into a Demon windmill shuriken and has a kagebunshin throw him to Sasuke who throws it at Zabuza and when Zabuza jumps to avoid it Naruto changes back and attacks Zabuza from behind freeing Kakashi.... nods.... Zabuza and Kakashi fight until someone posing as a hunter nin kills Zabuza with senbons in the neck and Kakashi faints... nods.... Naruto carries Kakashi to the clients house where over the rest of the time there Kakashi is mostly bed ridden and teaches your team the chakra exercise tree climbing. The first thing he actually taught your team."

Sakura nods and Kakashi feels several people glaring at him. The fire lord said "Both your team mates train while you guard the client at the bridge and his family when they went to town....nods.... Zabuza is still alive and the hunter nin is his accomplice....nods..... 2 mercenaries try to kill the clients family while everyone but Naruto is at the bridge because Kakashi did not want to waste time to wake him....nods .....Naruto saves the clients family and then comes to the bridge fights the fake hunter nin who had already beat the Uchiha while you guard the client and Kakashi fought Zabuza....nods.....Naruto beats the hunter nin but the hunter nin shushin in front of Kakashi to save Zabuza life from a Chidori.... nods.....Gato shows up with 200 men to double cross Zabuza and Naruto convinces Zabuza to avenge the hunter nin and he does so by killing Gato....nods Kakashi orders Naruto to bury both the hunter nin and Zabuza while he checks on the Uchiha who was knocked out and leaves Naruto on the bridge...nods."

By this time several ninja are glaring at Kakashi.

The fire lord said "So that explains why Naruto is seen as a national hero in Wave country because he did more on that mission then anyone else did by protecting his teammates, the client, the clients family, as well as using Kagebunshin to build the bridge and help to repair the village. Now that explains why Wave hates you all, lets take tea country....your team was assigned to protect the runner for one of the 2 governing bodies there in a race right....Sakura nods.....Kakashi stays in the village while the rest of your team was sent to protect the runner.... nods.....you encounter several missing nins which Naruto protected your team from while you all went ahead with the runner where you met Aoi Rokushou who attacked your team with the Raijin. Sasuke tried to fight Aoi but got defeated and Naruto showed up saved his life defeating Aoi and recovering the Raijin as well as protecting the runner while you stayed with the Uchiha who was injured throughout the rest of the race and even carrying him when his injuries stopped him that he received thanks to you and Sasuke being unable to protect him." Sakura looked down and nods.

The fire lord sighed and said "Well, I can see how that would explain why he is a national hero there as well. Now the Spring country formally known as snow country. You were originally assigned to protect an actress that was later determined to be the actual princess of Snow country. You were attacked my ninja again and Naruto saved the princess life on several occasions going so far as to make a ladder of Kagebunshin to climb onto an airship when the princess had been captured so he could rescue her. When the princess tried to kill her uncle to free her country her uncle took he hostage again fleeing to the rainbow glacier and Naruto chased them, fighting her uncle freeing the princess as well as activating the generators that thawed the country from its eternal winter. Is that correct."

Sakura said "Yes but Sasuke and I both fought ninja as well as Kakashi."

The fire lord said "I am aware of that. Kakashi wanted to finish off his petty revenge from an earlier mission failure to the ninja he killed, the Uchiha wanted to test himself and you wanted to prove yourself to the Uchiha. None of you were worried about the princess who was the client you were assigned to protect except Naruto....correct."

Sakura looked down and nods and the fire lord looked at Kakashi and asked "Is there anything you would like to add Kakashi. Something I missed."

Kakashi said "No."

The fire lord said "Now Jiraiya. Since I understand why Tea, Spring, and Wave all are mad now and from what the new Kazekage Gaara has said the reason he is hostile toward Konoha is for banishing the only person he respected and was able to defeat him as well as the person he wanted to marry his sister to form a new political alliance. Now from Tsunade report the only reason she became the Godaime Hokage was because of Naruto correct."

Jiraiya said "Yes, Orochimaru offered to bring back to life her brother and her fiancé if she would restore his arms from the damage sensei did to them before he died. He gave her a week to consider. That same day Naruto and I had tracked her down and I asked her to become the Godaime and she refused. She insulted the office and the Hokage and Naruto lost his temper and called her a drunk old hag and a coward. She was drunk at the time and she challenged him to a fight. They went outside and she said she could beat him with one finger and they fought and the alcohol got to her causing her to nearly miss the fact Naruto was trying to make a Rasengan to use on her. She realized it at the last second and had to break her word of only using one finger. She then called him a weak fool that never had a chance to finish learning the Rasengan just like it was only fools who would become Hokage. Naruto told her he would finish learning it in 3 days. She gave him a week. At the end of the week she met with Orochimaru and turned him down because she didn't want to take either side. She had poisoned me to keep me out of the way and knocked out her assistant Shizune.

Naruto came back from training on the Rasengan and we all tracked her down where she was nearly being defeated by Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto. I ordered Naruto not to get involved since the fight was over his head and Shizune fought Kabuto and nearly died until Naruto saved her. He then fought Kabuto for a while until Kabuto experience gave him the upper hand. He went to kill Tsunade. I was busy fighting Orochimaru and Shizune was injured so it was a surprise to us all when Naruto got in front of the strike after he had created a kagebunshin and took the strike through his hand. He then held onto Kabuto hand making it where he could not escape and with the help of the Kagebunshin completed the actual Rasengan. A Jutsu that took his father 3 years to create, took me a year to learn and he learned the entire process in 1 month. He used the Rasengan and defeated Kabuto but not before Kabuto damaged Naruto heart. It was seeing him save her life several times that made Tsunade take a chance and she saved his life, gave him her grandfather necklace and decided to become the Godaime Hokage.

She even acknowledge his dream of becoming Hokage and named him her original successor instead of me but the council ruined it so she took what belong to her, took the reason she came to Konoha as well as taking another apprentice and left this village after declaring them free ninja with affiliation to no hidden village, taking the Hokage hat, her clan half of the village treasury as well as other things that was awarded to her as not only a Senju but also the Hokage. Because of the council Konoha has lost the greatest medic ever, the slug contract, the toad contract because they have informed me as long as I serve Konoha they refuse to do anything but visit me so if Orochimaru decides to attack again with Manda, a lot of people are going to die before Manda is defeated since we have no summons that can take him."

The fire lord rubbed his head and said "That's it. I can't stand the sight of all these people. Even after hearing what all the boy has done in the name of this village most of the older generation are still looking at him as a demon. As of this moment I hereby withdraw all support of this village. I will send all my missions to other countries. My Samurai and temple priest will not come aid your village if it is attacked or need help. I wipe my hands of this village. Your council has ruined the village and the people here are nothing but a waste......well the adults at least. My suggestion to all you children is if you think your families are wrong is get out of this village while you can because if you follow them it will lead to your death. Lets go."

As he moved to leave.

As people started to leave Jiraiya said "THIS MEETING IS NOT OVER YET. SINCE THE COUNCIL HAS POINTED OUT A LAW THE NIDAIME CREATED FOR WAR TIME I WILL POINT OUT SEVERAL OTHERS THAT WERE CREATED." gaining everyone attention.

Danzo said "You are not the Hokage Jiraiya. We did not elect you."

Jiraiya said "The council can only elect a Hokage if one was not selected before the Hokage retired or passed away and Tsunade selected me so you have no say Danzo. Interrupt me again and I will consider it treason and kill you myself. Yes your little root agent may kill me in the process but I will kill you as well. Now that I have everyone attention. Since we are at war resources are going to become scarce. All perishable food will not be rationed to ensure that we always will have enough. All restaurants except for Ichiruka ramen stand will be closed. Ichiruka ramen stand will be allowed to operated to feed the academy students and will be paid from the Hokage account. Eggs, milk, cheese, bread, alcohol, meat, fish, and other perishables will only be eligible to ninja of the village through ration stamps. No ration stamp no perishable food."

A civilian screamed "You cant do that. We will starve to death."

Jiraiya said "You seem to forget, Konoha is a ninja village, not a civilian village. Civilian should never have been allowed on the council in the first place. If you don't like what I am saying don't let the gate hit you on your way out because you are just using resources that our fighting forces need so you are considered expendable. If your not a ninja then you have 2 choices, become one or leave."

Everyone was stunned hearing Jiraiya and he said "Now where was I. Oh yes, the second thing is because of several council members we are nearly broke so we are going to have to start taxing luxuries. The hot springs are now $10 more an hour then it has been and that money will go into the Hokage account that only the Hokage has access to since the council can't be trusted. All hot water heaters in the village will be removed from homes and businesses and destroyed. The fuel cost to run them can be used in other areas."

Koharu said "You can't do that. I need my hot baths."

Jiraiya said "Are you saying your not tough enough to do your duty Koharu. If so I got an ink pen you can sign your resignation letter with. Now where was I...ow yes. All hot springs are now co-ed since we don't have enough to be picky between men and woman. If you want hot water in your home you can pay for a D-rank mission for some off our Gennin and chunnin to use Katon jutsu to boil the water for you....There will be a curfew on all civilians. Any civilian caught outside after dark will be arrested and held by ANBU for a minimum of 1 week and will be questioned by Ibiki or Anko......All council decisions must be approved unanimously now. There is no longer a majority vote. The council does not have the authorization to order any Konoha ninja. If they do so it will be considered treason and the entire council will be executed......All ninja missions must be approved and given out by me. NO one else.....Danzo, Koharu, Homaru.....I can't do anything about the funds you took because they fell under the term of another Hokage but I am stating this. If I find you have taken any more funds or resources for your own personal use I will kill you myself. I would disband the entire council if I had the power to but you all were power hungry and created laws after the Yondaime and the Sandaimes death weakening the power of the Hokage. I will not let what you did during other Hokage terms work for me. If you do not show me proper respect I will send you to Ibiki or kill you. Kakashi, if you are late for any meeting or mission your Sharingan eye will be removed and destroyed.....as for the rest of you. The village is officially under martial law until this war is over. I do not require the council permission to pass any law and the council can not pass any without them all approving AND my approval. If you have a complaint complain to the council. Come to me and you will be arrested.......Now for my last ruling......all females ninja while on duty inside the village are required to be without bindings or bras. That is all. Dismissed." and thought "_hehehehe."_

In Lightning Country Tsunade thought "_why do I feel like killing Jiraiya."_


	12. Chapter 12

In Konoha after the town meeting and the fire lord left the town was in a state of shock. Those of the older generation who hated Naruto thought that all this mess was his fault and it was his way of getting revenge on them.

The people who were either neutral or favored him thought that Konoha sins were finally coming back to get them.

Most of the ninja of the village realized there was a power struggle in Konoha between the Hokage and the council that finally had come to head. Some thought about what would happen if they failed a mission, would they be banished. Some thought that Konoha was falling into a time of civil war. Others were just confused because of all they heard.

The younger generation were looking at the older generation with questions. Those who actually knew Naruto like the rookie 9 were shocked that their home had been treating someone they knew like they had been. Each began thoughts about it and remembering their past with Naruto looking for proof to deny or accept what they heard and each were sickened by the fact they actually found the proof.

In the Hokage office Jiraiya was sitting in his office with his feet on his desk and thought "_So now that all the cards are on the table, lets see where this goes."_

Sakura was at Ino house looking at her former best friend with tears in her eyes and she said "I can't believe this."

Ino said "I know Sakura, did you hear the adults talking about him like he was some kind of creature instead of a person."

Sakura nods and said "Thats crazy. I been his teammate all this time and he has done nothing but tried to help everyone, never hurt anyone unless there was no choice."

Ino looked up at the ceiling and said "I almost want to leave this village if this is how they are."

Sakura looked down and said "Ino.....can I stay here with you for a while."

Ino asked "Why."

Sakura bit her lip and said "My mom is one of those who hate him. I heard her saying its about time they killed him and...."

Ino quickly pulled her into a hug and said "OK, you can stay here." stopping whatever Sakura was going to say.

Inoichi downstairs screamed Ino, Sakura, get ready for combat........

On team 8 training ground Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, with their companions Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino were all there sitting and Kiba asked "But mom, if you knew about this why didn't you ever adopt him."

Tsume sighed and said "Kiba, there are things that you were not told, most of the council has done everything they can to make his life hell, they made it where he could not be adopted by any of the clans....well, that was actually mostly the Uchiha clans fault but that's a mute point. The Ino Shika Cho families all were supportive of him as was I and Shino family, in fact the only ones who were not supportive of him were the Uchiha and the Hyuuga but the Hyuuga were at least Neutral toward him."

Just then the triplets started to growl and Hana said "Everyone, we got company." as she got up in a defensive stance.

Across the village team 9 were on their training ground and Lee was punching a log saying "This is most unyouthful."

Tenten said "I can't believe this. How is it that we all missed what was going on. I thought we were ninja yet we fucking missed the entire village treating the son of the Yondaime like that."

Neji said "He has defied fate his entire life and they still treat him like a creature.....I wonder, Jiraiya-sama said Tsunade-sama took a new apprentice with her, Hinata has not been here for 2 weeks, is she Tsunade-sama apprentice."

Tenten frowned and said "I wish it could be me."

Lee stood back and took a stance before he charged forward and slammed his leg against the log and it shattered into a million splinters making both his teammate look at him in shock.

Lee turned and said "Naruto....if it wasn't for Naruto I would never be a ninja again because he brought Tsunade back to heal me, if it wasn't for him I would be dead right now....Gaara came to my hospital room while I was injured and he went to finish what he started in the exams.....Naruto showed up with Shikamaru and saved me while I was passed out. Gai sensei arrived later but he told me it was those 2 who saved me.......when you Neji and the others went to stop Sasuke I came to help.....I got there and Naruto was fighting a man who could use the bones in his body as a weapon and he was holding his own.....I wanted to repay him and told Naruto to go get Sasuke while I took on the bone nin.....I gave it everything I had to defeat him and I would have died then except I was saved again by an unlikely source.....Gaara saved me because he came to repay Naruto for saving him from the darkness the demon inside of him placed him in. In the end it all comes down to my life is owed to Naruto and this village has done everything they can to destroy him and.....and I can't follow this village anymore." as he reached up and pulled his hiate off and dropped it on the ground.

Tenten looked at him in shock and asked "What are you doing Lee, you can't give up your dream to prove yourself a ninja to everyone just like that, you trained to hard to throw it all away."

Lee said "You not understanding Tenten, I wanted to prove I was able to be a ninja yes but I also want to be a ninja I can be proud of. I can't follow a village that would throw away a hero just like that. Whats stopping them from kicking me out next or you or anyone else. You saw it today, the council and the Hokage are in a power struggle and I don't think Jiraiya-sama is really trying to be the Hokage, I think hes buying time."

Neji said "Your right Lee, he must be giving Tsunade-sama and her team time to get ready for whatever they got planned."

Tenten frowned and said "Not you also Neji."

Neji said "Like Lee I owe Naruto a debt Tenten, I hurt my cousin who has never done me any wrong because of my blind hate for the main branch. I destroyed years of happiness that I can never replace and now I have a chance to change that. I am going to ask Jiraiya-sama to send me on a long term mission to track down Naruto and join him so I can be with Hinata."

Tenten looked up at the sky and said "I don't know what to think or do anymore. I never would have thought Konoha would be like this.....I am honestly expecting a civil war soon because I saw how the younger generation acted when they heard what the older generation did to him." as she looked down for a moment only for her eyes to go wide as she jumped away as a kunai hit the ground where she had been moments before.

Neji activated his bloodline and looked around and said "Theres 4 of them, all wearing ANBU mask with the kanji for NE on them. They have us surrounded."

Lee asked "What do you want." as he took a defensive stance.

A voice said "You have been corrupted by the demon and must be illuminated to stop the corruption from spreading." as several more kunais and shurikens flew toward them and Neji began to spin and screamed "Kaiten." as chakra stopped the weapons and he grabbed the shurikens and threw them at one of the Root members.

The sound of them hitting a log did not stop Neji as he said "Lee, drop the weights while I cover you, Tenten, 4 o'clock."

Tenten acting quickly pulled out her weapons scrolls and leaped into the air screaming "Twin rising dragon." as she began to launch all kinds of weapons in the area Neji told her to attack.

Lee dropped his weights and was gone in a blur soon finding one of the root ninja and slammed his fist into the mask of the nin breaking the mask and he did a round house kick screaming "Leaf whirlwind." as he kicked the man in the head snapping his neck.

Tenten having used up both her scrolls landed on the ground and the root member who had been hiding behind a tree charged at her and Tenten smirked as chakra strings formed and she yanked on them and her weapons flew into the back of the root member killing him.

Neji during this time had charged toward the one who had replaced himself earlier and was engaged in a taijustu fight when Neji said "You are within my range of divination 8 trigrams 128 palms....2 palms...4 palms....8 palm.....16 palms....32 palms....64 palm....128 palm strike." as the man slumped to the ground dead.

Neji looked around and said "I don't see the other one, he must have gotten away, we must inform Jiraiya-sama immediately."

Tenten said "Right, who were these guy."

Neji said "Root, that was the name Jiraiya-sama called Danzo body guards."

Tenten frowned and said "This is crazy, are we the only team to be attacked."

The sound of branches breaking drew their attention and all 3 got ready to fight when Gai showed up and he said "I was to late, they attacked here also.

Lee asked "What has happened Gai-sensei."

Gai said "Danzo, he could not turn over the identities of his root without showing he had committed treason so he had 6 teams attack Jiraiya-sama who with the help of ANBU were able to kill them all but Danzo also sent his root members after anyone who would be sympathetic toward Naruto, so far Ichiruka ramen stand has been set on fire but both the owner and his daughter were able to escape with just smoke in their lunges, Iruka at the academy was attacked in his classroom but luckily Anko was visiting him and was able to help save him and the kids, Team 8 was attacked as well but Hana Inuzuka was there talking with her brother along with Tsume and they killed 2 teams of Root, I don't know who else was attacked as I came to find you all, we must report to the tower immediately and....Lee, where is your headband."

Lee looked down and said "I can no longer wear it Gai-sensei, I do not agree with the council and the village. I owe Naruto to much to throw everything he done for me away."

Gai saw it on the ground and walked over and picked it up and said "Lee, I to do not agree with the council and the village on this but quiting is not the way to solve this, Naruto never quit and neither should you."

Lee looked at Gai and said "Hold it for me....if when this mess is over I feel different I will accept it back, but for now I can't, I will go with you to the tower to see what is going on but then I will make a choice."

Gai closed his eyes and nods and said "Come then my team." as he jumped away.

As the team followed they soon smelled smoke and saw the remains of fire from buildings and Tenten asked "Is this a civil war Gai-sensei."

Gai said "No, We have reports that Danzo has already fled the village to somewhere safe and his Root members are covering his escape but the ones who are here that attacked you are all the weakest members of his group."

Tenten frowned and asked "So whats going to happen."

Gai said "I don't know, Jiraiya-sama ordered all of us to protect anyone who was attacked and bring them to the Hokage tower." as they traveled by roof top.

When they got to the Hokage tower team 9 was shocked to see so many people there and Jiraiya was looking at the sight of the people with a frown on his face and thought "_Danzo knew Naruto had this many friends and ally. He must have been planning this for a while.....what the hell do they want."_ as he turned and looked at the 2 people walk into the room.

Koharu said "Jiraiya, you must stop this execution of Danzo personal b...." as Koharu was slammed against the wall by Jiraiya who was releasing KI.

Homaru said "Stop this instant Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "You both come here to tell me to stop having my men stop Danzo men from murdering innocent villagers and you try to order me around. Both of you get out of my sight."

Homaru said "You are out of line Jiraiya, we are the elder advisors and based on your actions tonight we are calling for a vote of no confidence in you with the co...." as Homaru suddenly was catching Koharu who was thrown by Jiraiya who screamed "ANBU."

4 ANBU appeared and he said "Take both these 2 to Ibiki and tell him to have fun."

The ANBU grabbed the elders and left in a swirl of leaves when suddenly a wounded team of ANBU appeared and Jiraiya looked and thought "_what the hell."_ as he saw they had the same mask as the ones who just took the elders.

OWL said "Sir, we were attacked by some of Danzo men while some of them impersonated us."

Jiraiya scowled and said "Get patched up and return to your post."

All 4 bow and left and Jiraiya thought "_This is crazy, how far are they willing to go to hurt those who are close to Naruto..."_

Just then a kunai flew through the window and as Jiraiya turned he recognized the sound of an exploding tag and he quickly jumped out of the office as the tag exploded.

Jiraiya got up looking at his ruined office and Kakashi appeared and asked "What are your orders Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and said "I need to find out what is going on, search the village and report back to me, somethings not right."

Kakashi nods and quickly leaves in a swirl of leaves.

Jiraiya thought "_I don't like this."_ as he walked out and looked at the nearly 200 people who had been attacked in the last hour.


	13. Chapter 13

As Kakashi went through the village quickly the sound of speakers coming on was heard and he stopped and looked around thinking "_who is using the emergency broadcast system_."

Across the village most of the people were also looking around trying to figure out who was using it also when the voice of Danzo was heard and he said "People of Konoha. Today the _Rokudaime_ Hokage Jiraiya accused me of using the village ninja as part of my own Security detail. I officially denied those charges but it appears that he wants to make me appear guilty. He is using his own ANBU disguised as my security force and blaming me for the attacks on the people of the village. I have also received a report that he had the Sandaimes teammates Homaru and Koharu killed for not joined in his witch hunt for hurting his godson Naruto Uzumaki. Do we really want to follow a man who peeps on woman and abandons his duty to those who he is suppose to watch. After all he did leave his godson alone for most of his life."

In the Hokage tower Jiraiya clenched his fist and thought "_I will kill you Danzo."_

People were all looking around deep in thought shocked by hearing the elder advisors were killed.

The rookie nine and their family were all shocked also but mostly in shock at hearing Danzo trying to manipulate the people. At least the adults who knew Danzo were. As their children voiced questions about the truth of that statement and the general statement to them was "Danzo is a Warmonger who has always wanted to be the Hokage. He would kill anyone, enemy or ally to get it."

That made most of them think about what the statement Danzo had made would be like from another point of view and each of them realize that he was destroying Konoha for his own greed.

Kiba asked "Mom, if this guy is so dangerous to attack our own people why hasn't he been assassinated before now."

Jiraiya who had joined the group said "Because he was to valuable for the safety of Konoha to get rid of before now as well as the blackmail he had on the Sandaime."

Ino asked "What do you mean Hokage-sama."

Jiraiya sighed and said "You have to understand during the great ninja war we were outclassed in a lot of battles. Their are those like Hanzo who took all 3 of the Sannins on and won. Back then Konoha did not have any spy master to help with counter intelligence so Danzo was given the OK to create ROOT. He was given the sole purpose of weakening the enemies of Konoha through espionage. Over the years he did exactly that. It was him who first discovered Orochimaru using civilians as experiments. He informed the Sandaime Hokage who took a team and caught Orochimaru in the act however the Sandaime could not bring himself to kill his one time favorite student and let him escape. That was the final straw for Danzo so he saw the Sandaime as an enemy to Konoha who was destroying Konoha from the inside. He started to work to discredit him and he found something that the Sandaime hidden from everyone that he forced sensei to retire with."

Hiashi asked "What is it that he found that would force the Sandaime to retire Jiraiya. I was under the impression he retired because he wanted Konoha to have a strong leader in the Yondaime0, not an old man."

Jiraiya sighed and sat down and said "There was something that happened back during the time of the Nidaime Hokage. Something that not even Tsunade knew about. In fact I think besides myself that Danzo is the only one who knows the truth."

Asuma asked "What truth Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya looked at Asuma and said "Minato real name should not be Namikaze. Minato real name should be Minato Senju Sarutobi, your half brother Asuma."

Asuma eyes were wide along with several others and Sakura asked "So does that mean Naruto is actually Tsunade grandson."

Jiraiya shook his head and said "No. Tsunade would be to young to be Minato mother. The truth is the Nidaime was unable to have children and Nawaki, Tsunade brother was dead so to save the Senju family he talked the Shodaime's son's wife, Tsunade mother into having another child hopefully a male and she agreed and the Nidaime made an agreement with sensei to help have the child and he would chose him over Danzo as the Hokage. He agreed and once Minato was conceived he named Sensei his successor, 2 weeks later the Nidaime died in battle and sensei took over. The Shodaime wife died giving birth to Minato and sensei who was married to your mother at the time could not claim him without Danzo using it to take the title of Hokage away from him and dishonored both the Senju clan and the Sarutobi clan. Anyways sensei did everything he could to make sure Minato was taken care of and he entrusted me with the secret when he asked me to train his son. Danzo didn't learn about it until sensei and I had a fight about a mission I did with Minato and he overheard it."

Ino said "So wait a minute, your saying Naruto is actually related to 5 of the 6 Hokage."

Jiraiya said "And that is why Danzo is trying so hard to destroy Naruto, think about it. Naruto is practically the closest thing Konoha has to Royalty. That is why Danzo wanted Naruto in his ROOT program so bad, why he has worked so hard to discredit Naruto among the people of the village and why he wanted him out of the village before he was able to gain his birthright. The truth was going to come out when Naruto made Chunnin and if it had not been for the invasion would most likely have happened during the last Chunnin exams. It is why Team 7 was given such Political missions that usually would be given to ANBU."

Asuma who had dropped his cigarettes and said "So your saying Naruto is actually my nephew just as Konohamaru is and he was setting Naruto up for what exactly, somethings not adding up here."

Konohamaru who was nearby was wide eyed and thought "_boss is my cousin."_

Jiraiya sighed and said "I don't know Asuma. I just don't know what he planned but its not important any more. Naruto been banished and Danzo is trying to drive a rift between all those who care for him and those who don't."

Sakura asked "Wait, if he was your godson and the grandson of the Sandaime then why wasn't he with his family or you. Why was he alone then."

Jiraiya looked at her and said "I wanted to take him out of the village with me but sensei said he would be safer here under the watchful eye of his family. He originally planned for Naruto to be adopted by Kaze, his older son and wife. The Uchiha clan created a ruckus when several of the clans of Konoha wanted to adopt him and said that they would create a civil war if he was adopted by any clan because they didn't want one clan more powerful then they were and refused to accept the law the Sandaime wanted to pass to keep Naruto and the Kyuubi secret from everyone who didn't know so as a compromise they would accept the law and enforce it in return no clan was able to adopt him. Then after the Uchiha massacre Konohamaru parents died on a mission and Asuma was at the fire temple and he was to busy as the Hokage so he could not repel the law about no clan getting him without losing his grandson to another clan so he left him were he was and by that time I had already been tracking down Akatasuki."

Shikamaru asked "Who is Akatasuki."

Jiraiya frowned realizing his slip of the tongue and said "Akatasuki is a group of S-rank missing nins that are after the Bijuu. For what purpose we do not know but they plan to extract them from each of the jinchuuriki resulting in their deaths meaning Naruto as well. In fact there has already been one attempt on his life by them when we went to get Tsunade to become the Hokage. Uchiha Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki attacked and tried to capture him." as he looked up at the sky.

Several of the adults eyes got wide hearing this and were about to say something when a puff of smoke appeared in front of Jiraiya and an orange toad appeared in front of him and said "**Yo."**

Jiraiya asked "What are you doing here Gamakichi."

Gamakichi looked around and said "**Bro sent me with a scroll for you, something from the breastzilla. What's going on here**."

Several people snickered at Tsunade nickname and Jiraiya said "Give me the scroll Gamakichi."

The toad handed the scroll to Jiraiya who opened it and began to read and his eyes got wide and thought "_damn kid, I didn't see that one coming. So you got the fox who is a female to work for you giving you a bloodline adaption and the Raikage is on his way to see you along with the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi. Tsunade wants me to come to talk about Akatasuki with them to see if we can get an ally against them.....hmm....." as he thought for a moment._

Ino asked "What does it say Jiraiya-sama and how is Naruto doing."

Jiraiya blinked and looked at everyone and then back at the scroll a moment and then back at the group and said "Um......KAKASHI, YOU HERE." as he began to look around.

Kakashi said "I'm here Jiraiya-sama." as he walked through the crowd though a few made it harder for him.

When Jiraiya saw him he said "Well congratulations Kakashi, your getting a mini promotion. Because of the threat of Akatasuki as well as a few new developments that have come to light I have to take a diplomatic mission and everyone here is coming with me for their protection as well as to ensure that everyone is informed of the new developments. You are officially named my successor as Hokage should something happen to me and you are acting Hokage until my return. Do you understand."

Several people narrowed their eyes while others were shocked to hear this considering what was heard about Kakashi earlier in the day.

Kiba who was pissed because of what he heard Kakashi did said "But why him and not someone else."

Jiraiya said "Simple, as much as it pains me to say it nobody else but Kakashi currently has all the requirements to be Hokage but it is only temporary anyways."

Hiashi asked with narrowed eyes "And why do you need all of us to come with you Jiraiya-sama. I understand you idea of protecting everyone but couldn't you just put security on all those who would need it."

Jiraiya said "I could but that would be wasting resources Konoha needs to survive but the real reason is in this scroll here. Since you are a council member Hiashi and a clan head I will allow you and the others council/clan heads to read it also so you can see what is so important that I need all you to come." as he held the scroll to Hiashi who took it and began to read and his eyes got wide.

Seeing the shocked look on Hiashi face raised questions with several people as he was usually the stoic stick up his ass type of person. Shikaku asked "What is it that has shocked you so much Hiashi."

Hiashi looked up after rereading the scroll and he swallowed hard and said "Um......apparently Naruto has......for a better word of it 'tamed' the Kyuubi and has her doing his bidding now."

Jiraiya who was weeping tears said "I have never been so proud of any student before in my life. He has achieved every mans dream now and can legally be with as many woman as he wants."

Several peoples eyes got wide and several screams of "WHAT" was heard and Kakashi asked "What do you mean Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya smiled a big perverted grin and said "The boy has himself a harem now including Hiashi daughter, some ice chick he met in wave and...and....." he sniffles a few times trying to get himself calmed down and said "I can't say it, you will just have to see for yourself. I never knew the boy had it in him to be so much of a man's man that he had Kyuubi begging him to be her alpha."

All 3 Inuzuka eyes got wide as they understood what he was referring to and Hana said "Wait a minute, you mean the Kyuubi has decided Naruto, the loudmouth, orange wearing Naruto, is an Alpha and chosen him as her mate."

Jiraiya said "And got the fox to give him the most powerful bloodline in the world as a gift to choose her.......THE BOY IS A GENIOUS."

Everyone was stunned as they tried to get the picture of Naruto with 3 woman and one of them being a demon into their heads as well as his new bloodline and Asuma put out his cig and said "When do you plan to leave Jiraiya-sama because the Sarutobi clan wishes to remove itself from Konoha for banishing one of it's members." breaking everyone out of their thoughts and making several wide eyed.

Jiraiya stopped praising Naruto and said "I figured you would say that Asuma so that is why I have decided as my next law I pass before I leave to meet the Raikage, the Feudal lord of Lightning country as well as a few other select guest that I am allowing any and all shinobi and clans to be freed of their bonds to Konoha to preserve their clan and family during this time of civil unrest and may rejoin if they so chose after everything has calmed down without the threat of reprisal or hunter nins coming after them. I can't order you all to come with me to this meeting but I ask that if you doubt your safety currently in the village to follow me for now and you may decide to leave at any time to return or stay where we are going. I plan to leave at dawn tomorrow. If you do decide to come with me meet me at the grounds of the Chunnin exam stadium tomorrow at 7 am and bring everything you have to have because it may not be here when you return....if you return. I am sorry for doing this but the ones who attacked you already were the weakest members of Danzo men and with his announcement earlier I can't guarantee your safety if you remain here. Do not worry about a long travel because I will use the toad shushin to transport all of you to where Naruto is at.....Gamakichi, can you explain to you dad and Naruto what all you have heard and seen here because I fear for all Naruto precious people safety."

Gamakichi nods and said "**Sure and I will inform the proper toads to be ready for your summon in the morning ero-sannin**." as he went up in smoke and Jiraiya face faulted while several people snickered.

Jiraiya stood up again and said "I will have a squad of ANBU watch each of your homes tonight to make sure you are not harmed but I can't do it again after tomorrow morning. I am sorry for pushing this issue on each of you and please don't hate Naruto for it because he is just as much a victim in all this as all of you are.....Kakashi, come with me so I can show you what to do while I am away." as he walked back into the Hokage tower but to a different office since the Hokage office was destroyed.

When they got to the room Jiraiya closed the door and sealed the room and said "So do you realize what is really going on Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed as he said "Your not coming back are you Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya said "No, If I remain in power Danzo little stunt earlier WILL result in a civil war which would result in a lot of innocent people being hurt or killed. The only way to avoid it is by doing what I am doing right now by going on an official mission to meet with the Raikage and Naruto uncle as well as to check. You keep things running here as best as you can and see what you can do to put the people at ease and by us a little time to figure out what is really going on. If my guess is right and as many people come with me as I hope tomorrow or leave thanks to my little law I stated earlier then you then it should hurt the council and Danzo enough as well as freeing up those who are loyal to the village where you should be able to get the village at least operating again though the village is broke so you will have to use the D-rank mission pays to get the higher level nin operating. Ironic that this whole mess is all started because you decided to play favorites Kakashi and teaching that boy your own signature assassination jutsu."

Kakashi looked down at this and thought "_It really is all my fault..." _as Jiraiya released him while he finished the paperwork for his flight to leave the village.


	14. Chapter 14

When Naruto awoke he was in deep thought after Gamakichi returned and informed everyone what had happened in Konoha. His uncle had immediately agreed to help Naruto and had places set up for people to stay buy setting up his own personal royal tents that were big enough and set up where he and his entire court could stay in the tent in private rooms and he had several of those tents as they were set up outside of the castle walls but on the backside of the castle where to get to them you had to go through the castle since there was a cliff on the back side facing a sea.

A groan from beside him made him look over and notice Haku waking up and he smiled and asked "Morning hime. How are you."

Haku smiled and said "Great now Naru-kun. I've needed that for a while."

Naruto said "So did I........what should we do. I mean I have been putting it off and putting it off but what do we do about Hinata."

Haku frowned a moment and said "You already know what needs to be done Naruto-kun. She is extremely loyal to you and is willing to die for you. She has done everything she could since we got here to have you and me approve of her. Even Kyuubi agrees with her."

Naruto nods and said "If you are sure then go get her. I will take a quick shower."

Haku nods and she disappeared in a shushin but Naruto heard the water in the shower come on and he saw the door to the bathroom slam shut and lock and he screamed "Don't use all the hot water." as he got up and got him some cloths.

After Haku got dressed and let Naruto take a shower she went to where Hinata room was and when she got there she knocked and a few moments later Hinata opened the door and said "Yes Haku."

Haku asked "Are you sure that you wish to be with him and me. Even knowing the entire truth."

Hinata said "Yes."

Haku closed her eyes and said "What would your purpose be to him. What do you have to offer him."

Hinata fidgeted a moment and started to put her hands together but stopped and forced them to her side and said "I will be by his side to support him when he needs support and help guide him when he is lost and......protect him when he needs protecting." with a little stutter at the end.

Haku nods and looks Hinata in the eyes and said "If you ever hurt him I will kill you. He is so precious to me that I would die for him. His heart is so big that I am not sure I can completely fill it with all the love he needs so I accept you as a mate. I have already informed him and if you are sure about it then goto his room as he is waiting for you. If you have ANY doubts stop now because there is no going back." as she turned and walked away to go toward the court yard.

Hinata was stunned and she bit her lips and watched Haku leave and she slipped on her shoes and left her room.

A few minutes later Hinata was standing outside of the door to Naruto room and she raised her hand and knocked quietly.

A few moments later the door opened and Naruto was standing there and he said "Hello Hinata-chan. How are you today." with a small smile on his face.

Haku started to raise her fingers together but push them down again and said "Fine Naruto-kun. Haku said you were waiting for me."

Naruto bit his lip a moment and asked "Did she say anything else."

Hinata nods and closed her eyes a moment and took a breath and said "She told me that she approves of me."

Naruto said "Are you sure about this Hinata. I mean I am not really sure about relationships or how to act or not act and I often speak without thinking and might hurt you on accident some day. Are you sure that you wish to be with me."

Hinata said "More then anything." as she locked eyes with him.

Naruto closed his eyes and nods and stepped aside and said "Please come on in then."

Hinata bit her lip and walked in slowly and Naruto closed the door and asked "Are you sure you want this Hinata. I mean if you agree there is no backing out."

Hinata said "I am sure Naruto-kun." kindly.

Naruto nods as he walked over and put his arms around her from behind and begins to kiss her neck and Hinata eeped a moment before she calmed herself down.

Naruto smiled and said "Are you ready to become a kitsune Hinata."

Hinata nods her head unable to speak afraid she would pass out.

Naruto saw this and he leans down and bites her on the neck and Hinata moans as she feels both pleasure and pain shooting through her body and she closes her eyes and feels herself getting hotter and hotter as she reaches for her coat to remove it to try and cool down as Naruto removes his lips from her neck and walks around and kisses her before he picks her up bridal style and carries her to bed.

Tsunade walked out into the courtyard with Shizune and both saw Haku sitting looking at the fountain and Tsunade saw she was distracted and looked around and asked "Is everything OK Haku."

Haku jumped a little startled to hear Tsunade voice and said "Oh, everything fine Tsunade-sama. Why do you ask."

Tsunade said "Well....you seem distracted for some reason and both Naruto and Hinata are not here."

Just then a moan was heard and then a louder one and Haku asked "Do you think you could teach Naruto-kun a privacy jutsu Tsunade-sama." as she closed her eyes.

Tsunade eyes widen and said "I see......are you OK with this."

Haku bit her lip and said "I was the one who told her to go. I'm not use to the idea of other woman with him but it has to happen this way. He always wanted a big family.....that is why he is willing to make people who are just friends family. There is no way that I would be able to fill the whole he has in his heart alone so......I will accept it. As long as he treats me the same as he always has then I will be fine."

Shizune was about to say something when a shout of "OH NARUTOOOOOOoooo." was heard and all 3 ladies looked toward the balcony where Naruto room was and Haku said "Damn girl has a set of lunges. Good thing I tired his ass out last night or she would be screaming for hours."

Shizune blinked and said "Wait, you and him last night."

Haku said "Yes. After we heard about his friends in Konoha he was depressed so I went with him to talk in his room and one thing led to another and after 6 hours I was content."

Tsunade looked at Haku and said "Only content."

Haku blushed and after a few moments said "Alright, I'm using my bloodline to take the ache away right now. Naruto-kun becomes possessed when he has sex. He goes from gentle loving to marking his territory with pleasure and pain to jack hammer to fuck you till you can't walk. He doesn't stop until you pass out from pleasure. Once he builds up speed it's impossible to stop him and you really don't want to stop him either. I know when I was on all 4 I was giving as good as I got."

Tsunade looked at Haku and then at Shizune and burst out laughing as she saw Shizune passed out and Haku asked "Why did she pass out."

Tsunade said "Shizune's a virgin. She tries not to think about sex. Believe it or not but she use to be just like Hinata right down to the fainting. Only years of being around me and occasionally Jiraiya have calmed her some but she still not comfortable talking about it."

Haku said "I see......she's not going to try and be with Naruto-kun is she."

Tsunade laughed and said "No. Don't worry about Shizune. She sees him as a little brother. No, she has someone she likes and has liked for years but she's to shy to tell him.

Just then Ichigo walked out of the court yard and said "Girls got some lunges." making both Haku and Tsunade laugh.

Ichigo asked "So have you thought about what your going to do."

Tsunade said "I will decide soon but I need to see what the gaki got planned and what we have to work with."

Ichigo nods and Naruto walked out dressed and his hair wet and said "Sorry I am late. I had to take a shower."

Haku said "You mean a 2nd shower right. I know you had one after I left this morning."

Ichigo blinked and said "So your already trying to restore our family Naruto with the help of 2 ladies."

Naruto turned red and said "Whatev......" as his eyes glossed over.

Tsunade blinked and narrowed her eyes as Haku growled a moment and Naruto blinked and said "The Raikage's here."

Tsunade asked "What makes you say that gaki."

Naruto groaned as he turned away from her and said "Um.....Nibi in heat....or her Jinchuuriki is I should say."

Tsunade saw Haku eyes had become slitted and said "I see.....Haku also detects it and she's getting defensive about it and your reacting to it."

Naruto held his head down and Tsunade said "Don't worry gaki, it's only because of what you were just doing. Once you have time to calm down and the pheromones that you are releasing right now die down both Haku and you will be fine. The Inuzuka have the same problem sometimes."

Hinata came walking out with a slight limp and she asked "Is everything alright."

Shizune who had awoke when Naruto came out said "Yes, why."

Hinata fidgeted and said "I feel tense for some reason like I want to fight."

Tsunade explained to Hinata what happened and Ichigo said "Well now that we go this taken care of perhaps we should go see our guest. I can assume that they are waiting in the main audience chambers." as he began to lead the way out of the courtyard.

When the group walked into the chambers they saw the Raikage and a woman in her late teens early 20s standing there and the Raikage saw the group enter and bowed and said "Ah, it's good to see you again your lordship."

Naruto said "Cut the shit and tell us what you want and could you please tell NIBI it's not going to work." as he blasted a shot of KI at Yugito."

The Raikage blinked and saw Yugito flinch and asked "Is something the matter."

Naruto looked at him and said "Pussy trying to get my attention by making her jinchuuriki body act like it's in heat. Until I walked into the room here I thought it was a natural heat but it's not."

The Raikage saw Yugito eyes glossed over and she was getting red faced and said "I see.....I am the Raikage of Kumo and you are."

Ichigo during this time had taken his seat and was smiling at the show and said "That would be my nephew Naruto but I am sure you already knew that."

The Raikage said "I knew you had a nephew from what I was told but I did not know what he looked like." and thought "_the kid reminds me of his uncle, brash, rude, and doesn't take shit."_

Ichigo said "So what is it you wanted to see us about to come all the way here."

The Raikage said "Ah yes. Because of your recent listings in the bingo book I decided to investigate to what would draw your attention out of country and after I received that info I wish to come and meet the amazing person I have heard about. The hero of Wave, the knight of Spring, The strength of Tea, the hope of Suna and a few other names I have heard of."

Before anyone could say anything a small orange toad appeared in front of Naruto and said "**Yo."**

Naruto asked "What's up Gamakichi."

Gamakichi said "**Their ready and want to know where to have them appear."**

Naruto looked at his uncle who nods and Naruto said "Follow me." as he walked out of the room.

The Raikage asked "Is there something wrong."

Ichigo said "Something like that. Why don't you come with us and see for yourself." as he got up and began to walk out the room.

The Raikage started to follow at a slower pace and Yugito stepped beside him and he said "Good job. Tell Nibi thanks."

Yugito said "He doesn't appear to be much."

The Raikage said "Which is why I asked that you and Nibi try to get him ticked off enough to have a fight. I wish to see if he can control Kyuubi chakra as well as you or my brother."

Yugito said "I understand and I will get him to fight me." as they stepped out on the court yard as Naruto was standing in the clearing and he set the toad down and bit his thumb and began to flash through hand signs and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." as his hand hit the ground a small toad appeared and the toad began to get bigger and bigger and bigger until it was over 2 stories tall and it opened it's mouth.

When it did the first thing anyone saw was Jiraiya walked out and then he saw Tsunade and said "So this is your vacation home hime. Not bad." as he looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto a moment and nods slowly and said "Alright come on out. Rides over."

Naruto was standing beside the tall toad when he saw Ayame and her dad and then saw Iruka and then the rookie nine minus Sasuke and Hinata, their clans with the exception of the Hyuuga....correction, Neji and a little girl was there.

Hinata when she saw those 2 said "Neji, Hanabi, Is that really you." without a stutter. Several people heard this and looked shocked seeing Hinata with confidence and Neji said "Yes Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama sends his regards and would have come himself but because of the law Jiraiya-sama passed he has taken the rest of the clan and have left Konoha to wait until things settle down there to see what to do. He sent myself and your sister here to _Kumo_ to be safe." saying Kumo with disgust.

As more and more people came out Naruto saw Asuma and Konohamaru walk out and look around for a moment and when they turned and saw him Konohamaru started to say something when Asuma put his hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear.

Konohamaru nods and Asuma walked over and said "Naruto....Is there any place you and I can talk privately. Some new information has come up that you need to know.....It appears that you have some other living relatives alive."

Naruto eyes went wide and asked "Are you kidding me smokestack."

Asuma chuckled and said "No Naruto. It appears that dad kept this info secret from everyone.....including your family. Can we talk."

Naruto nods and said "Sure." as he placed his hands on Asuma shoulder and left in a swirl of leaves shocking several people as they looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and Jiraiya walked over and she asked "What was that about Jiraiya."

Jiraiya gulped and said "Um Tsunade. There is something sensei kept secret from almost everyone and until yesterday only myself and Danzo knew besides sensei.

Ichigo asked "What does this have to do with my nephew."

The Raikage who was a short distance away heard Yugito as she repeated quietly everything she was hearing.

Jiraiya gulped and said "Minato Namikaze, Naruto father was the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi and Touka Senju." making both Ichigo and Tsunade wide eyed.

Tsunade growled and said "This had better be a joke Jiraiya." in a dangerous tone.

Jiraiya said "It's not. The Nidaime arranged it. After Nawaki death the Nidaime wanted another male Senju to carry on your clans name but he himself was unable to have children so he contacted sensei and said he would support sensei as the next Hokage if he would agree to father a child with your mother. After the Nidaime died and your mother passed away in child birth he could not legally claim Minato without destroying the Senju and the Sarutobi clan as well as the village."

Tsunade said "So Naruto is......is my nephew."

Jiraiya nods and Tsunade said "And you knew this."

Jiraiya gulped and nods and Tsunade slammed her fist into his face sending him OVER the castle walls.

The Raikage eyes were wide first with the info he just received and then from the punch and thought "_note to self, don't piss her off."_

Just then a feeling of dread came across the entire castle and Naruto appeared in a swirl of flames completely covered in red chakra and he said "**WHERE IS JIRAIYA." **as 2 tails of chakra was floating behind him.

A few moments earlier Naruto appeared in his room with Asuma and he sat down and asked "So who are they."

Asuma took a deep breath and said "I want you to know Naruto that I only found out yesterday OK."

Naruto nods looking confused and Asuma said "Well I was told that your father the Yondaime and yes I knew that and it was one of the reason I left Konoha to join the fire temple guards because I did not agree with keeping the secret of your parents from you with everything you had to deal with but that is now what I was going to say. It turns out that Minato mother was named Touka Senju who was Tsunade mother and his father was none other dad."

Naruto eyes widen and he said "So....that means that your my...."

Asuma said "That means I am your uncle, Tsunade is your aunt and Konohamaru is your cousin......If I had known Naruto I would have kidnapped you myself and hidden you away from Konoha."

Naruto eyes were looking down and he asked "Do you....."

Asuma got up and hugged Naruto who broke down crying and after a few minutes and he had time to calm down he asked "How....how did you find out."

Asuma said "Well the Nidaime was the one who arranged for your dad to be born. He could not have kids so he never married and Tsunade brother had done passed away at this point and Tsunade was out of the village most of the time so he offered the job of Hokage to dad if he would father a child with Tsunade mom. He agreed but the Nidaime was killed a few weeks later and Tsunade mom passed away giving birth to your dad and dad couldn't have adopted him without making the Senju and Sarutobi clans look bad. Besides dad the only 2 people who knew the truth after that was Danzo who used the info to make himself more powerful in the village and Jiraiya who told all of us yesterday."

Naruto bit his lip looking down and said "So Ero-sannin knew all the time not only who dad was but who the rest of my family was and that I had family that wanted me and he told who knows how many people about it yesterday but he could not tell me....." as he began to shake in rage.

Asuma saw this and felt the Kyuubi chakra starting to come over Naruto and said "Calm down Naruto....Naruto calm down." as he saw a tail form behind Naruto.

When Naruto looked up his eyes were red and said "calm down....**Calm down. HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW."** as he shushined away but because of the Kyuubi chakra it turned into a swirl of flames.

End flashback

The Raikage nudge his shoulder and Yugito asked "Why do you want to know kid." making everyone look at her and the Raikage and several people glared at them.

Naruto said "**My godfather and I need to have a LONG chat. Now where is he."** as his eyes darted around.

Yugito said "You want to know where he is. Calm down then before I make you."

Naruto growled and said "**Listen here kitty, I am calm right now and unless you want me to spay you, beat the fuck out of you and tie you in a sack and throw your ass in the sea out back so you can have a good bath to get rid of that Tuna smell then you better mind your own business. My godfather and I are going to talk and he is going to tell me exactly WHY he can tell an entire village about my relatives but he can't tell me and leaves me to suffer while he pays $2 for a hooker. Now unless your one of his cheep hookers and in that case I say find another john, back off pussy."  
**

Everyone was stunned by what Naruto said and Yugito began to shake in rage and a swirl of flames appeared beside Naruto and Kyuubi in her human form with ears and tails wrapped her arms around Naruto and said "**Calm down kit."**

Naruto said "**Kyuubi, stay out of this. That man is going to answer my questions either by choice or by force. At this point I don't care which. I don't want to fight anyone but I am sick and tired of being lied to, shit upon and beat down. Everyone who means anything to me is hurt because of it and I want for once a FUCKING ANSWER WHY."**

Kyuubi sighed and stepped back and said "**Fine. Just don't do something you will regret, Tsunade sent him over the walls just after she told him via her right hook and Raikage......No one else might have notice but I sure the hell did. I know you got the kitty here trying to pick a fight with the boy here to see how much control he has over my chakra so test away but don't come crying to me when he beats her**." as she walked over and sat down beside Haku.

Yugito during this time was gritting her teeth and thought "_This boy is dead, he is so fucking dead."_

Naruto turned and jumped into the air to jump over the wall that Kyuubi pointed to when Yugito jumped into the air kicking him in the back and sending him toward the ground below.

Naruto flipped and landed on his feet sliding backwards and he growled and asked "**What the fuck your problem."**

Yugito said "**Problem...Problem. Do I look like I have a problem."** as purple chakra explodes off her body as 2 tails form around her.

Naruto smirked and stood up and said **"Besides the fact your pmsing, smell like tuna, and haven't been fed today then no you don't have a problem. I can't help you with the first 2 but I can help you with the last one. Let me get some food. Come on kitty, chow, chow, chow. Here kitty, kitty...." **as he dodged to the left as Yugito tried to claw him. She then disappeared as Jounin level speed and to the shock of everyone but those who have been traveling with him Naruto was as well as they began to trade blows and claw slashes that would open wounds and heal quickly.

As they attacked each other a gold shield appeared around them forming a cube and everyone saw 4 kunai in the ground and Jiraiya standing not to far away with his arms crossed looking inside the cube.

Inside the cube after both fighters notice the shield Naruto said "**Looks like we can go all out kitten."**

Yugito said "**I don't care anymore. I am going to kill you." **as she began to go through hand signs and said "**Raiton:Lion charge."** as a lion made out of lighting formed and charged at Naruto.

Naruto disappeared from view and appeared behind Yugito with his sword at her neck and said "Yield.**"**

Yugito smirked and said "**You think I am going to yield to you." **

Naruto was forced to jump back as Yugito body exploded into lightning and he saw Yugito forming a sword out of lightning and Naruto held his hand out to the side as he began to form a Rasengan with Kyuubi chakra mixed in.

Yugito charged and Naruto charged and both attacks met with shouts of

**LIGHTNING SWORD**

**RASENGAN.**

As the 2 attacks hit a ball of white chakra formed and Jiraiya was wide eyed as he saw cracks begin to form in the shield and as the ball exploded destroying the shield Naruto and Yugito whose cloths have been pretty much destroyed were slashing, clawing, biting, hair pulling, punching, kicking like 2 wild animals.

As they both began to get covered in blood their got even more crazy and Kyuubi appeared in the middle of both grabbing both by the neck lifting them in the air and slammed them both face first into the ground.

As both hit the ground Naruto chakra cloak disappeared and moments later so did Yugito.

Kyuubi let them go and Naruto looked at Jiraiya and asked "WHY."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Because sensei asked me to."

Naruto bit his lip and said "And how many times have woman asked you to not peak on them, how many times has Tsunade asked you not to look at her chest. How many times were you asked to be Hokage that you turned down. If you don't listen to any of those people then why listen to him. Why make me suffer. Is it that I remind you so much of dad that you can't stand the sight of me, or is it that you actually see me as Kyuubi, well there she is, do I look like her. Well here, maybe this will help you." as he showed what he really looked like earning several gasp. Naruto saw Jiraiya look away and Naruto said "Well FUCK YOU then. No wonder Tsunade chose Orochimaru over you as Gennin, at least with him she knew she how she would be fucked over." as he got up and walked back into the castle leaving a very shocked group of people.


	15. Chapter 15

Once he was gone Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and said "He's right Jiraiya. You never listened to anyone else including sensei all these years when you didn't want to so WHY is it that never told him or ME."

Jiraiya said "Because he was his grandfather."

Tsunade said "And your his grandmother and I am his aunt, Asuma is his uncle so WHY not tell any of us. You and I both read the reports about what happened to him as a child and what Konoha did to him. All the assassination attempts, the beatings, the abuse, the way people tried to weaken him by making him an outcast for something he never even had a choice on so why. Is he right, do you really just see him as the Kyuubi or is it that he reminds you of Minato or is it that since he doesn't have a pussy that you don't want to go near him. He told me how he got you to train him in the first place by turning himself into a naked woman. If he hadn't of done that would you still have trained him or abandon him like Kakashi did."

Jiraiya looked at her and said "He was safer in Konoha then he would have been with either you or me. I had my duty to the village that YOU abandon. I may have not been there but at least I was making it where his only enemies were from inside instead of outside. You were to busy gambling and being a drunk to care for yourself much less him."

KI came off Tsunade and said "YOU, me, outside the walls NOW."

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and threw it to Shizune and said "That's EVERYTHING I have on Akatasuki and their plans to capture the Bijuu and the Jinchuuriki. Until both blonds can calm down I got research to do." as he shushined away.

Tsunade screamed in rage and wanted something to destroy until she saw Naruto out of the corner of her eye sitting on a balcony and her anger went away and asked "Are you OK" making everyone who was shocked by what they had seen and heard look where Tsunade was looking.

Naruto looked at her and said "I'm use to it." as he walked inside and close the door.

Tsunade closed her eyes and Kiba asked "What is going to happen now." as Tsunade wiped a tear off her face and looked at everyone who was there and she said "I want to say sorry for what you all saw earlier....it's just that to find out the truth about having family alive was unexpected."

Tsume said "We understand that all Tsunade and none of us judge you or the kit though....what is with his look and why does his scent come from both Hiashi daughter and that girl right there and are you really the Kyuubi." making several people wide eyed and look at both girls who were blushing.

Kyuubi chuckled and said "**Well the girls are both his mates like I am though he has yet to fully claim me and yes I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

Inoichi asked "How are you free and why did you attack our village." with a little anger in his voice.

Kyuubi said "**Uchiha Madara. He is still alive somehow and used his Sharingan to control me like he has in the past when he had me attack the Shodaime Hokage. That was why I attacked your village. As for how I am free I am not exactly free but I got a little bigger prison now. In exchange for saving the life of the kits mate there he allowed me a special clone body with one tail worth of chakra to use when he allows me to though I only can come out for a short period to stretch my legs and then I have to return to the seal. In fact I need to return now since I am getting weaker since he is passed out now from emotional strain and using so much of my chakra though I am surprised he fully controlled the 2nd tail of chakra. When he fought the Uchiha he only could just barely control it."**

Hana asked "Then why at the end did both him and that girl there start acting like animals."

Kyuubi chuckled and said "**You should know better then anyone. His new bloodline makes him like your bloodline with a few bonus's but what you just saw was called blood lust. It's the first time the kits ever had it though. You can explain it."** as she was covered in red flames and disappeared.

Ayame looked at Hana and asked "What is blood lust"

Tsume sighed and said "Blood lust is a condition that is triggered during times of increase adrenaline, and strong negative emotions like hate and anger. It makes it where you have an increase in speed and strength and can you ignore damage to yourself but you lose the ability to use higher level attacks like jutsu and it's not until you are either defeated or see the blood of your enemy who has given up fighting that you gain back control. Since Kyuubi said it's the first time he ever experienced it I am actually surprised that the fighting stopped as easily as it did."

Yugito said "You forgot to mention the other time blood lust happens."

Tsume said "I know and I don't like talking about that but since that is exactly what you were trying to do you can explain it." with a glare.

Ino asked "What do you mean Tsume-sama. What was she trying to do then to see how strong Naruto was because Raikage-sama ordered her to."

Yugito said "Since the Nibi no Neko is sealed inside of me I am also a more feral type of person and as such I only want the strongest type of mate I can get for stronger children. I wanted to prove myself to him to take me as a mate. I also wanted to knock his teeth down his throat for treating me like a cat instead of a person."

Haku said "Then you screwed up from the beginning. Naruto would have only had me as his only mate if Kyuubi hadn't of tricked him into giving her a mate mark first before saving my life by lying about what it was and then Hinata here earned her place for her years of devotion to him from the shadows and proving to me and Naruto that she would do anything to be by his side, not behind him like a servant or above him like he's beneath her but beside him. Naruto is the type of person who would sacrifice his life to see those he cares for safe and happy. He doesn't care about strength or power or prestige or money. He only cares about being treated as an equal and being happy. That is it."

Sakura who was looking at Haku asked "Who are you. I know I seen you somewhere before but I can't remember."

Haku said "Remember the bridge. I told the Uchiha I had two advantages over him, one we were surrounded by water and the other I had one of his hands occupied." as she began one hand signs and stomped her foot as the water in the fountain raised out of the water and formed ice senbons that attacked and destroyed a training dummy.

Everyone was wide eyed and Sakura was pale and said "BUT...but, your dead. I saw your body on the ground after Kakashi-sensei used the Chidori on you."

Haku rubbed her hand across her heart and said "Yeah, I still have the scar. Now if you will excuse me but I need to see Naruto-kun." as an ice mirror formed behind her and she walked into it and disappeared.

After she was gone everyone looked around and Hinata was slowly walking away and Kurenai asked "Where are you going Hinata."

Hinata eeped and said "Sorry Kurenai-sensei. I was just going to check on Naruto-kun also."

Kurenai said "I see your not stuttering any more Hinata. What's changed."

Hinata blushed and said "I um.....that is, I am happy." as her breath began to mist and she began to sniff several times and she sneezed and her fox ears and tail appeared making everyones eyes wide as it began to snow and Tsunade said "Looks like your new bloodlines are activating Hinata. I wonder how long it will take Kyuubi to give the Byakugan to both Haku and Naruto. I still need to give him grandfathers bloodline more then ever since it's his birthright."

While everyone was looking at Tsunade Hinata slipped away.

Ino asked "Tsunade-sama. I have a question. If Naruto father was the son of your mother and the Sandaime then is he related to the Shodaime and the Nidaime."

Tsunade took a breath and said "Normally that answer would be no but the Senju clan was actually similar to the Hyuuga clan in a way. We had a main branch and several sub branch but we never enslaved the second branch. My mother was from one of the sub branches that was married to the main branch several times over.....actually now that I think about it, my mother was Inoichi aunt." making several people wide eyed.

Inoichi asked "What."

Tsunade chuckled and said "Think about it Inoichi. My father had brown hair like his father so I had to get my blond hair from some where and since sensei had brown hair and since Minato was a blond like Naruto they had to get it from my mother. My mother was your fathers sister so I guess that makes us cousins as would Minato so Naruto would be your second cousin and Ino third cousin."

Inoichi asked "But how is my clan a sub clan of the Senju clan."

Tsunade thought for several moments and said "Let me see if I can remember it right. I know your clan was originally from grass country I believe."

Inoichi nods and Tsunade said "Well....I want to say that the Uchiha clan was hired by a clan called the Firus clan. One that your clan was at war with."

Inoichi thought a moment and said "Yeah, I think I remember hearing about that...about 200 years ago right."

Tsunade said "Yeah, the Uchiha clan had a policy of destruction or enslavement of their enemies back then. If they couldn't make you a slave then they destroyed you. As their main rival we offered protection to all those who hired our clan and as a sign of trust we would have a member of our clan marry a member of whatever clan joined us to show that way we are not enslaving those who were under our protection and also allowed the sub branches to have a voice of power in the main branch. I know that was how you originally joined the Senju clan....now you asked how was Naruto actually related to my grandfather. That one is actually a little harder to explain. The Senju clan was originally formed by 5 clans joining together to make it to survive. The Sarutobi clan, Echani clan, Nara clan, Jurusa clan and the Uzumaki clans. Those 5 clans were originally had got together to fight the Uchiha clan. The new clan those formed together was called the Senju clan. Before they had time to decide who would be leader the Jurusa clan was destroyed by the Uchiha clan.

After that the 4 remaining clans had a son of the Sarutobi clan and a daughter of the Nara clan, An Uzumaki daughter and a Nara son. Those 4 became the head of the Senju clan who ruled it for the next 40 years until a son of the first pair and daughter of the second pair were married and they had 2 children, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, the Shodaime and Nidaime. When Konoha was going to be created the Uzumaki family left and went to Whirlpool until it was destroyed, The Nara clan and Sarutobi clan both reformed themselves and my grandfather and grand uncle kept the agreed upon name as a sign of faith and trust in those who had joined it......Was that all correct Ichigo, I only could remember parts of it until I looked at your records."

Ichigo said "Yeah, I think that was right."

Shikaku said "So your saying that Naruto is related to the Nara clan, the Senju clan, the Yamanaka clan, and the Sarutobi clan. If you knew all of this why are you so upset with Jiraiya when you were just as guilty."

Tsunade signed and said "The reason is I had heard about whirlpool being destroyed and I had thought all the Uzumaki family had been destroyed. Then when I heard the name Uzumaki again when I heard about Kyuubi being put inside of Naruto I believed sensei announcement that he chose the name Uzumaki at random. I thought it was his way of honoring the original alliance that was formed to make the Senju clan. I had no idea that he was an actual Uzumaki and the few times I wondered if he might have actually been a real Uzumaki when I heard Jiraiya mention Kushina Uzumaki I thought that he was probably some very distant relation that wasn't related to me. I had no idea he was so closely related."

The Raikage walked over and asked "If I may ask Tsunade, what exactly do you and all these people here plan to do in Kumo."

Tsunade frowned and saw several people looking at her when a voice said "Before Tsunade answer that I have a question for you." making everyone turn and see Naruto walk back out with Hinata and Haku who both had released their ears and tails along with him.

The Raikage said "Shouldn't you be listening to the orders of the Hokage."

Naruto looked at him and smirked and said "You don't really know me that well do you. I may have been pissed earlier when I heard that I had family and was denied it because Jiraiya was to busy getting his rocks blown but that does not mean I am some mindless idiot who lets others decide my life for me. Now you can answer my questions or you can get the fuck out of my uncles castle."

The Raikage raised his KI a little and said "You dare threaten me."

Naruto snorts and said "Please, I felt worse KI then that from Zabuza and I faced Orochimaru and Shukaku since then and both were a hell of a lot more scarier then you."

The Raikage said "Big words when you have an entire army here to defend you."

Naruto said "Is that what you think. I need an army to defeat you. I already defeated you by figuring out how to defeat a Kage worst enemy, paperwork and yet you think that your better then me. How long have you been a Kage."

The Raikage glared at Naruto and said "Fine BOY, what do you want."

Naruto smiled and asked "What is it you want from me and those here."

The Raikage said "I came here to offer you a proposal to join my village for you and your team but I was already on my way here when I received a message about what happened in Konoha yesterday. I had no way of knowing that all these people were going to be here."

Naruto said "And what do you have to offer us to join you that we can't get somewhere else. Why should I trust your village when you have already attempted to kidnap one of my mates in the past."

The Raikage said "What is it you want."

Naruto looked at the people gathered and said "3 days. Return in 3 days and allow me and my friends and family to discuss what we want. When you return we will have a negotiation then as to where we will go from here. During that time if you or any of your men attempt to harass ANY of my precious people you will find out I may not be strong enough to kill you or your men but I can sure the hell try and I promise that it will be a fight that you will remember."

The Raikage looked at Naruto for several moments and said "Your nephew is a lot like you Ichigo-sama. He doesn't take shit off of anyone. I will return in 3 days to negotiate. Yugito, come." as he left.

Once he was gone Naruto went up in smoke shocking everyone including Haku and Hinata.

Everyone was looking around and Hinata activated her Byakugan and after searching for several minutes said "I found him." drawing everyones attention.

Ichigo asked "Where is he."

Hinata said "He's laying down out on the sea behind the castle. About a mile out. He training sir with his Kagebunshin but...."

Haku asked "But what."

Hinata bit her lip and said "He has henged his Kagebunshin to look like the Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya and he's crying."

Tsunade clenched her fist and said "I see. I will go talk with him."

Ichigo said "No your not." making everyone look at him.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and asked "And why the hell not."

Ichigo pointed toward the people behind Tsunade and said "Since Jiraiya is gone YOU are the highest ranking Konoha nin here so it is your responsibility to deal with them. Naruto won't go far but he needs time to himself for now. You need to use the 3 days he gave you to figure out what you got planned to do because sooner or later Akatasuki is going to come for my nephew and you have a duty to his precious people also."

Tsunade frowned and said "Your right......Alright, everyone, lets get you settled in and then we can discuss what to do after that. Follow me." as she began to lead them to where they were to sleep for now."


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto was out on the water when he heard footsteps and he looked and saw Ichigo walking toward him and he sighed and said "So you found me."

Ichigo said "Hinata actually did and several people wanted to come talk to you but I stopped them since they have to figure out what to do now....also you needed time to think to yourself."

Naruto said "Yeah." in a dead voice.

Ichigo walked past Naruto on the water and said "Come." as he kept walking.

Naruto blinked and got up seeing his uncle walking away from the castle and he began to follow.

5 minutes later a small piece of land about 5 ft wide appeared in the middle of the water and Ichigo walked to the mini island and motioned for Naruto to do the same.

Naruto walked on the island and Ichigo said "Are you going to let the actions of idiots hurt you and your precious people."

Naruto started to say something when Ichigo said "All those people back at the castle left their homes because they care for you. They are willing to do anything to show you that they do. Are you willing to do the same for them."

Naruto said "Yes, of coarse I would."

Ichigo said "Would you be willing to start a new home away from Konoha and protect it with your life."

Naruto said "If it was where my precious people are then yes."

Ichigo nods and said "I want you to do a jutsu with me. Close your eyes and do the hand signs as I call them out and let your chakra mold to it. Don't open your eyes or stop until I tell you to. Will you do this for me."

Naruto said "What is the jutsu."

Ichigo said "I need you to have faith in me nephew. I can't tell you what it is but it is something that you and your precious people need. Will you do it."

Naruto said "Very well."

Ichigo said "Good, now close your eyes....good now start with Hebi, bird..........." as he began to call out hand signs as he also did them.

200 hand signs later Ichigo said "repeat after me Whirlpool no Jutsu."

Naruto said "Whirlpool no Jutsu." as he felt his chakra being drained quickly.

The sound of water shifting and falling was heard and after about 3 minutes the noise of the water shifting was stop but the sound of water dripping onto the ground was heard and Ichigo said "Open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes and gasped and said "What the hell." finding himself standing on a huge tower with an entire village made out of stone in a circle on an island around them about 2 miles wide.

Ichigo said "Welcome to the village of Whirlpool."

Naruto looked at his uncle who smiled and said "I might have forgot to mention that I was one of the advisors to the Rasenkage of Whirlpool also before I became the Feudal lord. In order to save our people the Rasenkage ordered our people to spread to the four corners of the world and hide until a time that Whirlpool could be restored....sis always was protective of her precious people."

Naruto blinked and said "Mom was the Rasenkage."

Ichigo said "The Kyuudaime Rasenkage. Whirlpool country had always belong to the Uzumaki family and when we returned here after helping to form the Senju clan we built this village....now look out on the water."

Naruto did and said "It....It's got a whirlpool around the village."

Ichigo said "That is the natural defense our ancestors put around this village. It protected us until rain and Iwa tag teamed our village. Iwa used earth jutsu to form bridges to the island so the rain nins could use exploding senbon umbrellas on our village. I had Kumo aid whirlpool to stop their attacks but it sparked the second great shinobi war. Kushina after she ordered our people to spread to all corners of the world had me aid her in using the Whirlpool no jutsu to sink the island so our secrets could not be stolen. Do you think your precious people would like to become Whirlpool nins." as he held out a Hiate with an Uzumaki spiral on it and Naruto looked at it and took the Hiate and then took the one on his head off and said "Who....who will be the Rasenkage." as he looked at them both

Ichigo said "That would be up to you and your precious people to decide."

Naruto thought a moment and said "You were planning this all along, weren't you."

Ichigo said "No....I am merely offering you a choice. The choice is yours to make. I merely want to help my nephew as much as I can....that's what family does."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Lets go talk to the others."

Ichigo nods and said "It will take longer to get back because the bridge that connects whirlpool to the main land is 2 miles south of the castle and neither of us have the chakra or control to run across that water for long."

Naruto said "Right.....race you." as he jumped off the roof to the next and Ichigo smirked before he shushined to the gates of the village and when Naruto got there he frowned and kept running as Ichigo laughed and raced beside him.

They made it back to the castle in about 20 minutes and Naruto laughed and said "Beat you uncle."

Ichigo coughed and said "I'm not as young as I use to be brat." as he tried to catch his breath.

They walked into the main dinning hall and saw everyone there and Naruto had a smile on his face making several people happy though they wondered why and then Naruto said "Hey, have you all decided what to do yet."

Tsunade had a vein on her head and said "No brat we haven't. I've just been getting caught up on what has been happening in Konoha so far."

Naruto said "Good, then I have another option for everyone here." as he tossed the Hiate in his hand to Tsunade who caught it and she blinked as she saw the Whirlpool insignia and Naruto looked at his uncle with a smirk and Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said "What's this brat."

Ichigo said "Naruto and I have resurrected the Hidden Whirlpool village. It has been restored just as it was the day the Rasenkage and I used the Whirlpool no Jutsu to sink the village to the sea behind this castle. The Rasenkage final order was for the people of Whirlpool to spread to the four corners of the world and wait until it was safe to return. The Kyuudaime Rasenkage son and I feel that it might be a good time to do so." as he looked at Naruto.

Tsunade blinked and said "Kushina was the Rasenkage. I thought she was only a Chunnin."

Ichigo said "What better way to hide then to keep her real skills hidden." as he crossed his arms.

Naruto said "So what do you all think. I haven't really said yes or no. We just rose the village out of the sea to have the option since we need to decide what to do for us."

Tsunade looked around and Tsume said "I think we should check this village out Tsunade, at least to know where we stand."

Tsunade saw everyone was agreeing with her and she said "Very well, lead the way brat."

Naruto smiled and began to lead everyone to the hidden Whirlpool village.


End file.
